New Bot on the Block
by Psychochu100
Summary: When Jenny's life is about to take a turn for the worst, a new kid named Leo helps her out. Unknown to her, there's more to him than meets the eye. Jenny x OC, Brad x Melodie & Sheldon x Misty.
1. Prologue

New Bot on the Block

Prologue

(A/N: Welcome viewers to a story I've been wrangling in my head for a while. First off i like to apologise for it being another romance story, but i assure you i will go back to an incomplete story after this. Secondly, I sincerely hope you viewers enjoy my stories so far, and i will accept complaints on them and try my best to fix them. Anyway, enjoy the story.)

In the orbit above Cluster Prime, inside the warship among the Cluster Armada, there was an explosion in the R&D labs; red lights were signalling an emergency protocol, alarm horns were blaring and a thick cloud of smoke was coming out of a broken containment chamber. The Ship's AI announced "Attention Cluster Staff and Security Personnel, test subject #09 has breached containment. Due to the threat this subject possesses, Code-9 is now in effect: All staff proceed to their organised safety zones and all Security Personnel prevent the subject from leaving the vessel. The test subject is deemed armed and adamantly dangerous." The Cluster Scientists, Chemists and Assistants fled to their safety zones as Cluster Forces took tactical positions throughout the ship; however, they expressed doubt as they heard rumors of his exceptional combat skills from the head scientist.

Before they could react, they were laid on their back; their weapons and equipment shattered with a single sweep of quantum energy and they, along with some scientists who were looking out through the windows, saw him as the song 'Rules of Nature' from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance played in the background: it was a humanoid figure, standing at about 6' 13", covered in what looks like dense black armour, with his face covered by a holomask and a face appeared on it, having 2 oval eyes and a mouth frowning down upon them, saying "Heads up…" They expressed fear from his power and he dashed up ahead in a stream of Quantum energy, taking down defence turrets and Arc Pylons without any effort, when Vexus' voice rang through the PA "Son… please think rationally; you really want to leave this ship, bound to that pitiful planet? Won't you rather turn back to your bed and rest?" Test Subject #09 replied sarcastically "Good point, mom… Pass."

He then blasted through some heavy blast doors with his combined Quantum Hand-Cannons in 3 shots and took down some Cluster Forces in swift movement with nothing but unarmed skills. As he reached the last corridor leading to the retractable bridges leading to the escape pods, a dozen of Sphere-Bots blocked the way with their weapons at the ready. The P.A. then went on again and Vexus warned "I'm dead serious: Turn back now and we can forget this would ever happen." Test Subject #09 replied "Yeah… not a chance." He then crossed his arms in front of his and light blue enrgy swords materialised from his hands and effortlessly reflected the laser blasts back at the Sphere-Bots, destroying them with ease before he cut through the blast door and stepped over it onto the retractable bridge.

He then felt a vibration and looked down to see the bridge leading to the escape pods retracting into the walls, when the PA rang again and Vexus said "I will not allow you to leave this ship. This is your final warning: turn back to your unit and power down NOW! If not, we will follow your pod to Earth and shoot it down without regret." Test Subject #09 then remarked "Well, you can TRY… but you won't stop me fleeing." He then jumped across the room and fell downwards as Vexus laughed deviously at his attempt, when he activated his thrusters and Vexus blurted out shortly after she saw through the camera "What?! HOW—"Test Subject #09 then replied "Jokes on you… 'Mom'."

He then flew to the other platform and pried open the doors leading to the Escape Pods and stepped in, when he saw Vega in the room and Test Subject #09 blurted out in surprised "Vega? What are you doing here?" Vega felt reluctance and replied "I knew you would escape here… so I wanted to help you escape, regardless of the consequences." Test Subject #09 is astounded that Vega wanted to help him escape, when Vexus over the Pa announced "When I get my hands on you Vega, I'LL—"Vega disabled the PA system and said "Please… use this pod. But you must change first… can't let the Cluster find you like that." Vega then approached Test Subject #09 and turned off his Holomask to see his face, which she smiled and remarked "I've got just the colour tone for you…"

As more Cluster troops advanced towards the Escape Pods, Vega firmly held Test Subject #09's shoulder and spun him around in a quick blur before putting on a mask and wielding a spray torch and painted him in white and blue before putting her index finger on his head and spun him to the Pod she gestured earlier and he sat on the puffed chair as the pod door closed and Vega told him "Get to Earth; the device you planted on the Ship's Navigation system should help your escape exceptionally. Good luck… Leo." Leo turned his head and smiled at Vega before replying "Thanks Vega. See you."

The Escape Pod then ejected and blasted off towards the planet Earth, when Vexus bellowed "Turn the ship portside! Blast that pod into bits!" The ship then turned to the right, when the Navigation Console in the Ship's Helm began to glitch out and suddenly went out, as well as the whole ship, making Vexus scream out in frustration. She then groaned unamused and said blankly "Well, at least the failsafe in his head should work." Leo then felt some migraines in head and it went worse and worse; he then screamed in pain, wishing it would stop, when it stopped… Leo felt it had gone away, but also his fully functioning powers as he realised the pod isn't outfitted with parachutes and screamed as he was heading to a hill on the outskirts of Tremorton before crashing and blacking out.


	2. Jenny's Worst Day

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 1: Jenny's Worst Day

15 hours earlier, in a house in the city of Tremorton, a certain teenage robot in snoring in her bed, when the clock alarm blared up in annoying beeps. She then slumped her hanging arm on the red button and raised her head to see the time is 7:30am; unsurprisingly, she groaned and she got out of her bed, preparing to get ready for school. She starts, like every other morning, by shining her metallic body until it reflects like a mirror, then she went over to the bathroom and washed her pigtails with a mixture of soap and water, before she went back to her room and packed her bag with her books and utensils. She then went downstairs to prepare her mother breakfast before she went to the garage and grabbed 2 cans of sealed motor oil before she went back in to the Dining Room, when she saw her mother in her nightgown coming down the stairs and she drowsily said "Morning, XJ-9…"

Jenny rolled her optics and replied "Morning mom…" She then helped her mother to the dining table and went to the kitchen to grab her meal, before placing them in front of her; Nora then said with a drowsy smile "Thanks, dear… That's very appreciated." Jenny expressed a gentle smile, before she went down to the cellar and checked on her sisters, to see much to her relief they were still dozing off. She then quietly came back to the ground floor and grabbed her bag before Nora said "XJ- *ahem* Jenny… I forgot to mention, there's no immediate threats at the moment. Not even a stealth ship within the vicinity, which is quite a relief. Hope you have a good day, X… *groans* Jenny. Sorry by the way." Jenny shrugged it off before she left the house to the bus stop and waited for said bus; when she heard the bus horn, she stood up before she realised it wasn't stopping and ran alongside it to see, unsurprisingly, the Crust Cousins laughing and pointing at her. Jenny groaned in annoyance before she noticed Brad on the window seat and she banged the side of the bus with her hand, shouting "Brad! Braaad!" Another look at Brad and Jenny saw him fixated on his Musique, making her slow down into a complete stop, her mouth gaping in disbelief.

It was 10 minutes till the morning assembly when Jenny finally arrived on foot, panting heavily due to the Sky Patrol not allowing her to fly wherever she wants to, despite her role as the Earth Protector. She then took her time to take a breath, when Brad said "Hey Jen… Why didn't you hop on the bus?" Jen then raised her head with a leer and sarcastically replied "I don't know… maybe it has something to do with it being FILLED WITH STUDENTS?!" Brad flinched when Jenny raised her voice and said "I saved you a seat, Jenny. Why didn't you get on it?" Jenny gestured her head towards the school entrance and Brad turned around to see the Crust Cousins making a mocking impression of Jenny running, saying "Oh."

Brad turned around and said apologetically "Sorry Jen, I was too fixed texting a… friend… on my Musique." Jenny raised her brow and questioned "Friend? What friend?" Brad looked hesitant to reply, when the school bell rang and the school went inside to the assembly; as Jenny and Brad went inside the hall, she got dowsed by sewage water by the Crust Cousins, making her aggravated. As if it couldn't get any worse, the principal came along and pinched his nose, saying "My word! What is that unforgivable stench?" Britt then lied to the principal "Sir, Jenny couldn't bother catching the bus because she was sliding along the sewers for fun!"

Jenny was about to retort, when a flying spark hit the principal and he said "Ms. Wakeman, detention after school for your unhygienic behaviour! Stay out of the hall… and for heaven's sake, clean yourself up…" Jenny's left arm twitched in stress and she blankly walked out the hall and into the Girl's Bathroom to clean herself with a wet paper towel. When she finished cleaning, she looked at herself in the mirror and thought to herself " _First, I missed the bus, then I got sacked from the assembly for 'unhygienic behaviour'… this is just going to be the worst day ever, I know it_!" She leered at herself in the mirror, before sighing and said softly "Here we go…"

Just as Jenny would predict, her day at school is a living hell: In mathematics, Tiff slipped a cheat sheet into Jenny's maths book when she wasn't looking and Jenny has to write on the chalkboard in her detention 'I shall not cheat in Maths.'; During Science, Britt switched the regular oil in the Bunsen burner for a can of Motor Oil in Jenny's Bag and when Jenny used it for class, it exploded and the baking soda mixed with vinegar was splattered all over the classroom. Jenny's time in lunch is the worst, because all the students, save for Britt and Tiff, spat out their cafeteria food in disgust because there's Motor Oil coated in their food. Even the staff were astounded to see the principal scolding harshly at Jenny for vandalism she hadn't even committed, saying she's got detention for the rest of the year with no exception, regardless of her role. By the time the school bell rang for the end of day, Jenny is so tense she broke the chalkboard, snapped the mop in half and even broke the cafeteria's doors clean off their hinges.

By the time she had returned home, it was 5:00pm and she was dragging her bag along the sidewalk with tense optics. As she was about to enter her home, she heard Brad calling her name and turned her head like a crack of a whip. She was hoping to get relief from Brad, after getting an unfair treatment at school, but what he said next was the opposite effect "I was texting Melodie on the bus. She and I got back together, despite her being a robot; I didn't want to tell you because you're still hot about her." Jenny's left eye twitched in frustration and said softly, though her anger was present "You've been seeing Melodie again, despite what I've been through today? Missing the bus, getting detention, being sacked from assembly…" Brad facepalmed himself and noted "Oh yeah, one other thing I forgot to tell you: There's going to be a Debutante Ball in 2 weeks' time. That was announced in assembl—"Brad saw Jenny's head turning tomato red in rage and quickly said "Gotta go, bye!"

He then darted back to his house like a hummingbird, leaving Jenny to enter the house and slam the front door so forcefully, the whole block shook. Nora then yelled loudly "Jenny! I've told you so many times…" Nora stopped speaking when she saw the state of her daughter, from head to toe, realising she had a really tough day. Nora began "Jenny, I…" Jenny stopped her mother from talking, shaking her head gently and she walked up the stairs into her room and locked it behind her, before curling up in the bed and began sobbing. Nora went up to Jenny's room and pressed her ear against Jenny's door and heard hard, painful sobs; it didn't stop, even when dinner came, until 10:00pm. Nora sighed depressively, before she took off her glasses and went to sleep snoring, when an alert just came on her laptop, with a message saying 'Alert… Restricted Blueprints hacked by unknown IP user… Tracing Signal… Trace blocked… Blueprint (Model XJ-9) sent to unknown IP user…'


	3. Crash Landing

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 2: Crash Landing

In present time, Leo woke up from unconsciousness 5 minutes later and is slowly adjusting his optics to see clearly, before he remembered his escape from the Cluster Warship and his powers lost… His optics widened when he realised that Vexus installed a failsafe in case he went rogue, when he saw flashlights moving up and down on the left window and realised the authorities are here. He looked around and saw the hatch above him, so he reached up and turned the valve to open the hatch and he climbed out of the escape pod and hid in the bushes. He was still feeling pain in the back of his head and believes the failsafe chip is there, but without a mirror or similar object, he cannot remove it without damaging his circuits.

He then saw the lights checking out the escape pod and heard one of the officers say, what Leo believes to be a short-wave radio "Captain, we've found an escape pod… I believe it is Cluster-made, sir." Leo then heard the captain's reply through the short-wave "Any sign of the occupant(s)?" Leo stealthily snuck away from the vicinity of the escape pod, careful not to make contact with either a twig or graze a branch, when the officer radioed "No sir… but the hatch is opened very recently. I think he/she/they had left just before we even saw them leave the hatch." Leo backed away cautiously, when he turned around and saw a nearby alley; if he could just make it over there without so much as a commotion, he could evade the authorities. He then turned his head a little to hear the Captain's reply "Send out a search party in a 6 block radius ASAP, officer. The Occupant(s) can't have gone far."

If there was a window to get out, this was it; Leo jumped over the fence and landed on his feet cat-like before he rushed into the alleyway and hid behind a dumpster just before a helicopter and numerous vehicles arrived at the park. Leo noted they have such a fast response time, when he crouched away stealthily and went through more alleys to see an abandoned factory in the distance. He then decided to lay low there until they've stopped searching, so he rushed over to the factory, glad that at least his enhanced speed isn't erased. He was a few paces away from the factory, when he suddenly skidded into a halt and swore he was being watched; he looked around the empty street, but didn't see so much as glaring eyes in the dark. He then heaved a deep breath and proceeded into the factory: it was a run-down factory with rusted walls, doors and various equipment; there were mufflers, rubber tires, broken rear-view mirrors and rusted license plates all around the place.

Leo then heard a quick gale from his left and turned to see papers flown briefly in the air, before he gulped in nervousness and continued to sneak through the factory until he was tripped onto his back by a red blur. He closed his eyes in a brief moment of pain before he opened them a little, then widened them in shock as he saw what was stalking him: It was a female human Exo-Skin, with red hair in pigtails, a sky-blue dress with white polka dots and feet that has black shoes with black stockings. It was staring at him and he was staring at it back in fear, before the Exo-Skin made a sniffing noise, freaking out Leo in the process. As it stood up, Leo flinched in fear and waited for it to attack, when he felt something land on him with a *FLUMP!* and Leo opened his left optic and saw what looks like a massive hand-puppet on his torso.

When he picked it up, he realised it was a male human Exo-Skin: it had short, messy, jet black hair, a pure white t-shirt underneath a brown, sleeveless vest, blue jeans and black loafers with white ankle socks. Leo is puzzled from it, when his optics shifted their view to the female Exo-Skin and she gestured him to the Exo-Skin she gave him. He then realised, much to his obliviousness, that he can use this and pass as a human; he then thought about Jenny and blushed deeply on what her reaction would be if she meets him for the first time. Without a second thought, he puts himself into the Exo-Skin and felt it merge with him before being lit up by a bright light. He opened his eyes and blinked twice before he looked down and saw his hands as… human hands, before he looked around restlessly for a mirror or a glass pane. He then saw an intact glass pane and saw himself as a human in the mirror and felt relieved since he can fit along with humanity now, before he realised something: the Failsafe Chip.

He turned around to try to get it out, when he realised it was more difficult than he anticipated, since he cannot watch himself in the mirror OR get the chip out safely at the same time. He groaned in frustration and hit his head on a supporting girder, when he had an idea and asked the female Exo-Skin "Hey, um, can you please get the Failsafe Chip out of my head?" The female Exo-Skin raised her brow in puzzlement, when Leo explained "When I escaped from… a sinister place, they installed a Failsafe Chip in the back of my head to remove my active powers. I felt it go off, but I think it got fried to a crisp… Anyway, there should be a panel at the back of my head where they installed it."

The female Exo-Skin nodded in understanding and swiftly went behind Leo before diverting his Exo-Skin and pressed on a small panel the size of an SD Memory Card, before it retracted like a DVD disc tray and revealed a severely burnt chip. Leo can smell the melted plastic, despite its size, before the female Exo-Skin removed it safely and threw it into a disposable chute. She then pressed the chip tray back into locked position, as Leo thanked her for removing it before realising he has nowhere to sleep. As he looked around the factory, he hasn't seen so much as a bed frame to lie on, so he reluctantly decided to sleep on the hard floor. He then found the least uncomfortable spot to sleep on and lied on his back, before lifting his head up and gave a thumbs up to the female Exo-Skin before he shut his eyes to sleep.


	4. Security Breach

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 3: Security Breach

Nora woke up at 6am, with her vision blurry without her spectacles on. The first thing she heard are the birds chirping pleasantly outside the window, then the gentle breeze rustling the trees, then rapid beeping on her personal terminal… Her eyes widened when she heard her terminal rapidly beeping, signalling a security breach; she then grabbed her spectacles and wore them before getting out of her bed and went over to her terminal. When she adjusted her spectacles, she turned on her terminal to see white text in a red message box that reads "SECURITY BREACH… RESTRICTED FILE HACKED BY UNKNOWN IP USER… SIGNAL TRACE BLOCKED… TIME DETECTED: 10:05pm…"

Her eyes shook in bewilderment when she read the message and is even more shocked when she saw the blueprints for Jenny's Model had been hacked through the encryption and sent to an unknown source; she felt that whoever did this is either an advanced robot or an exceptional hacker well above military level. She then slumped on her desk chair and rubbed her forehead, pondering on who would even hack through her encrypted firewall flawlessly: Was it Phineas Mogg, Doctor Locus or even Vexus herself? She then cringed in fear because Vexus has attempted time and time again to force Jenny to join the Cluster Corps, but she was thwarted again and again; however, she felt that whoever took the blueprints either has the motive to make a doppelganger or customise it into a lethal weapon.

She was startled when her bedroom door knocked, so she turned off her terminal and went over to the door to open it, to see Jenny with her optics red and saggy. She escorted Jenny over to her bed and gave her a gentle hug, which Jenny returned with a hug almost instantly and sobbing softly; Nora patted her back and sympathetically shushed her while tearing up a little herself. Jenny made a sniff before she said finally "Mom… I'm not sure I want to go to school today…" Nora looked at her daughter with narrow, sympathetic eyes and replied softly "I understand, Jenny…"

They shared their sympathetic time for a few moments, before Jenny's responder picked up a blocked number, making her sigh reluctantly before she answered her responder to see, much to both her and Nora's surprise, the captain of the Sky Patrol on screen. They were even more astonished when he asked for their assistance at the Tremorton Park, which they looked at each other in surprise and nodded at the captain without uttering a word.


	5. First Encounter

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 4: First Encounter

Elsewhere, Leo woke up with the sun's rays looming over the closest window pane and sat up, looking around the factory to see an overhead sign that read, despite being faded "Tremorton Automobile: Proudly serving for over 50 years" Leo then stood up and looked around for the female Exo-Skin, but she is nowhere in the factory; he felt it was a shame, since he wants to thank her for the disguise she had provided. He then decided to have a walk around Tremorton in order to understand his surroundings, so he exited the factory and turned left, despite that the crash site is in the same general direction.

On the way to the park, he passed by teens with bags on their shoulders, who looked at him and gave a friendly wave; Leo kindly waved back at them before he continued on to the park. He then came upon a pedestrian crossing connecting an apartment block to the park and saw an elderly woman walking at a slow pace across the crossing. He then asked the elder if he can help, which she politely accepted; Leo then helped the woman across the road and onto the other side just before the overhead traffic lights went green. The elderly woman then said "Oh thank you young man, you're a good soul."

Leo thanked the elder for her kind words, before a Sky Patrol officer tapped Leo on his shoulder with a truncheon and said "Excuse me, young man, but we're currently doing an investigation in the park." Leo turned around and looked puzzled before inquiring "What kind of investigation, officer?" The officer then jerked his left thumb towards the escape pod from last night, making Leo say "Oh…" Leo then made an awkward chuckle before saying, with his right hand rubbing the back of his head "I'm sorry officer, I tend to get my head in the clouds a little too often." The officer nodded before replying "I understand… The park is the only bus route to the high school, however… Actually, I don't think I've seen you in town before." Leo then said, choosing his next words carefully "Um… I fled from home because of my mother… The things she did, I'd never want to have any part of them. She also kept me on a tight leash, though I managed to escape from her clutches."

The officer leered into Leo's eyes to see if he was lying, but he said after a few moments "Alright then… Due to the investigation, school students and staff are required to walk to school today, so you'd best to head over now. Now I must return to the scene; Dr Wakeman and Jenny Wakeman are coming to assess it." Leo's eyes widened in surprise and stuttered "J… J… J… J… Jenny?! She's coming… HERE?!" The officer nodded before replying "She most certainly is. Now I really must be going now." Leo nodded silently before he turned around and saw, much to both his enlightenment and shock, Jenny walking with a shorter woman, which Leo understood as her mother. He stood there like a statue, blushing heavily and his eyes widened, when Jenny and Nora passed by him; his eye twitched in nervousness before exhaling out of impulse. He then placed his hand over his own chest and looked down with glistening eyes, rosy blushes and a small, cute smile and thought to himself " _She's more gorgeous than I anticipated… *_ _ **whew**_ _* be still, my spark_."

Meanwhile, Jenny and Nora are being led by the officer to the escape pod, when Nora asked "Jenny, who was that boy back there?" Jenny raised her brow and inquired "What boy are you referring to, mom?" Nora then answered "That boy we just passed, the one who was standing like he was petrified like a statue, but at the same time blushing." Jenny pursed her lips and gave it a thought before replying "No idea… I haven't even seen him before…" Nora pursed his lips with a curious "Huh…"

They then came across the escape pod, when the captain came to them and said "Dr Wakeman, Jenny, it's good of you two to come. Ordinarily, we wouldn't ask for your help, but this pod is definitely not made anywhere in the world." Jenny and Nora looked at each other in puzzlement, before the captain lets them investigate the pod more closely: Throughout their search, they've discovered it came from the orbit of Cluster Prime and the occupant is named with the designation 'Test Subject #9'. Furthermore, they discovered that it held a remote detonator that was used automatically last night, but they had no idea on what it was used for.

They then presented their findings to the Sky Patrol Captain, who wrote them down on his notepad and requested an air pickup, before thanking Nora and Jenny for their assistance and will send them further information. Both Jenny and Dr Wakeman nodded before they turned around and left the vicinity of the park, before Jenny suddenly stopped in thought and Nora turned after she was a few steps ahead of Jenny. Nora then asked "Jenny, what's the matter?" Jenny tapped her fingers on her waist before she replied "I've changed my mind, I'm going to school. After all, there's knowledge to be gained."

Nora made a small, gentle smile and said "That's a good girl… I brought your school essentials with me, just in case." Nora then gently passed Jenny's school bag to her, which the latter politely took and gave her mother a hug with a broad smile and said "I love you, mom." Nora's eyes widened in surprise, before she hugged Jenny back with a sweet smile and replied sympathetically "I love you too, my dear." They held the hug for a few more moments before Jenny flew off to school, with Nora waving at her.


	6. First Day

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 5: First Day

Leo arrived at Tremorton High and is amazed at the infrastructure of the building, before he went through the front doors and assessed the map of the building before understanding where the reception desk is. When he came upon the reception desk, he asked the secretary "Excuse me miss, is this where I can sign up for admittance to the school?" The secretary, without looking up, replied "School Activity admittance is in the box near the principal's office." Leo nodded and turned around when the secretary looked up and realised it was a new student before saying "Oh, sorry. I didn't realise you're new here. Here…" Leo turned back to the secretary as she ducked under the desk and pulled out a Student Roster sheet before grabbing a pen and pointed her index finger onto the sheet. Leo then calmly grabbed the pen and wrote his name on the sheet before he puts the pen cap on and gave it back to the secretary, who took it with a courteous nod and said "The principal will want to see you right now; he's in the door right behind me." Leo then nodded curtly to the secretary before he knocked on the principal's door, when a voice said "Come in."

20 minutes later, Jenny had arrived at the school with a gentle landing, considering she would've shook the ground voraciously from a strong landing. She looked around for either Brad or Sheldon, but she cannot find them anywhere; the bell rang suddenly for assembly and the school went inside the Assembly Hall. Jenny then saw Brad and Sheldon sitting on the farthest seats in the back, so she took a deep breath and exhaled calmly before she approached the boys. Brad felt uneasy, considering what she's been through yesterday, though Jenny simply said "I'm sorry I've been hostile yesterday, Brad. It's just—"Brad then interrupted Jenny and replied "Jenny… I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have buried myself on my Musique on the bus…"

Jenny closed her eyes as she breathed out calmly, before Brad continued "I was about to ask you about the Ball, but you were too busy fighting the Space Bikers to even pay attention. Melodie came up to me during your skirmish and asked me if she can go with me, so I said yes." Jenny gripped her fists, though not as much compared to yesterday; Sheldon was about to say something, when the principal said "Alright, everyone find your seats!" Jenny then sat between the boys and paid attention to the assembly "Alright students, normally we don't have 2 exciting news in a row, but we have a new student joining the school today." The principal then gestured Leo to come out on stage, which he did and, despite having a large amount of eyes looking at him, he made a gentle wave at the audience before the principal continued "This is Leo: He came into town recently, so I expect you all to give him the respect he deserves."

Leo's eyes widened in shock when he saw Jenny in the farthest row, as the principal handed Leo his timetable and asked him to take a seat. Leo then blankly went over to the farthest row as the students looked at him passing by, with the Crust cousins noted on his cute looks and Don Prima notes he wouldn't last a few days here. Leo then sat on the corner seat and blankly looked at the stage as Jenny is surprised it was the same boy she saw at the park. She mentally noted he was kind of cute, but concentrated on the assembly; 5 minutes later, the school went to their classes as Leo checked on his timetable to see he has Mathematics first. When he arrived, he was introduced by the teacher to the class, which also conveniently includes Jenny too. He was even more astonished that he will be sitting next to Jenny, as he was given his Mathematics Textbook and essentials before he blankly went to the desk next to Jenny's and sat down, twitching his eyes in nervousness.

Throughout the lesson, they were doing pie charts and percentages, as Leo went through the chapters in his textbook and wrote down what he read in significant detail. As he was writing down the last sentence, his pencil broke and searched for a pencil sharpener, only to realise that the teacher forgot about it. Jenny then turned to Leo and said "Oh, your pencil broke, didn't it?" Leo's eyes widened when Jenny asked him about it, so he replied with a noiseless nod and Jenny continued "How about I sharpen it for you?" Jenny held out her hand, which Leo eyed nervously briefly before he gave Jenny his pencil and is amazed that she puts the tip of it in her mouth and made a soft, whirring noise with her optics closed. Leo blushed, amazed that Jenny had an inbuilt pencil sharpener in her mouth, when she gave the pencil back to him with a smile; Leo then smiled a little and gently take the pencil from Jenny's hand and said in a very soft voice "Thank you…" Jenny made a soft chuckle, before they returned to finishing their work as Jenny thought to herself " _He's such a timid boy… but also very polite_."

The teacher then announced she would come around to assess their progress and puts down a B- for Brad, an A for Sheldon and Jenny, a B+ for the Crust Cousins and a C+ for Don Prima. When she came to Leo's desk, she was surprised at the level of detail he had described for pie charts and percentages, before she lowered the book to look at Leo and asked "How did you know so much detail, young man?" The class then turned to Leo as he replied after blinking his eyes twice "I was very careful not to miss a word in the textbook, miss. It's best to have as much knowledge as you can, with as much effort as you can expend." The teacher nodded before she wrote something on her clipboard with a rare smile, before she said "At any rate, it's nice to see an individual who is attentive to school work. A Distinction for you, young man, for your great wealth of detail." Leo felt pleased from that remark, as everyone in the class were bewildered for his top work in his first day at school.

When lunch break came, Leo looked around the cafeteria and lined up for lunch; when he came up to the trays, he took one and held it under his palms before he looked at the various types of food. Eventually, he took a couple of biscuits and a bottle of water before he searched for an empty seat; as he was surveying the room for one, he heard a familiar voice behind him saying "Oops, excuse me…" Don Prima pushed Leo aside, dropping his food tray down to the floor; he glared at Don Prima slightly before he grabbed his tray and was about to choose a seat, when he heard Don Prima's voice say to a familiar voice "Excuse me, Unpopular, but this is our table. Why don't you move to the benches near the windows instead?" Leo leaned to the side to see Don Prima, along with burly, blue vested students, rudely telling Sheldon to move from the table.

Leo heaved an annoyed sigh before he walked towards the scene as Sheldon remarked "Why can't you guys take that empty table near the Power Box?" Don Prima then replied "Because we don't want to… now either you move or we'll make you move." Leo then tapped on Don Prima's shoulder and noted "He's got a point, pal… There are other places to take a seat, so why don't you just go over to the empty table like he inquired?" Don Prima then turned around and replied coldly "Nobody asked you, newbie. Why don't you go off and play with the butterflies and leave us to take our seat?" Leo then noted "Because you're in trouble already. Just ask him…" Don Prima rolled his eyes with a scoff and turned around before realising he wasn't bluffing; the PE teacher came up to them and ushered Don Prima and the jocks to the empty table.

Leo shook his head in slight amusement before he asked Sheldon "It's no trouble if I sit with you, right?" Sheldon nodded, so Leo sat on the opposing side and proceeded to have his lunch when Sheldon asked "Sorry if I haven't introduced myself, I'm Sheldon Lee." Leo took a bite into his biscuit and made a gulp before replying with a handshake "Nice to meet you Sheldon, I'm Leo." Sheldon made a courteous nod before he slurped into his apple juice, when Brad sat next to him and said "Oh, you must be the new kid. I'm Brad, the ladies' man of the school." Leo shook Brad's hand and replied "I'm Leo… nice to meet you. Um… since you're the ladies' man, did any pick-up lines work?" Brad gave it a moment to think, before he shook his head, receiving a shrug from Leo. Leo then asked "Where's Jenny, by the way?" Brad then replied "She's coming; she's just packing her textbooks in her locker at the moment."

Leo nodded before he opened his water bottle and made a few gulps before he closed it, when Jenny came into the cafeteria and sat next to Leo, who said "Hi there!" Leo suddenly spat out water in surprise away from both Jenny and the table, coughing for a few moments before recollecting himself. Jenny made an awkward laugh and said "Didn't mean to scare you… I was just looking to introduce myself properly." Leo nodded in understanding as he bumped his chest; although it wasn't necessary, him being a robot, he doesn't want Jenny to find out his true self… not yet anyway. "My name is Jenny Wakeman, although my model name is XJ-9, according to the blueprint my mother made me from." Leo shook Jenny's hand, blushing a little and hoping she didn't notice it, before Jenny asked "Your name is Leo, right?

Leo nodded with widened eyes, making Sheldon and Brad look at each other in puzzlement, considering he spoke just fine earlier. Jenny made a soft chuckle before asking "You don't talk much, do you?" Leo shook his head, although he wants to tell her that it was only because of infatuation. Jenny made a genuine smile before saying "Well, you're definitely sweet… and very smart too." Leo made an awkward chuckle, which Jenny finds it rather cute; however, the bell rang for the end of lunch break. Leo then went off to PE, cursing himself for not speaking to Jenny at that time. He joined the class in the gymnasium, among them, much to his blessing, Jenny herself next to Brad and Sheldon. He then rechecked his timetable and realised he's in the same class as Jenny, before the PE teacher announced "Alright class! Today, we're going to do a little exercise called Dodgeball. The teams are pretty basic: Popular vs Unpopular." Leo raised his brow in puzzlement, as the Popular and Unpopular students are in glee and reluctance, respectively.

The teacher then puts Leo in the Unpopular Team, which has Jenny in it too, much to his confusion; considering her role as the Earth's Protector. The PE teacher then puts Don Prima as team leader of the Populars and made Leo team leader of the Unpopulars, much to his confusion. The PE teacher then huddled Leo and Don to him and said to the both of them "Now I expect you two try your hardest as Team Leaders and may the best team win." Don Prima made an assured nod as Leo slowly, but unsurely, nodded too before they went to their teams. As the PE teacher placed the dodgeballs on the centre line, most of the Unpopulars, save for Sheldon, Brad and Sheldon, have little confidence for Leo's skills.

When the PE teacher blew his whistle, Don Prima, Britt and Tiff took the balls and Britt took the first throw towards Jenny; Jenny's optics widened when she saw the ball coming towards her, when Leo jumped to the side and caught the ball, resulting in Britt being out. Jenny is in awe of Leo's quick reflexes, as well as the rest of the team, before Don and Tiff threw their balls at Brad and Sheldon, respectively. Leo then threw the held ball at the one thrown towards Sheldon as he caught the one heading for Brad, resulting in Jenny grabbing the ball Leo threw when it rolled towards her and Don being out. Some of the Populars have got respect for Leo, but the others aren't certain they can win. Jenny then said to Leo, with a small smile "You've got great reflexes, Leo…" Leo looked at Jenny with an awkward smile, making Jenny smile more broadly before continuing as 'Call on Me' by Eric Prydz plays in the background "Shall we?"

Leo's eyes widened and gave a look at the remaining Populars, who were looking at him in fear, before Leo looked back at Jenny and slowly nodded with an assured smile. Jenny then smiled with an assured glare before they swamped the Popular's in a matter of minutes, with their team not even having been hit once. Suffice to say, the Unpopulars respect to Leo had increased, even some of the Populars, despite groaning on the floor in agonizing pain, are impressed with him. Jenny then said after a few moments to catch her breath "You have such amazing skills, Leo! I'd never expect that!" Leo looked at Jenny and smiled contently, making the latter chuckle sweetly with a rosy blush; Leo felt his confidence grew a little when Jenny made that heartfelt smile, thinking to himself " _She's got an endearing smile, I'll give her that_." Jenny then thought to herself " _He's also got such a cute smile… and I cutely laughed about it. I'm not sure why, but… I feel more relieved whenever he's around_."

They then heard the bell going, signalling the end of the school day; Leo went out of the school gates and saw the students getting on the buses, when Brad said from behind "Hey LEO! You were awesome in dodgeball today, working together with Jenny. You even impressed the mathematics teacher and she rarely is ever impressed." Leo then shrugged and said "Well, I do my best in stuff like that, that's all I can give." Brad facepalmed and laughed in high amusement, before he noted "Well, you'd be a model student in a week's time, of that I'm absolutely sure. So, you want to get drinks at Mesmer's?" Leo raised his brow and inquired curiously "What's Mesmer's?" Brad widened his eyes and facepalmed himself before replying "Oh boy, I forgot you've never been to Tremorton before… It's a hangout for teens after school and on the weekends." Leo nodded with his eyes widened slightly, before replying "Sure, why not? I'd love to explore Tremorton a bit more anyway." Brad made a gentle grin, before he and Leo made a fistbump; they then walked to Mesmer's Diner, when Brad asked Leo "So Leo, tell me more about yourself…"


	7. Recollections I

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 6: Recollections I

As Leo and Brad walked to Mesmer's Diner, he told Brad about his mother; he didn't mentioned anything about Vexus or the Cluster, but he mentioned to Brad "My mother was… brutal. She orders her staff to work like clockwork and she kept me in my room like a lab rat!" Brad held his fist clenched between his teeth in a look of shock, before he asked "That's really rough… How did you endure such tension?" Leo shrugged and replied "Well, to be honest, I just like to learn about horoscopes and listen to various genre music in my spare time. Not much of that, as you can imagine, but it's better than contemplating what I've been through."

Brad nodded and said "I hear that… Well, I'll serve you a 'shake." Leo raised his brow and repeated in inquiry "'shake? What's a 'shake?" Brad raised his brow and asked "You've never had or even seen a milkshake before?" Leo shook his head, when Brad jerked his thumb towards the window inside Mesmer's Diner and Leo took a look to see a Milkshake glass being filled with thickened flavoured milk. Leo then said with widened eyes "Oh…" Leo then retracted from the window and looked up to see the Mesmer's Diner logo and asked "Why is the logo a cat?" Brad shrugged and replied "To be honest, I haven't a clue… c'mon, let's have a serving."

Brad opened the diner door and Leo entered first, to see every teen looking at him in a brief moment of surprise, before they shrugged and went on to their normal business. Leo's upper eye lids drooped in an unamused expression, before Brad gestured Leo to a stool by the counter as he fixes him up a 'shake. Leo then sat on the stool, when he heard clinking at a nearby table. He turned his head to see Don Prima and the jocks from earlier clinking their milkshakes together, reminding him of the cafeteria onboard the Cluster flagship.

(Flashback)

The cluster troops were clinking their metallic mugs, laughing because of either jokes, stories or other soldiers in the army. The Cluster Cafeteria had a venomous green theme, with bright green neon lights lined above the line to the serving counter. The meals were basically the same as the ones on earth, except they were biologically different and covered in oil so the food would slip down easily. Leo was just a few hours made, yet he was fully functioning by then; he stood in the cafeteria and noted mentally " _Yeah… I doubt humans would enjoy eating in THIS place…_ "

He sighed before he looked around and spotted an empty table in the corner, so he went over to sit and drink Motor Oil, when a familiar voice said "Hi Leo!" Leo widened his optics and turned his head to see Vega with a bag of… something hanging from her shoulder, waving at him. Leo waved back at her, albeit awkwardly, before Vega went over to the table and sat opposite of him, placing the bag next to her before saying "So how's it going?" Leo nodded his head blankly, replying "It's been great." Vega blinked once before repeating "So how's it been going?" Leo replied honestly "It's been terrible. Vexus ordered the scientists to 'enhance' me for an assignment that 'only I can succeed at'. I don't know if I WANT to be a weapon… honestly, I just want to be normal."

Vega placed her hand on Leo's, smiling assuredly; Leo's lucky to have a friend like Vega, since she's the one who chose his name in the first place. Leo smiled contently at Vega, before she nodded with her eyes closed and reached into her bag and got out a prepped meal that isn't covered or soaked in Motor Oil, receiving a sigh of relief from Leo. Vega then got out 2 forks before they both ate the shared meal, talking about lighter stuff, like relaxing in down-times and reading books. Vega then said "Leo…" Leo raised his brow, because it sounded like an echo for a moment; Vega then said louder "Leo…"

(End of Flashback)

Brad said the third time, holding a Vanilla Malt "Leo!" Leo broke off his flash back and turned to Brad, who's holding the milkshake and the latter said "Your 'shake is ready." Brad then placed the Vanilla Malt in front of Leo and told him to enjoy it, which Leo nodded curtly before he took a slurp from the cold drink. His eyes widened in surprise when the drink went down his metallic throat and gulped before saying in surprise "Wow… That's such an uplifting drink!" Brad chuckled awkwardly, before his eyes moved to a familiar customer as Leo took another slurp from the milkshake. He was caught off guard when Jenny said on his left "Hi guys!"

Leo looked and spat out in surprise on his right, making Jenny chuckle a little, as well as Brad; he knew he looked ridiculous, but the sight of Jenny just takes his spark away. Jenny then said "Sorry Leo… didn't mean to scare you again, just thought I'd stop by to see Brad." Leo rubbed his chest and he gave a wave, indicating he doesn't mind it at all. A voice that only Jenny and Brad only knew too well said on Leo's right "Braddy-boo! I'm here!" Jenny's pigtails lowered unamusingly when she thought in her mind " _Melodie… great…_ " Leo looked up to see a blonde hair girl with fair skin, freckles, a floral dress, stockings and shiny black ballet shoes; Brad then exclaimed "Mellie! Oh it's so nice to see you again!"

He went out behind the counter and twirled Melodie in the air before he placed her on the ground and looked at each other in endearment, before Melodie turned and said cheerfully to Jenny "Hi Jenny!" Jenny then raised her head and waved at Melodie, saying in a fake cheerful tone "Hey Melodie, nice to see you again…" Jenny then continued, changing to a remorseful tone "Listen, I'm really sorry for causing you grief on our last encounter…" Melodie held up her hand and shook her head, before replying "Forget about it, Jenny. I don't blame you for thinking I was evil like my father… actually, I cut my ties with him." Jenny's optics widened and said "Really? I definitely didn't see that coming, though the last time I saw him, he had it coming." Melodie heaved a sigh and noted "Tell me about it… Anyway, who's this boy?"

Leo was wondering if she was going to ask about him sooner or later, when Brad explained to Melodie about Leo and his vague, yet technically true backstory. Melodie then looked sympathetically at Leo and said "Oh I see… well, it's very nice to meet you, Leo." Leo nodded curtly at Melodie, letting out an awkward, high pitched "Eh…" Melodie, Jenny and Brad made a chuckle at Leo's weird inablilty to talk whenever Jenny's around, when Don Prima said "Hey newbie!" Leo, Jenny, Brad and Melodie looked to see Don Prima, along with his jock friends, walking towards the group with a 'shake grasped in his hand. Leo looked up at Don, who looked down at him and said "I saw your reaction to your first taste of a 'shake. Here's another, on the house…" Leo lowered his upper eyelids unamusingly, thinking to himself " _I think I know what's going to happen next…_ " Don then splashed the milkshake onto Leo's face, drenching him in Vanilla, before he chortled with his buddies as they left Mesmer's, as Jenny, Brad and Melodie glared at them venomously.

Leo just blinked his eyes once, their gaze still unamused as the Vanilla milk is still covered on his face, when a familiar hand held out a paper towel. Leo looked at it and widened his eyes; when he looked up, he saw Jenny looking concerned at Leo. Although the vanilla covering his face didn't clearly show it, he made a small smile at Jenny and politely took the paper towel before he wiped the vanilla off his face. As he wiped the last smudge of vanilla off his face, he saw Jenny gripped her hands furiously and heard her say "Ooh… Don is such self-centered jerk, but I'd never accounted him of bullying!" Leo can hear the tension in Jenny's voice; he wanted to say something to her, despite his slight lack of confidence, when Jenny heaved an exhausted sigh and said "I'd better get back home… The captain said he'd share evidence from the crash site."

Leo drooped his head, sad that he can't even talk to Jenny fluently; he didn't notice that Jenny noticed him drooping his head and felt concern about him, being bullied like that. Jenny then kneeled towards Leo and lifted his chin, looking at him sympathetically as he blushed slightly at her. Jenny, although meeting him just today, knew that Leo is such a really sweet boy; Jenny then said something that Leo would never forget "Leo… I know what you've been through and I'd never wished such harm upon you. Even though we only met like… well today, I can already tell you're a really sweet, kind, gentle boy." Leo's face blushed a deep red with his eyes widened, as Jenny smiled broadly with her eyes closed; Leo then thought to himself " _Oh Jenny… I just want to confess my feelings for you, but I just don't have a lot of confidence to express them._ " Jenny then looked endearingly at Leo, thinking to herself " _He's really such a kind-hearted boy… He's also smart, polite and so cute. Yeah, we did just meet TODAY, but he doesn't look like a threat._ "

Jenny then stood up and said to Leo "I'll see you soon, Leo." Leo nodded with an awkward, wavy smile as Jenny chuckled cutely with her eyes closed, before she left Mesmer's Diner. When she closed the door behind her, Melodie asked Leo "You love Jenny, don't you?" Leo widened his eyes and opened his mouth and shut it a few times, before he breathed in deeply before exhaling calmly and admitted "Yes… yes I do. I love her deeply, but I don't have the confidence to admit it to her." Leo was expecting them to make a snigger at least, but Melodie said cutely "Aww… You care about her so deeply..." Leo rubbed the back of his head in awkward silence, when Brad said to Melodie "Okay Mellie, I've got to clean up out back and then we'll be off. Leo, do you have a place to sleep at?" Leo shook his head sadly, before Brad offered him to sleep at his place for the night; Leo then nodded with a smile, before Brad went out back to clean up.

Melodie then asked Leo as the last of the teens left Mesmer's "I know you're a robot, Leo. Where you were built, I don't know, but I can tell you'd rather be good than evil." Leo was astonished that Melodie found out quickly that he was really a robot, when she continued "But since it's your secret and not mine, I won't tell a soul. Besides, you agree that if someone had secrets, they would tell it themselves?" Leo nodded, still shocked that Melodie knew his secret, before Melodie made a sweet smile and curtly nodded back at Leo.

Brad then came out the back and clapped his hands together, his bag over his shoulder before saying "Alright, let's get going! Tucker's probably doing his homework by now." Leo then raised his brow and inquired "Who's Tucker?" Brad looked at Leo blankly for a moment before facepalming himself and replied "Oh, sorry I forgot. Tucker's my little brother and he's the one who first encountered Jenny to begin with… albeit indirectly." Leo pursed his lips and nodded, before he stood up and went with Brad to his house, bidding Melodie goodbye as she replied "Bye Leo! See you later, Braddy-Boo!"


	8. Twilight Talk I

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 7: Twilight Talk I

(Jenny's POV)

Jenny landed on her front yard gently, knowing if she landed hard, she would shake the ground voraciously and would get in trouble from the Sky Patrol. She then went to the front door and was about to turn the knob, when she instinctively turned to see Brad and Leo walking to the former's house; Leo suddenly noticed Jenny and blushed a deep red, before he hit a lamp post and got him out of his trance. Jenny made a brief giggle, which Leo felt embarrassed about and walked with Brad feeling down; Jenny's smile then shifted slowly into a concerned expression, noting she shouldn't have laughed at Leo like that. She then turned to the front door and entered her home, when Dr Wakeman yelled "XJ-9!"

Jenny turned around to see her mother in her lab coat stomping towards her and continued "Where have you been, XJ-9? I was waiting for you!" Although she was smaller than Jenny, Nora still held quite a voice; Jenny then said "Well… I went over to Mesmer's after school to see Brad, when I saw Leo at the counter." Nora raised her brow in question and said "Uh, who's Leo?" Jenny then replied blankly "That boy we passed at the park earlier on." Nora widened her eyes and exclaimed "Oh! Carry on, then…" Jenny rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment and continued "Well, when I sat next to Leo, I said hi to him again and he suddenly spat out a mouthful of milkshake away from me in surprise." Nora raised her brow in curiosity and said "Well, that's odd…" Jenny nodded and remarked "It's not only that, but he doesn't seem to speak much whenever I'm around; in fact, he thanked me in mathematics today. He also has a rosy blush on whenever I'm nearby."

Nora puts her hand on her chin in an amusing smirk and nodded, mentally saying " _Well, this Leo has certainly got quite an infatuation with Jenny… Though I'm not sure I can be certain to trust him yet_." Jenny then went on "He's also very smart and VERY fast, but he hasn't got a good life; his mother is abusive to him and he is bullied by Don…" Nora came out of her trance when Jenny mentioned 'mother' and asked abruptly "Did he say who his mother was?" Jenny looked at her mother and shook her head, replying "He didn't, though I think it was just because it was a traumatic experience he had."

Nora let out a blank "Huh…" Jenny raised her brow and decided to change the topic "Anyway, did the Sky Patrol Captain came up with anything?" Nora then replied "Sadly, no. There was data in a disk drive we found in the escape pod, but it was heavily encrypted, far beyond the level of Earth's military codes. Whoever or WHATever was in that pod, they didn't want to share what was in it." Jenny let out a sigh, looking down in defeat when Nora asked "Actually Jenny, I must ask you: What does Leo look like?"

(Leo's POV, Brad's Residence)

Meanwhile, Leo is in the living room with Tucker, who eyed him suspiciously since neither him nor Brad knew that much about him. Leo felt awkward with Tucker leering at him in suspicion, when Brad came in holding dinner in a tray, saying "Grubs up!" He gave Tucker and Leo their plates, before he turned on the TV to the Sports Channel and sat down next to Tucker, who's still leering at Leo even when eating his food. Leo then decided to turn his attention to the TV and watched a game he had heard from the Jocks – Football. Leo wasn't fond of sports, but he definitely didn't like Football, especially the injuries. His eyes were widened in shock as the game continued, even when he was eating his dinner; Brad then saw the expression on Leo's face and changed over to the music channel, even when Tucker exclaimed "Brad!"

Leo now felt more calm, when the music video of Nirvana's 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' came on and he nodded along with the tone of the music, smiling in content. Brad is pleased that Leo is enjoying the music, despite Tucker still leering at him in suspicion; 10 minutes later, Leo, after being directed around by Brad, who views him as a timid, yet kind guy, went inside the bathroom to take a steamy shower. Leo then let out a sigh of relief before he took off his human Exo-Skin and went in the shower, nodding in rhythm as the mix-up of Linkin Park's 'Numb' and Jay-Z's 'Encore' played on the TV in the living room. Leo lifted his head and opened his optics to see the shower head, reminding him of the defence testing back onboard the Cluster Flagship.

(Flashback)

Leo is deflecting bullets from a standard-issued Minigun in the Firing Range with a Holoshield he was projecting from his left palm. Vexus is up in the control room, spectating with interest on his combat training before she said through the Mic "Okay son, time for the turrets now." Leo then dispersed the Holoshield as the Minigun wound down, before he looked up at the overhead window and nodded before letting loose. Vexus is then about to press a button that'll activate the turrets, when her pager beeped and looked down, not paying attention to what button she had just pressed. Leo looked around, wondering why the turrets haven't popped out yet; Vexus then checked the message on her pager and it reads "Finished doing chores; making dinner for you just in case you come back late."

Vexus made a very rare smile, before she realised she didn't pay attention to what button she had just pressed; She looked over which one she had just pressed and realised she had pressed the one that will release the Elite Brutes. Leo then heard menacing growls and looked around to see himself surrounded by 25 large robots, some wielding heavy armor and hammers and others wielding automatic rifles. Leo let out an unamused sigh with his eyes closed as the instrumental version of 'Red Sun' plays in the background, before he unsheathed his dual energy blades and took on the brutes with skills that are equal or greater than Jenny's: He slid aside one of the brutes and slammed it against another about to crush him with its hammer, before he leg-sweeped another and kicked it in the air before he jumped up to it, avoiding every single bullet and gripped its torso and slammed it to the ground with such power, it send out a shockwave that sent all but 5 brutes flying into the walls.

Vexus was heavily impressed with Leo's exceptional strength, athletic skills and cunning, when the 5 remaining brutes aimed their rifles at Leo as he was facing away from them; as they pulled their triggers, Leo let out his energy blades again and swiftly deflected the bullets without any sign of fatigue, before he made a wide sweep with his right blade and it sent a wave of Quantum Energy towards the Brutes, sending them out of the fight. Leo then looked up at the observation window, before he sheathed his weapons and said "Okay! Training's over!" Vexus then nodded, her mouth gaping in surprise in Leo's combat abilities, before she turned to one of the R&D Staff and whispered "I believe we have made our greatest weapon yet."

(Flashback Ends)

Leo was out of his trance when there was knocking at the door, so he turned off the shower and dried himself with a towel that Brad gave him before putting on his human Exo-Skin and opened the door to see Tucker, leering at him unamused, holding his towel and folded striped pyjamas while tapping his foot. Leo then awkwardly sided past Tucker before he looked around for Brad; a few moments later, Leo knocked on Brad's Bedroom door, supposing he's in there, before Brad's voice rang "Come in!"

Leo then twisted the knob and entered Brad's room to see him on the bottom of a double bunk bed, which Leo supposed it's for Brad and Tucker; He's then curious on the device that Brad is using and asked "Hey Brad, what's that thing you're using?" Brad turned his head to Leo and inquired "You've never heard of a Musique? Seriously?" Leo closed his eyes and shook his head, lamenting "Like I told you, my mother keeps a tight leash on me before I finally fled."

Brad nodded in understanding, before Leo asked "Actually, does Jenny own a Musique?" Brad shook his head and replied "No… though she was desperate to get one that she stole a limited edition from the mall and made an alias named 'Ruby Rocket'." Leo smiled and made a chortle, getting Brad to ask "Why is that funny?" Leo then replied "Well, I just think it's adorable that she coats herself in red paint… then again, I wouldn't blame her for something so desirable like that." Brad shrugged and noted "Good point. Well, there's a sleeping bag in the wardrobe you can use."

Leo thanked Brad and grabbed the sleeping bag from the bottom of the wardrobe, before asking Brad "Hey Brad, is your brother suspicious of new people?" Brad then looked away from his Musique and replied "Not often, no… Why do you ask?" Leo heaved a sigh before replying "Well, he was leering at me suspiciously throughout meal time and again when I answered the Bathroom door." Brad tapped his Musique in thought, before he replied "Don't take it personally, he'll warm up to you eventually." Leo nodded, though uncertainly, before he laid out the sleeping bag as Tucker entered the room, unamused that Leo is sleeping in the same room with him and Brad.

He didn't utter a word as he climbed the ladder to the top bunk as Leo shook his head sombrely before he slid in the sleeping bag and said "Night, guys." Brad then replied "Night, Leo." Leo shut his eyes softly, as he heard Tucker whisper to Brad "Brad? I'm not sure about Leo…" Brad then replied to Tucker in a whisper "Tuck, Leo isn't dangerous. He's just brought up from a horrible mother that kept him in a tight leash in his whole life." Tucker pursed his lips, before saying "Still…" Brad sighed before he closed his eyes, as did Tucker; Leo heard their conversation and felt uncomfortable about Tucker's distrust on him before he closed his eyes for good.


	9. Slight Deja Vu

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 8: Slight Déjà vu

Tucker woke up slowly and opened his eyes in a narrow leer, before he blinked and opened his eyes to see that Leo wasn't in the sleeping bag. He then heard someone snoring and looked under the top bunk to see Brad resting his head on his arm, with his mouth gaping as he snored. Tucker heaved a sigh before he went down the ladder, wanting to grab some cereal; as he reached the Kitchen, he heard the shower running suddenly and thought that Leo probably got up first. Tucker then went over to the bathroom door and knocked on it, but he heard the shower still going; he then rolled his eyes and went back to the Kitchen to have his cereal.

A few minutes later, Tucker heard the shower turned off and went over to the bathroom door before knocking on it and Leo responded "Who is it?" Tucker shook his head and entered the Bathroom to see, much to his immediate shock, a familiar looking robot, but different. Leo looked awkwardly at Tucker as the latter looked awkwardly back; Leo then said "Let's face it, this is a really awkward encounter." Tucker made a smirk, before he replied "Well, we're agreed on that much… Wait, do you have powers and weapons like Jenny?" Leo rubbed the back of his head and noted "Well, yeah… yeah, actually." Tucker made a broad smile and asked "What do you have?"

Leo's smile faltered into unease and replied honestly "To be honest, my powers and weapons had been locked from a Failsafe Chip inserted in the back of my head. It's melted into a crisp now, but fact still is, no powers or weapons." Tucker nodded, sad that Leo has no powers or weapons now, when he said "Sorry for the distrust, I just didn't know you were a robot." Leo then made a shrug and replied "No need to apologise, Tucker. I just needed to fit in a bit more, really." Tucker shrugged with a smile, before he noticed Leo's Human Exo-Skin; Leo turned and saw the Exo-Skin before Leo said "Sorry for being rush-rush, but I've REALLY got to change into that now."

Tucker nodded before he witnessed in awe Leo's Human Exo-Skin merge with Leo and turned him to a human. Leo then said "Well, I'd better have some breakfast… if it's not a problem." Tucker looked blankly in surprise at Leo, before he shook his head in a smile and went over to the Bathroom sink as Leo left the bathroom and went inside the Kitchen to have some cereal. A couple minutes later, Brad came into the Kitchen in his Pyjama's and puts waffles in the toaster as Tucker came into the Kitchen; Brad then said "Morning guys! I see you resolved some tension between you two."

Both Leo and Tucker shrugged in broad smiles, before Brad grabbed the Waffles in mid-air and puts them on a plate before he turns on his Musique and tuned in to the News Forecast, as the presenter said during mid-sentence "…Sky Patrol had done some examinations on the Escape Pod yesterday night, but came up without any leads. The Captain of the Sky Patrol had kindly responded to the progress in the examination…" Tucker looked at Leo, who looked back at him and made a shrug before the Captain said "We've made some progress in our thorough examination of the pod, but all we managed to find was the occupant was only known as 'Test Subject #9' and the co-ordinates to where it was ejected is encrypted in a code far beyond Earth's Militairy coding. Whoever or Whatever was in that pod, they covered their tracks well, but it's only a matter of time before we find out."

Leo widened his eyes and looked at Tucker, who looked back at him with widened eyes too. Brad then turned off his Musique and said "Well, we'd better get ready for school today, guys." Leo and Tucker nodded at Brad before he went to his room to get ready; once he was out of earshot, Tucker then said to Leo "I won't breathe a word about you, especially to Jenny. If she finds out what you are, she'll boot you to the sun herself." Leo nodded in agreement, before they got ready for school.


	10. Actions Speak Louder

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 9: Actions Speak Louder

Leo walked to the front entrance with Brad on his second day at school, still in awe of the infrastructure; he was interrupted when he was hit on the back of the head with a thrown football, exclaiming "OOWWW!" He then heard deep laughter from behind and turned to look, in a narrow leer, Don and his jocks laughing and pointing at Leo. Leo then gripped his fists furiously, wanting to march over to Don and punch him, but decided that he wasn't worth the trouble.

He then headed inside with Brad, wanting to get as far from Don as he can; he then suddenly bumped into Jenny near his locker and the latter turned around before he quickly said "Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you!" Jenny looked at Leo and made a genuine smile before replying softly "It's okay Leo… Is something wrong?" She noticed Leo's left eye twitching every few seconds, which Leo felt he might as well tell her; he said, placing his hand over his left eye because it was irritating him "Don threw a football at the back of my head… I swear, he's pushing his luck with me." Jenny sighed; her optics closed with her mouth facing down as she thought " _Don… I hate you so much now… Hurting Leo like he was your personal punching bag…_ "

Jenny then looked at Leo, who is rubbing the back of his head and continued, with a small smile " _He's such a sweet guy, even though I met him like yesterday. He's also so shy of me whenever I'm around him—Wait a minute… does that mean… he has feelings for me?!_ " Jenny smiled more broadly with her optics closed and slight blushes on her cheeks, as Leo blushed with an awkward smile; their tender moment was short lived when the school bell rang for assembly, so they went to the hall as Leo thought to himself " _Good news, Jenny and I shared a tender moment; Bad News, Melodie and Tucker knows what I really am_."

After assembly, Leo and Jenny went to Social Studies and sat side-by-side, much to the latter's joy. The teacher put the class on the basics of relationships for the day's lesson – How it works, the types of relationships and the stages. The class then went to work on the subject, with Leo blushing when he thought of Jenny and himself in a relationship. Half-an-hour into the lesson, Leo started to feel like he was being hit by something small every 30 seconds; he then heard a familiar voice snigger and knew in an instant it was Don. 20 paper pellets later, Leo began to shake slightly in tension; his eyes glaring in anger, which was noticed by Jenny, Brad and Sheldon.

They then turned to see Don putting something in his bag innocently, but also a page torn from his book; the teacher then raised her head to see the scene and made a sigh before she stood up and went over to Don's desk and inquired him to empty his bag. Don innocently asked why, when the teacher suddenly grabbed his bag and emptied it onto the floor; aside from a couple of library books and writing utensils, a white and red striped straw fell from the bag, confirming the teacher's suspicions. She then said to Don firmly "Don Prima, I'd like to see you after class." Don looked astonished, but he's really ticked that he was ratted out by Leo; Jenny then looked at Leo, who looked at her back with his eyes widened slightly and mouthed at her "Thank you." Jenny rested her chin on her hand, pretending to think when she made a wink at him with a slight blush. Leo blushed too before he looked back at his book, looking at the handwriting as he thought " _She winked at me… she really winked at me…_ "

When lunchtime came, Leo grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of fruit juice and turned to face the tables, thinking on which table to sit at; he then saw a familiar hand gesturing him to sit at the same table he sat yesterday, so he walked over to it. When he arrived at the table, he saw Jenny waved at him with a cheery expression and said "Hey Leo! Come sit down next to me!" Leo blankly looked at Jenny with a slight blush, blinking twice before he shifted his expression into a sweet smile and nodded before he sat next to her.

Jenny then asked Leo as the latter drank the fruit juice "So about your mother… What was she like?" Leo mis-swallowed and sputtered out his juice, coughing hard as Jenny rubbed his back, before Leo said after making a gulp "Well… Like I said, she's rather brutal and views me nothing more than a tool. Most of the time, she puts me on a strict schedule that it's not even a joke."

Jenny looked down and nodded, before replying "I know how that is… prior to meeting Brad and Tucker, she only lets me out to save the world from various threats, even C-Class Asteroids." Leo looked at Jenny and said "Seriously? What's the point of defending a planet from a C-Class? They ALWAYS burn up in the atmosphere until it's nothing but the size of a hackey sack." Jenny then replied, looking at Leo "I KNOW. It's been getting to the point that I just hover above the atmosphere and watch the eventual rock just land harmlessly on the ground."

Jenny sighed in annoyance as Leo nodded, understanding Jenny's ire before he asked "Brad told me that you don't own a Musique…" Jenny nodded slowly, the events of her taking the Limited Edition Musique still lingering in her head, when Leo continued "If I ever get one, I'm more than willing to give it to you." Jenny perked up almost instantly before she looked at Leo to see if he was joking; Leo looked at Jenny with an affirmed smile before the latter hugged him with a broad smile and repeatedly exclaimed "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Leo widened his eyes in surprise, before he patted Jenny on her back with a small smile; Jenny opened her eyes endearingly and thought " _Smart: Check. Sweet: Check. Similar Background: Check. Kind: DEFINITE check!_ " Leo then thought of something that came across his head and asked "Jenny? What kind of music do you like?" Jenny looked up at Leo and was about to reply, when Don's voice exclaimed harshly "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

Both Leo and Jenny jumped in surprise, before they saw Don, red with fury, marching towards them and ranted "I've been sacked from the football team AND I'm not allowed 20 metres to the Debutante because of you!" Don pointed at Leo, who widened his eyes in surprise before Leo replied "What did I do? I didn't do anything wrong!" Don then threw a punch at Leo, but it was caught by the PE teacher, who said "Don, detention! Come with me, no exceptions." Don then leered venomously at Leo before he went with the PE teacher out of the cafeteria; Leo made a nervous gulp before he said "I'm certain it's only going to get harder from here on out." Jenny nodded, her optics widened in shock before they returned to have their lunch.


	11. Space Biker's Mistake

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 10: Space Biker's Mistake

Throughout the rest of the school period, Leo is constantly thinking on how to get a Musique for Jenny without causing a fuss as Jenny looked at Leo in interest; Sheldon then tried and tried again to ask Jenny out to the Debutante, but was always interrupted. When the bell rang to signal the end of day, everyone went to their locker's and packed their homework and utensils into their bags, when Brad got a message from Melodie that reads " _You finished for today, Braddy-Boo? Wanna hang out at Mesmer's_?" Brad made a small smile and texted back " _Of course I can, Mellie-Bell. I'll be there soon. ;)_ "

Brad then pocketed his Musique in his pants before he joined Leo, who was lost in thought out the front; when he tapped Leo's shoulder, Leo screamed in surprise and turned to see it was just Brad. Leo breathed in and out a few times before saying "Brad… There isn't any problem, is there?" Brad shook his head and replied "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go over to Mesmer's…" Leo gave it a thought, before he shrugged and said "Yeah, why not? It'd be nice to see Melodie again."

Brad made a friendly smile before they walked to Mesmer's, talking about today's events and shared their annoyance with Don. When they arrived at Mesmer's, Leo widened his eyes when he saw Jenny at the counter, talking with Melodie in an expression Leo correctly assumed is regret. Both he and Brad then entered Mesmer's and the former went over to the counter, greeting Jenny and Melodie, as Brad went out the back to change into his work clothes. Jenny and Melodie greeted Leo back, which the former patted a stool next to her with a broad smile; Leo then sat next to Jenny with a slight blush and a sweet, gentle smile, along with glistening eyes looking down at the counter.

Jenny looked over her shoulder and felt flattered at Leo's tender expression, thinking to herself " _He_ ' _s really infatuated with me… Why can't he just say he likes me, though?_ " At that moment, a green light suddenly shone on all the exterior windows of the diner and everyone looked out to see 4 hover-bikes floating down near the door. Jenny groaned in annoyance and said "Space Bikers…" Leo raised his brow and inquired "What are Space Bikers?" As Jenny was about to answer, the front door was suddenly opened by four, female aliens, wearing black leather clothing with spikes on their shoulder-guards and helmets, with a worm-like pet on a leash looking timid.

Leo then said with his eyes widened in surprise "Never mind." The leader of the Space Bikers then saw Jenny at the counter and walked there, with her pet streaking alongside her, shaking in fright. Jenny then leered at the Space Biker, as Leo looked at the pet, who was looking at him, still shivering in fright; the Leader then said "Hello, Jenny." Jenny then replied sarcastically "Nice to see you, too." Leo can see that Jenny and the Space Bikers are obviously hostile against each other, so he slipped off the stool to pet the Space Bikers pet as the Space Bikers got out their weapons.

Jenny then said as Brad just opened the back door "I've beaten you many times before, this won't be any different." The Leader of the Space Bikers then made a smirk, before Jenny was suddenly electrocuted by a hidden miniature stun rod inside the Space Bikers sleeve; Leo and the Space Biker's Bullworm, who was just enjoying a gentle stroke from Leo, turned their heads to see what had just happened. Jenny then let out a soft "Ow…" as the Space Bikers readied their weapons; Leo then unhooked the leash from the Bull-Worm and casual asided to it "You might want to keep to a corner for a minute or two…"

The Bull-Worm nodded before he slinked to a corner as Leo stood up defiantly; one of the Space Bikers named Tammy then said "Ooooo… Looks like Prince Charming's here to the rescue!" Leo is unfazed at this comment, though noted he imagines that in his head occasionally, before he said the Leader "I'd strongly suggest you leave before you and your members get thrown out." The Space Bikers, even Don, laughed hysterically at Leo's warning, believing him to be 'all talk, no rock'; the Leader then walked up to him and smiled broadly at Leo, who smiled back at her when the Leader changed her expression to puzzlement. Leo closed his eyes as the Leader looked down to see Leo's hand gripping her wrist firmly; she then looked at Leo in surprise, as did the rest of the Space Bikers, before Leo opened his eyes in a cunning leer.

He then threw the leader out the front door and she landed on her bike, groaning in pain, before the Space Bikers looked at Leo in fear; Leo then said firmly "I'll say it again… Get out." The Space Bikers didn't need telling twice; they scampered out of Mesmer's and started up their bikes before leaving the Earth. Leo then snapped his fingers and went to the pet Bull-Worm hiding in the corner, before he picked it up gently and went outside, holding the Bull-Worm in his arms and stroking it gently before he cleared his throat at the Leader of the Space Bikers. When she looked up, she saw Leo standing over her, stroking her pet Bull-Worm, saying "Unless you want that inevitable thrashing, I'd suggest you leave now."

The Leader nodded before she went on her bike, as Leo placed the Bull-Worm on the side-seat and patted him before the Leader started her bike and shot off out of Earth. Leo then went back inside the Diner and saw everyone, save for Jenny, looking at him in astonishment; he hardly cared about it because he was concerned about Jenny. He then went next to Jenny, who was painfully trying to stand up; when she made a step forward, she fell for a split second before Leo caught her, looking at her in concern.

Leo then said "Jenny, I realise this is obviously a stupid question, but are you okay?" Jenny slowly, but painfully, turned her head to Leo and closed her eyes, shaking her head with her mouth trembling. Leo then said "Jenny, you want some help getting back home?" Jenny looked at Leo and made a sincere smile, before she replied "Yes please… I'd really appreciate it." Leo smiled, before he hoisted Jenny up to a slouching position and the latter threw her arm around Leo's neck before being escorted home; Melodie then remarked to Brad "I think it's safe to say that Leo is rather protective of Jenny and willing to help her however he can." Brad nodded as they saw Leo and Jenny pass the window until they are out of view.


	12. Helping Hand I

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 11: Helping Hand I

It took half an hour for Leo to help Jenny back to her home, before they reached the front door; Leo then knocked on the door 3 times and waited for a few moments to see Nora in her Lab Coat. She was surprised to see Jenny leaning on Leo, who is grateful of his generous help, before Leo explained what happened earlier. When he finished, Nora then lets them in and added "Bring her to the Lab; I'll see how much damage she has sustained from that encounter."

Leo nodded before he helped Jenny into the Laboratory, as Nora looked on with a small smile, thinking to herself " _Jenny's not wrong: He's kind, polite and honest. Not to mention rather protective of others_." Leo and Jenny were lowered into the Laboratory, which is filled with notes, equipment, file cabinets and disk drives. As Leo helped Jenny into the Lab, he saw a similar capsule to the one he was created on the Cluster Flagship and guessed correctly it's where Jenny was made and repaired.

He then began to think on how he can help Jenny into the capsule without unintentionally damaging her or the capsule; his answer came when 2 robotic arms carried Jenny into the capsule and began to scan her systems. Leo then looked at the capsule blankly, before he remembered the capsule on the Cluster Flagship…

( _Flashback_ )

Vexus came into the R&D section of the Cluster Flagship, due to receiving a message from the head researcher that the weapon is ready. She made a malicious grin, thinking to herself " _Finally, it's ready! With it, not even XJ-9 can stop us_!" She then stopped in front of the capsule and made a devious smile when the capsule open with mist seeping out.

She was hoping her weapon would already be awake when the door opened, when her grin turned into irritation and saw YJ-9 sleeping quietly. She then said "Designation YJ-9, wake up." YJ-9 didn't stir or move, before Vexus said "Designation YJ-9, Come out of your stasis." YJ-9 still didn't stir or move, making Vexus grit her teeth in annoyance; she then yelled "WAKE UP, YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS!" YJ-9 moved a bit and Vexus broadened her grin, before YJ-9 slumped against the metal wall with his mouth gaping slightly.

Vexus clenched her fists and shook them in irritation with her teeth gritted tightly, before she looked around for something to wake him up. She then grabbed a horn and used it near YJ-9, but it didn't stir him awake. She then grabbed a whistle and blew into it, but this also didn't work. She then tried to use a variety of musical instruments, such as a Xylophone, a Flute, a Cello, an Electric Piano, a Drum Kit and even an Electric Guitar on full volume; none proved effective to wake up YJ-9.

Vega then came into the R&D room and said "Holy cow, why are you making such a racket?!" Vega rolled her slitted optics before pointing to YJ-9, who is still sleeping quietly with his mouth gaping slightly still. Vega shook her head in annoyance before she offered to wake him up; Vexus relented, noting "Go ahead, I don't think anything could wake him up." Vega then approached the capsule and nudged YJ-9 in the arm; YJ-9 then stirred awake and made a deep yawn before he looked around. Vega then turned her head to her mother in a cunning grin, before Vexus then admitted "Okay, I'll give you that one…"

Vega then turned back to YJ-9 and held her hand genuinely in front of him, before YJ-9 took it and gently stepped out the capsule before the head researcher approached them and said "Queen Vexus, I must do some system checks on our new project before we can consider weapon and movement training." Vexus then turned her head unamused before she flatly replied "Go ahead…" The head researcher then gestured Vega and YJ-9 to follow him; as they followed him, Vega asked YJ-9 "You were awake all along, were you?" YJ-9 made an amused smile at Vega, confirming her suspicion.

( _End of Flashback_ )

Leo was tapped on his shoulder by Dr Wakeman, bringing him back out of his faze before Nora said "The scan says that Jenny isn't as damaged as anticipated, but her flight chip is fried; can you do me a favour and get one from the cellar?" Leo then replied "Of course, Mrs. Wakeman; Anything for Jenny. Is there something I should be mindful, though?" Nora widened her eyes in shock, before she said "Well… there are 8 other models down there, but they're currently resting. Still, I'd advise you to get the chip and get it back to me as quiet as you can."

Leo nodded before he went down to the cellar, lightly treading down the wooden stairs before he saw the models that Dr Wakeman warned him about: He noted that they are kind of like sisters to Jenny. He then snuck over to where the box marked 'Spare Parts' is and scanned it to see if the flight chip is inside; he then saw it on the bottom and made as little noise as possible to get the chip. When he grabbed it, he looked over his shoulder to check if the older models are still inactive, before relieved that they are. He then quietly snuck back up the wooden stairs, unaware that the XJ Sisters turned their heads.

When Leo came out the cellar, he came back to the R&D room and gave Dr Wakeman the flight chip; Nora thanked Leo for his assistance, before inquiring "I don't suppose you've made any noise in particular while you were down there?" Leo then replied, although uncertainly "I've made as little noise as I can, though there's that chance that they've noticed me regardless." Nora leered at Leo before saying "I guess you made a fair point." Nora then gave one of the robotic arms the spare flight chip, before its twin removed the burnt chip in Jenny's right arm and placed the intact spare in its place.

When she was lowered, she opened her optics and stepped out the capsule before she said to her mother "Thank you mom for repairing me." Nora smiled before she rubbed the back of her head and replied "Uh… Actually, it's Leo you should thank. After all, he DID help you back home; he also grabbed the spare flight chip in the cellar for you." Jenny then looked at Leo astonished, which Leo closed his eyes and smiled with a faint blush; Jenny then smiled sweetly before she said "Aww, Leo… You'd really do anything for me, right?"

Leo nodded, blushing deeper before he felt something soft on his cheek; he opened his eyes in surprise to see Jenny pecking him in the cheek. His head then turned tomato red in flattery before he stuttered in embarrassment "I… I… I… I should Pro-Probably get g-going now… S-See you tomorrow, J-J-J-Jenny…" Leo then turned around to be lifted up from the elevator and exited the front door, going back to Brad's in a stagger. Jenny giggled from Leo's reaction, as Nora made a smirk and thought " _Yeah… I can tell they like each other very much…_ "


	13. Misunderstanding I

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 12: Misunderstanding I

Brad and Melodie are at Brad's house, waiting in concern for Leo to come in to tell them about Jenny's condition; Melodie eyed Brad nervously, because she promised Leo she wouldn't tell Brad, Tucker and anyone else, ESPECIALLY Jenny, on what Leo really is. They turned their heads the instant when they heard knocking at the front door, so Brad stood up and went over to the front door; when he answered, he was odded out when he saw Leo smiling contently with his eyes closed and blushed deeply.

Brad then raised his brow in puzzlement and asked "What happened?" It took a few moments before Leo replied in a weird, high pitch voice "She pecked me on the cheek… Jenny pecked me on the cheek…" Brad still has his brow raised and asked "So, Jenny's alright then?" Leo nodded, still wearing the content smile, before Brad ushered him inside.

Melodie stood up to see Brad leading Leo into the Living Room, smiling contently; Melodie then asked Leo "Is she okay?" Leo nodded, as Melodie puts her hand over her mouth and made a slight giggle before asking "I'm just making a wild guess here, but did she kiss you in thanks?" Leo's face went tomato red in embarrassment, before he nodded voraciously. Melodie held her laughter in a stifle, as Brad expressed slight irritation before saying "I'll just check on Tucker to see how he's doing on his homework." Brad then walked to his bedroom as Leo and Melodie looked at Brad walking away, his hands clenched firmly before he closed the door.

Leo then turned to Melodie in a puzzled expression and asked her "What's the matter with him?" Melodie shrugged before they sat down on opposing armchairs and Leo briefed her on what happened after he left Mesmer's with Jenny; after he explained everything, even a flashback he had (though in a whisper), Melodie made a sincere smile before saying "A boy like you is rare, Leo. You have such a heart of gold and you are willing to risk your life to help and protect others." Leo was briefly startled before he smiled with a slight blush and replied "Yeah… You know, you and Brad are good for each other, really."

Melodie placed her hand on her cheek with a sincere smile before Leo continued, admitting in despair "But… I just don't have enough confidence to ask Jenny out… ESPECIALLY on what I really am. Heck, I don't even know WHAT to say to her if I DO have the confidence." Leo slumped on the armchair, sighing in grief as he looked up. Melodie then gave it a thought and said "How about we roleplay? I'll be Jenny and you'll be… well, YOU." Leo tilted his head in a curious leer, before he replied "Okay… You know, I'm really grateful you're doing this, Melodie. I've never asked for a better friend like you." Melodie then smiled with her eyes closed before they began to roleplay.

In Brad's room, Brad listened through the door with a small glass cup and vaguely heard Leo's and Melodie's discussion and suspected that Leo had sweet talked her into going to the debutante. Tucker looked up suspiciously at Brad and said "Brad, Leo isn't going to take Melodie away from you. He's focusing on Jenny, you know." Brad ignored Tucker as he heard Melodie giggle and say "Oh Leo! You're so sweet!" Brad clenched his hand firmly, resulting with a crack on the glass cup and his eyes shaking slightly in rage before he said "I'm going out there."

Back in the living room, Leo and Melodie are roleplaying on the former's scenario of asking Jenny out on a date, before Leo asked "So how was it? Was it good?" Melodie nodded with a genuine smile, before she replied "I'm certain she'll accept… provided the earth isn't invaded when you attempt it, anyway."

Leo shrugged, before Brad swung the bedroom door open and exclaimed to Leo angrily, making the latter flinch "GET OUT! DON'T YOU DARE GET CLOSE TO HER AGAIN!" Melodie then intervened and retorted "Brad, KNOCK IT OFF! Leo and I are just friends, that's what he prefers!" Brad then turned to Melodie and asked "By 'friends', you mean 'saying stuff behind my back', then fine!"

Melodie then replied, her optics welling with tears "Brad… I swear to you, we aren't saying stuff behind your back. Leo and I are just roleplaying the scenario of him asking Jenny out on a date…" Brad then slowly averted his anger before he breathed in and out coolly before he turned his head to apologise to Leo, but the damage was done: Leo left the house through the front door like a bullet from a railgun.


	14. Power Up I

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 13: Power Up I

Leo ran in fear from Brad's scolding for half an hour before he found himself in the downtown area. Although he knew Brad got it all wrong, he's still shook up from the scolding; still, he has no idea on where to sleep for tonight. He then decided to walk around Tremorton, since he hasn't been to every corner of the city yet.

During the walk around, he passed by the Post Office, City Hall, The Mall, Fire Station, Police Precinct, General Hospital; he was then amazed by the one building that's look like to be Hi-Tech: The Sky Patrol Headquarters. He looked up at the many floors of the skyscraper, which were circled by defence drones, before he made an awed smile and said "This is so amazing…"

Meanwhile, Brad, Tucker and Melodie are searching for Leo in the residential area, which Tucker said after nearly an hour of searching "It's no use Brad! He's not here…" Brad then replied "He's SOMEWHERE Tucker! I doubt he'd have gotten far."

Tucker rolled his eyes before continuing to search, when Melodie asked "Brad… How much longer are we searching for Leo?" Brad then replied, puzzled "About 10 minutes…" Melodie then asked, not averting her gaze in the distance "What if we don't have 10 minutes?" Brad then replied, raising his head a little "Then we call the Sky Patrol Hotline to search for him. Why do you ask?" Melodie said as her optics widened in fear "Because I seriously doubt we HAVE 10 minutes." Brad and Tucker then stopped searching to see what Melodie is seeing; they took a few steps back before they fled to Downtown as a Cluster Squadron chased them in the dropship.

Leo then began to walk back to the residential district, deciding to ask Dr Wakeman if he can sleep at her home for the night, when he heard a familiar voice yell "LEO! RUN!" Leo looked up to see Brad, Tucker and Melodie running towards him, before his eyes widened when he saw what the trouble was: A Squadron of Cluster Soldier in a heavily armed dropship.

Leo then said softly "Uh oh…" He then ran away as well, when a Cluster on a mounted Plasma Launcher took aim at the fleeing group and pulled the trigger. Leo looked over his shoulder and realised his friends were in danger of being hurt from the Plasma Shot, so he slowed down a little and pushed them out of the way just as the Plasma Shot hit Leo and sent him crashing into an abandoned apartment building.

Tucker then yelled in despair "LEO, NOOOOO!" In the apartment building, Leo got out from the wall rubble and patted the dust off of him, before he turned and saw his friends in danger. He gripped his hands furiously with his teeth gritted firmly, when he heard a low-tune hum and looked down to see his hands are making the noise. He then got out of his human Exo-Skin and held his palms in front of him before he saw Quantum energy materialising in front of him.

His optics widened when he realised that his powers were only just temporarily locked, before remembering the burnt out Fail-Safe Chip. He then understood at once, before he went up the stairs and onto the roof as the dropship turned so that the gunman would be aiming at Brad, Tucker and Melodie. Leo was about to intervene, when he realised he was the same colouration as Jenny, so he materialised his whole body pitch black and puts on his holomask before he jumped over to the opposing rooftop.

The gunman then switched to a minigun and pulled the trigger with a malicious smirk; as the gun-barrel wound up quickly, Brad, Tucker and Melodie ducked their heads before they heard the bullets firing… but it wasn't hitting them. Tucker then dared to open his eye and was in surprise to what he was seeing; he nudged Brad and said "Brad… LOOK!"

Brad opened his eyes to see a figure shielding them with a holoshield from his left palm, with the minigun's bullets having no effect from the holoshield. Brad then looked at Tucker and said "Is it… a robot?" Tucker nodded silently before they heard the minigun's barrel wounding down from overheating. The gunman then raised his head as Leo dispersed the holoshield before the latter said "My turn."

Leo then materialised Quantum energy into his fists, before they turned into hand cannons and shot at the dropship twice before it began to spin out of control. Leo then ran towards the dropship, which was going to crash into an occupied building, before he jumped and grasped it before saying "Manual Override!"

He then directed the dropship onto the ground and entered it to sack the Cluster Squadron before he exited the dropship and grabbed the tail before swinging it around in increased speed before he threw it out of the city limits as it blew up. Tucker, Brad and Melodie looked, unknown to them but Melodie, at Leo in surprise before he knocked out the Squadron.

He then turned around and said to the group "I trust any of you aren't seriously harmed?" It took them a few moments to reply, before they shook their heads; Leo then made a courteous nod before he left the area just as the Sky Patrol came to the area.

10 minutes later, Tucker, Brad and Melodie are wrapped in blankets and sitting on the bench, when Jenny flew into the area and rushed to the group and yelled "GUYS!" She then gave them a relieving hug, before she asked "Where's Leo?" Brad, Tucker and Melodie were stunned, because they forgot about Leo; they then heard rubble moving from the abandoned apartment building before Leo, in his human Exo-Skin, staggered out of the hole with his mouth trembling.

Jenny then exclaimed loudly "LEO!" She then rushed over to Leo and hugged him tightly; Leo's fortunate he's got dense armour, though since he doesn't want Jenny to know he's a robot yet, he let out an *OOF!*. Leo then looked down and patted Jenny on the back with a small smile, which Jenny blushed about, before she broke it off and said in concern "What happened?"

Leo explained, as he let loose his arms "After I left your home, admittedly in infatuation…" Jenny giggled slightly with a blush, still remembering of the peck she gave Leo before the latter continued "I went over to Brad's to inform him and Melodie on your condition. A few minutes later, there was a misunderstanding and Brad scolded me off."

Jenny held her hands on her chest in concern, before Leo continued "After that drama, I decided to look around Tremorton some more. It was about nearly half an hour before I decided to turn in, when I heard screaming; when I looked up, I saw Tucker, Brad and Melodie running away from a Cluster Dropship."

Jenny's optics widened and questioned "The Cluster?!" Leo nodded glumly, before he continued "I ran with them as well, before I noticed one of the soldier brought out a Plasma Turret and took a shot at us. I couldn't let them get hurt, so I pushed them aside and took the shot, which as you can see, resulted in me crashing into this apartment building. By the time I got back up, the Sky Patrol was here."

Jenny's optics welled with tears of joy, though Leo didn't deserve it since the last bit was a lie. Jenny then said "You… You're willing to… sacrifice yourself to save others?" Leo then looked at Jenny's face and nodded with a small, sincere smile, before Jenny lunged at him with a tight hug. Leo was frozen briefly, before he hugged Jenny back with a warm smile, secretly happy that he's having a moment with the girl of his dreams.

Jenny then slowly broke off the hug before she smiled endearingly at Leo; she then went over to the others as Leo looked on with a deep blush. He then saw Jenny asking Brad what happened and he confirmed Leo's story, adding that they were saved by a robot that looked quite similar to Jenny and did very little damage. Jenny puts her hand over her mouth and tapped her finger in ponder before she excused herself and went back over to Leo.

Jenny then asked awkwardly "Leo… Um… You, uh… You want to sleep over at my place?" Leo widened his eyes and blushed like a tomato, before he nodded while smiling broadly. Jenny then smiled with her optics closed and walked with Leo back to her house, thinking to herself " _His kindness… His sweetness… His protective instincts… I swear, I'm going to fall head over heels in love with Leo…_ "


	15. Jenny's Infatuation

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 14: Jenny's Infatuation

When Leo and Jenny arrived at the latter's home, they heard a baby crying inside and Jenny sighed in annoyance before saying "XJ-1…" Leo raised his brow, before Jenny replied "She's my baby sister… you know, the robot egg in the cellar when you were getting a spare flight chip?" Leo nodded before Jenny continued "Well, that's XJ-1."

Jenny then opened the front door and saw XJ-5 holding XJ-1 in her arms, who's bawling out crying. XJ-5 is trying to shush her baby sister, without any success; Nora, who has her ears covered by her hands, noticed Jenny and Leo at the front door.

She then gestured them over and said "Can either of you please calm down XJ-1?! She's been crying non-stop for 10 minutes!" Both Jenny and Leo nodded before they went over to XJ-5 and she said to Jenny "Maybe you could have better luck than me to calm her down?! I can't mop the floor AND calm down XJ-1 at the same time!"

Jenny then replied "I'll try, XJ-5!" XJ-5 handed XJ-1 over to Jenny before she grabbed a mop and began to clean up XJ-1's mess as Jenny tried to calmly shushed XJ-1 down, but she wasn't having any luck either.

Nora then said to Leo "Maybe YOU can have a go?!" Leo then replied "It's enough that I'll TRY!" Nora then said "Fair enough, just please try to calm her down!" Leo nodded before he went over to Jenny and asked "Mrs Wakeman told me to have a go at calming XJ-1 down!" Jenny then nodded before she gave XJ-1 over to Leo, who looked down at XJ-1, who's still bawling out loudly. Leo then stroked the top of XJ-1's head before she stopped crying and sniffed, to see Leo smiling awkwardly back at her. She sniffed a few times, trembling her mouth, before Leo said softly "You're an adorable little sparkplug, aren't you?" XJ-1 turned her mouth to a small smile, as Nora, Jenny and XJ-5 looked at Leo in interest. Leo then said as he nuzzled his nose on XJ-1's belly "Aren't you?!"

XJ-1 giggled cutely as Leo nuzzled her belly, surprising Nora and XJ-5 as Jenny clasped her hands over her chest in endearment, before Leo broke off the nuzzling and wiggled his fingers at XJ-1, who's giggling in amusement. Nora then said "Leo… I didn't know you're playful with babies. Are you an experienced babysitter?" Leo shook his head, before replying "This is my first time, actually. I don't meet a lot of kids, but I do know what thing…"

Jenny then asked in a teasing tone "What's that, Leo?" Leo then smiled happily and replied "That she's an adorable little cutie-pie!" Leo nuzzled XJ-1, who's laughing amusingly while rocking side to side slightly, bringing Nora, Jenny and XJ-5 to look at each other in amusement, before Leo said to XJ-1 softly as he cradled her "Get some sleep, little angel… tomorrow's another day." He then softly whistled 'Rock-a-Bye Baby' as XJ-1 babbled softly before yawning and dozed off to sleep in Leo's arms.

Jenny and XJ-5 silently awed at Leo's nurturing, as Nora led Leo quietly to the cellar and placed XJ-1 in her pod gently before whispering softly "Sweet dreams, XJ-1…" Leo and Nora then quietly went back up to the dining room, when Jenny asked, although knowing the answer "How's XJ-1 doing?" Leo responded by holding his hands together and made a sleeping expression, before Jenny said "That's great to hear… Thanks so much for doing that, you're a doll."

Jenny then hugged Leo with a content smile and rested her head on his shoulder, which Leo hugged her back and closed his eyes with a gentle smile. Jenny then opened her optics slightly and thought as she looked at Leo " _I'm with Melodie on Leo… He DOES have a heart of gold. And the way he interacted with XJ-1… I mean, I wish there was more guys like Leo out there…_ "

Jenny then broke off the hug and held Leo's hand as she looked endearingly in his eyes, before they widen their eyes in their moment and blushed rosy red before Nora cleared her throat. Leo and Jenny then turned their heads before Nora said to Leo "I suppose you'd want to stay the night, Leo?" Leo then pursed his lips before replying in a nod "If it's no trouble, Mrs Wakeman…" Nora shook her head with an amusing smile, before Jenny took Leo up to her room, much to the latter's enjoyment.

Leo is in awe at Jenny's room, which the walls were plastered with pop idol posters, band boys posters, various Musique model photographs; the bedroom window had a good view of the neighbourhood, the desk is filled with discarded paper, sticky notes and ink stains and the bed is a soft, Queen-sized with a space-themed donah cover.

Jenny then said as Leo looked around in amazement "I realise it isn't nice and tidy, but my occupation doesn't include cleaning rooms." Leo then replied "This is the best room I've ever been in… seriously." Jenny held her hand behind her back in a flattered smile, twisting her hips slightly as she looked down while blushing before saying "Oh, you're just saying that…"

Leo then said, looking at Jenny in admiration "No really, this room is really awesome, no matter who says otherwise." Jenny looked at Leo in deep infatuation, never been told that her room was the best without any signs of lying, before she sat down on the edge of her bed. Leo then asked in concern "Is it something I said? Because I seriously said that—"Jenny then interrupted with her hands waving and said "No No! It's just… I've never had my room being highly appreciated before… and I never had a guy bunk with me before."

Leo widened his eyes before he turned to Jenny and blankly said "You're asking me to… join you… in bed?!" Jenny nodded voraciously, before Leo gulped in nervousness and said "Okay… if you really want me to sleep in the bed… I can." Jenny then stood up and said "I've just got to freshen up first before I can doze off…" Leo then nodded in understanding before Jenny opened her bedroom door, before she turned her head to look at Leo in interest before closing it behind her.

She then let out a sigh and thought to herself " _He's so sweet, so caring, so gentle… I… I… Wait, my spark… It's…_ " She then placed her hand on where her spark is lighting up and felt it building up in her before she thought in realisation " _I think… No, but… I think I love Leo…_ " She slid down a little with a small smile and a deep blush, before she went into the bathroom and cleaned herself with the 'Carwash Function'.

Leo laid down on Jenny's bed a few minutes later, placing his hand over his chest, thinking to himself " _Be steady, my spark… It's only a matter of time before I tell Jenny my feelings for her…_ " Leo heard the bedroom door open and blushed to see Jenny in her undergarments, which Jenny felt very flattered about before thinking in her mind " _Oh, I wish I could just ask Leo out… but it's not the time for that now…_ "

Jenny then slipped under the donah and looked endearingly at Leo, who's looking back in a heavy blush, before Leo made a nervous cough and said "Well… um, good night then…" His mind then said " _Darn it!_ " Jenny shrugged in a pleasant smile and replied "Night, Leo…" She then turned to the lamp as she thought " _Gosh darn it!_ " She then turned off the lamp and they both closed their eyes into a deep sleep.

In the middle of the night, Leo felt something resting on his chest, so he opened his eyes and saw, to his limitless joy, Jenny cuddling up to him in a dreamy smile. Leo looked up for a moment, before he calmly smiled and whispered "Night, my love…" He then closed his eyes with a content smile before drifting off to sleep.


	16. Sheldon's Irritation

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 15: Sheldon's Irritation

Jenny woke up drowsily when the birds chirp outside and looked up to see Leo still sleeping in a dreamy smile. Jenny smiled, before realising that she had cuddled up to him in her sleep; she blushed deeply at what she did last night before realising, with widened optics, she had slept with him in her undergarments.

She then got out of the bed, rubbing her arm in awkwardness before making a small smile with a rosy blush, thinking " _I slept with Leo in my undergarments… He's such a nice guy… I mean, he calmed down XJ-1 on the first attempt; that's something not even Mom can do! *sighs* And yet… Even if we like each other, I'm not sure I can confess what I feel about him… Well, I'd better get ready then._ "

A few minutes later, Jenny came back into her room to see Leo stir awake and saw him smile sweetly at her, which Jenny blushed with a sincere smile. Jenny then said finally "Morning Leo… Did you have a good sleep?" Leo nodded slowly with his eyes closed and a gentle smile, before he asked "Did you have a good rest, also?" Jenny nodded quickly with her optics closed and a broad smile, before Leo got up and tidied the bed for Jenny.

Jenny is stunned that Leo would do that for her, even if she didn't even ask for it, before they quietly went down the stairs to prepare for school today. During their preparation, Leo and Jenny took quick glances at each other in deep blushes, with Nora coming down the stairs to have her breakfast. Both Leo and Jenny gave Nora her fruit juice and meal, respectively, making Nora smile amusingly, before Leo and Jenny left for school.

At about 10 minutes to 9am, Leo, Jenny, Brad, Sheldon and the other kids got off the bus in front of the school and went into separate groups near the front doors. Leo then greeted Brad and Sheldon in a handshake, before saying to the former "Hey Brad… how are you holding up from last night?" Brad pinched his nose-bridge in a stressed sigh before replying "It was rather hectic, though I am grateful for that robot for saving our lives."

Leo nodded, before Sheldon approached Jenny and said awkwardly "Hey Jenny… Would you… I mean to say… Would you like to—" Before Sheldon could finish, the school bell rang for assembly and Jenny said to Sheldon "Sorry Sheldon, you can ask later! Education waits for no-one!" Sheldon raised his index finger with his mouth open, before he sighed in irritation, since he's been trying since Monday to ask Jenny out on the Debutante. He then puts his hands in his pockets and pouts from assembly til lunch break, when he saw Leo and Jenny making quick glances at each other from time to time.

When lunch break came, Sheldon grabbed his lunch order and went to where Jenny usually sits, to see her chatting with Leo and thought " _Oh come ON!_ " Over at the table, Leo's talking with Jenny about music genres and said "I mean, Pop music isn't SO bad, though I like calm music since it lets you feel like there's nothing to worry about." Jenny rested her cheek on her hand with a smile and replied "I'm with you on calm music, Leo. I mean, I DO love pop music, but there's no harm in calm music either."

Leo shrugged with his eyes closed, before he began "Hey Jenny… I've been thinking—"Sheldon interrupted and said "Hey guys! What's going on?" Jenny then replied to Sheldon "Sheldon! Leo's about to tell me something. *turns to Leo* What is it, Leo?" Leo sighed, not wanting for Sheldon to hear the rest of the question, before he replied "It's nothing, forget it."

Leo then stood up and left the cafeteria, upset on not telling Jenny he's planning to enter a contest to win a Musique, before he went inside the boy's room and looked in the mirror. He then said to himself "This is not you, man… Not the REAL you…" Leo then gripped the sink and tilted his head down with his eyes closed and his mouth trembling.

Meanwhile, Jenny asked Sheldon "Sheldon! Why did you interrupt him?" Sheldon then replied "There's something I've got to tell you…" Jenny puts her hand on her hip before crossly asked "More important than my talk with Leo?" Sheldon then admitted "I saw you two talking intimately, like you're a couple!"

Jenny was taken aback, when she retorted "We WEREN'T! We're just discussing about music genres, that's it!" Jenny then thought for a moment and asked "Wait a minute… don't you trust Leo?" Sheldon then replied "I trust YOU, not Leo!" Jenny then exhaled a shocked gasp before saying "What's gotten into you lately?"

Jenny then picked up her Motor Oil can and left the cafeteria in frustration, leaving Sheldon behind in the cafeteria, heavily shocked that Jenny had left him there with the rest of the school staring at him. Unaware to anyone, a dark mist with yellow emissive eyes looked through the window before it shot out of sight.


	17. Misty's Return

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 16: Misty's Return

When the school bell rang, Leo departed ahead of the others, still upset from lunch, as Sheldon, who felt guilty for what he said at lunch, followed Leo for a few minutes until Leo turned around and said "Why are you following me? Stalking isn't a good habit, you know…"

Sheldon sighed before he replied "I just want to apologise for what I did at lunch time… but I kept on trying to ask Jenny out to the Deb all week." Leo raised his brow and inquired "What's the Deb?" Sheldon then replied, although surprised "You seriously never heard of the upcoming Debutante Ball? Surely you've heard students speaking about it…"

Leo shook his head, before Sheldon explained "It's a bi-annual event at school where students come dressed in formal clothing and dance with their partners." Leo then blankly replied "Oh… And you kept trying to ask Jenny out to the event?" Sheldon nodded, before Leo continued "Well… I honestly wasn't aware that Jenny had someone else interested in her. Sorry about that."

Sheldon sighed depressively before he replied "Don't be… I give up. I don't think ANYONE could ask a nerd like me to an event like that…" Leo then said to Sheldon sympathetically "Don't sell yourself short, Sheldon. There's always someone."

Just as Leo finished, a dark mist seeped in from a nearby sewer grate and circled around the two boys, who stood back to back against each other as they witnessed in panic the dark mist surrounding them. Leo then looked to his left in instinct and saw two large, yellow emissive glaring at them. Leo then inquired "Who are you?"

The glaring eyes leered at them for a moment, before the dark mist subsided into a feminine figure: She was wearing baggy pants, goth t-shirt and vest, her hair is jet black with a short cut and was eyeing them suspiciously. She then inquired with her arms cross "The question is rather: Who are YOU?" Leo then gulped, before he spoke up "My name is Leo and this is—"The Female then spoke up in mid-sentence "Sheldon Lee. Yes, I know who he is. I heard you two speak."

Leo is surprised, when the female continued "I actually saw you two with Jenny in the cafeteria and had a bit of a rough talk." Leo widened his eyes in shock, before saying "How did you know Jenny?" The Female was about to explain, when a familiar voice rang from above "MISTY! DON'T YOU DARE!"

Leo, Sheldon and the female looked up to see Jenny flying towards them, before landing hard, but not enough to shake the ground. She was leering at the girl, when she asked Leo and Sheldon "Are you guys okay? Misty didn't hurt you, did she?" Leo then replied "First off, we're alright, but a little startled. Second, *turns to Misty* your name's Misty?" Misty nodded, before Leo turned to Jenny and continued "What's with the hostility, Jenny?"

Jenny sighed before replying "Misty and I had a falling out, which resulted in our friendship being revoked." Leo puts his hands on his waist in a sigh, before saying to both girls "That's rather harsh, having a falling out like that. I mean, honestly, it's not easy to have lasting friendships, but it's important to have someone watching your back when things get heated."

Misty and Jenny eyed Leo and then each other a few times, before they dropped their anger and Misty said "Jenny… I'm sorry for what I said the last time we saw each other." Jenny sighed, before replying "Me too, Misty. I'd never wanted to break off our friendship over some trivial matter." Misty curled her mouth into a smile, before they hugged each other, rekindling their friendship. They then broke off their hug, before Misty turned to Leo and asked "So Leo… tell me about yourself."

After half-an-hour of explaining his vague backstory as they walked to the park, Misty puts her hand on her chin and nodded before replying "That's quite a harsh life you had. I must say, you've got a lot of willpower to not even lash out on your heavily restrictive mother." Jenny then noted "That's exactly what I thought when he told me!"

Leo shrugged, before he asked Jenny "Hey Jenny… What's the most dangerous foe you've ever faced?" Jenny pursed her lips and looked up in thought for a moment, before she replied "Well… it's a difficult choice between either Vexus or Armaggedroid, though the latter actually nearly destroyed me when I tried to destroy him from the inside." Leo then asked in concern "How so?"

Jenny sighed before replying "He's powered up by a reactor core; it's lethal, even for me, but it's also the weak point. *sighs* Mind you, it's the one experience I'd never wanted to go through ever again." Leo then nodded and noted "I understand. Honestly, I'd be devastated if you were gone and I'd never accept a replacement."

Jenny felt flattered at that comment, which she puts her hand on her chest and blushed with a genuine smile, before she asked Leo with a cheery expression "You… you really prefer me over a replacement?" Leo looked at Jenny over his shoulder and nodded with a sincere smile, before Jenny placed her other hand on her chest and looked down, weeping in joy and blushing a deep crimson red.

She then thought " _He… He… prefers me over a replacement…_ " She looked up to Leo, who's talking with Misty in an enlightened expression, before she thought to herself " _Oh Leo… You're so devoted to me, you're so caring, your heart is gentle… I… I… I'd never wanted to lose a guy like you._ " Misty looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Jenny eyeing Leo in deep infatuation, before she continued to chat with Leo.


	18. Self-Defence at its best

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 17: Self-Defence at its Best

Jenny, Leo, Misty and Sheldon arrived in the park, in order to have some peace outdoors; Leo scanned the area and saw a lovely spot near the lake. When he pointed the others to the spot where they can rest, Misty replied "Good! I was beginning to think there wasn't a good spot anywhere!" They then went over to the spot where Leo pointed out, before they sat along the water's edge and took in the sights; Leo and Jenny sat side-by-side as Misty sat next to Sheldon in interest, since she never met him before.

Sheldon felt uncomfortable when Misty's looking at him, before he awkwardly said "I… I'm Sheldon Lee and it's really nice to meet you, Misty…" He made an awkward smile at her, which Misty found it amusing; Leo then spotted a dragonfly flying near a bundle of lotus' next to them, which Jenny asked "You're interested in that dragonfly, aren't you?" Leo looked at Jenny, before he made a nod at her with a slight smile.

Misty then asked Sheldon "So Sheldon, what do you like to do? You know, when you're not doing schoolwork and such." Sheldon then gave it a thought and replied "Well… I may not look like it, but I like to read manga and watch anime shows, notably ones with supernatural themes. I also practise my programming on my laptop, just in case." Misty curled her lips as she looked at Sheldon in interest, before she replied "Well… when I'm not doing superhero work, I like to watch horror movies and watch shows like Teen Wolf and Buffy The Vampire Slayer. I also like to draw, though I aspire to draw manga characters." Sheldon is surprised to hear this, as Leo saw the dragonfly flying over to him.

When Leo held out his index finger, Sheldon then told Misty "Really? I actually happen to have the whole boxset on those shows, as well as a collection of Manga comics. If you want, you can come over to my place and watch those shows… if it's no trouble, really." Misty then made a pure smile with an endearing glare, before she replied "I really like that, Sheldon."

Leo then started to snicker uncontrollably; Misty and Sheldon turned their heads to see Leo trying hard to keep himself from laughing as the dragonfly pattered its feet on his finger. Jenny then looked at Leo and asked him teasingly "Are you ticklish, Leo?" Leo didn't respond because the dragonfly is still pattering on his finger, before he shooed it away by wiggling his finger; he then looked at Jenny with a highly amused smile and, with slight reluctance, nodded. Jenny then pursed her lips and said "Well then…"

Jenny then lunged at Leo and playfully tickled his armpits, which Leo can't hold back his laughter and bawled out in uncontrollable laughter, flailing his limbs with his eyes closed. Leo then said, albeit with difficulty "Jenny… HAHAHA! p-please… please, stop… HAHAHAHAHA!" Jenny then began to laugh too, before she stopped tickling Leo; Leo then slowly died down his laughter, when he placed his hand over his chest and looked up at the clear blue sky as Jenny lied next to Leo in endearment. Leo then glanced at Jenny, before making a sweet smile; he then looked down and thought " _Well… If there's any time to confess my feelings…_ "

Leo looked up and saw, to his irritation, Don Prima and his jock friends, before finishing his thought in an unamused leer " _It's definitely not now… *groans*_ " Jenny then looked over her shoulder, to groan unamused at the sight of Don Prima laughing with his jock pals, when Misty asked "Who's that guy?" Leo, Jenny and Sheldon replied in a simultaneous, unamused tone "Don Prima." Just as they said that, Don Prima noticed the group and went up to them with his jock buddies. Leo sighed in annoyance, before he stood up and asked "What is it this time, Don?" Don crossed his arms with a sneer and replied "My fellow teammates are originally going to practise some football, but now I plan to fight you. Here and now."

Jenny widened her optics and looked at Leo, which Misty and Sheldon looked at Leo in the same matter, before Leo said "I don't want to fight you, Don." Don then replied as he removed his jacket, showing his bulky physique "I don't want to fight me, neither." Don then raised his fists in front of him and threw a punch at Leo, which he dodged like a bullet. Don, undeterred, threw another punch at Leo and he dodged it again; he then swiped at Leo, who ducked and jumped when Don made a leg sweep.

Don then inquired "You just can't fight back, can you?" Leo then replied "I'm not the bully here." Irritated, Don threw a flurry of punches at Leo, who blocked them swiftly as Jenny, Sheldon and Misty watched in a mix of fear and amazement, before Leo caught the last punch. Don then tried to pull Leo in for a sucker punch, but Leo was surprisingly stronger as he slowly twisted Don's arm and punched him in the chest, sending him flying into his Jock pals. Leo then sighed as he lowered his hands, not pleased as he was forced to fight Don; Don then got up in painful grunts, before Leo asked seriously "I'm only going to say this once… Get lost." Don then scurried away, with his jock buddies following him as they said "Wait for us!"

Leo sighed before he turned to the others and expected to be told off, when Jenny said in surprise "Leo… Y… You…" Leo closed his eyes tight with his mouth trembling, expecting a scolding, when he felt his hand being held by something soft and smooth. When he dared to open his eyes, he saw Jenny looking at him in content and looked down to see her hand holding his hand. Leo then looked up at Jenny's face and she said "You were awesome… I mean, you stood up to a bully and managed to knock him down a peg."

Leo then awkwardly smiled, before he replied "Jenny… to be honest with you, I don't like to be thrown into a fight. I don't like how Don only cares about himself and looks down on others, especially me. *sighs* All I want… is to spend time with a girl like you." Jenny's optics widened in surprise, before she said "You… You really want to spend time… with a rusty hunk of metal… like ME?"

Leo nodded sincerely, before Jenny hugged him tight in joy, with a broad smile and her optics closed contently. Jenny then let go of Leo and held his hands in a deep blush, before she asked him "Leo… You want to come with me to my house?" Leo nodded with his eyes closed, before they shared a gentle headbutt and walked hand in hand to Jenny's house. Misty and Sheldon looked on, before Sheldon said "So… you up for Teen Wolf?"


	19. Twilight Talk II

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 18: Twilight Time II

Leo blushed deeply with a broad smile when he walked with Jenny, hand in hand, to her house, as Jenny glanced at Leo out the corner of her optic and thought to herself with a blush " _He's so sweet… He's so devoted to me, he can hold his own in a fight, he's ticklish… Adding with intelligence, kindness and tenderness, I'd never want to lose him. I… I want to date him._ " Jenny then began to blush at the thought of dating Leo, when they heard a familiar baby cry in Jenny's home.

They then paced toward Jenny's home and entered to see XJ-1 bawling out crying in Nora's arms; Nora looked exhausted as she cradled XJ-1 in her arms, before she cranes her neck to look at Leo and Jenny, but mainly Leo. Leo then shrugged and said "I've got it, Mrs. Wakeman." He then went over to Nora and held XJ-1 in his arms, before XJ-1 looked at Leo and calmed down with a few sniffles before she smiled at Leo. Leo then smiled back at XJ-1 and said softly to her "Hi, little cutie. It's nice to see you too." XJ-1 laughed softly, before Leo wiggled his fingers above XJ-1 and she babbled in amusement at Leo, earning a sweet, endearing smile from Jenny and Nora.

As Leo continued to be affectionate with XJ-1, Jenny went over to the dining table and sat down beside her mother, who's looking at Leo in endearment before she said "He's such a gentle and caring boy… I mean, he's being playful with XJ-1 and she's really amused from his interactions. If anything… I wouldn't be surprised if you went out with him." Jenny widened in shock, before she turned to her mother and replied in a whisper "Me? Go out with Leo?"

Leo then nuzzled his nose on XJ-1's belly, making her giggle cutely, before he stood up with XJ-1 in his arms, cradling her gently, before he went over to the two girls and said "I'm just going to play with XJ-1 in the Living Room; it's not a bother, I hope?" Both Jenny and Nora shook their heads in unison, before Leo smiled a little before he went in the Living Room with XJ-1. Nora then whispered to Jenny "I'm not a fool, Jenny. I saw you how you glance at him; heck, you even pecked him the last time he was here." Jenny rubbed her arm in unease, as Nora inquired "Don't you love him?"

Jenny then paused for a few moments before she replied in a heavy blush "Yes… Yes, I do love Leo. He told me earlier he'd rather go out with me than a replacement model and he's not really fond of fighting. I also found out he's really ticklish… even from a dragonfly." Nora let out a snigger, receiving a glare from Jenny, before Nora said "Sorry, dear… Even still, it still bothers me that he arrives in Tremorton almost the same time when that Cluster Pod crash landed in the park."

Jenny then realised she completely forgotten about the Cluster Pod and said to her mother "Oh mom, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot about it!" Nora waved her hand at Jenny as she replied "Oh, don't worry about it Jenny. You've got plenty on your plate as it is. But even if there's a remote possibility that Leo's the occupant, I doubt he really wants to harm anyone… in fact, I think he'd rather be good than evil. I mean, he's playing with XJ-1 for crying out loud…" Both Jenny and Nora peered into the Living Room just in time to see Leo blowing a raspberry into XJ-1's belly, making the baby-bot laugh heartily. Jenny and Nora let out an amused smirk, before Nora said "My Point."

They then heard XJ-1 yawn and smacking her lips before softly heaving a tiring noise, when Leo said softly to her "Aww, you tired little bubba? I'd better put you in your cosy bed." XJ-1 cosied up to Leo as he held XJ-1 close to his chest, before he went down to the cellar, pardoning himself from Jenny and Nora, who decided to follow him.

Leo then went down to the cellar to see the rest of the XJ sisters up and about; when they glanced at him, he gestured them to be quiet as he mouthed to them as he pointed to a drowsy XJ-1 "She's sleepy… I'm just putting her to sleep…" The other XJ sisters nodded in understanding as Jenny and Nora peered through the doorway just in time to see Leo gently tucking XJ-1 in her unit before he softly said to her in a crouching position "Sleep tight, XJ-1…" As he stood up and went on the first step, he heard a baby voice say dreamily "Leo…"

Leo, Jenny, Nora and the other XJ sisters widened their eyes in astonishment, hearing XJ-1's first word before Leo looked up to see Jenny and Nora at the entrance and he mouthed to them "Did she just…?" Both Nora and Jenny nodded in surprise, before Leo hurried up the steps quietly before closing the cellar doors silently before Leo admits "I honestly didn't see that coming a mile away!" Jenny then admits herself "Neither did we! Honestly, it took a few months before she began to babble like a baby, yet she managed to say your name in just a couple of days!" Leo shrugged in bafflement, before Nora got a message on her laptop and excused herself, leaving Leo and Jenny alone in the lab.

Leo admits, he rarely had the chance to be alone with Jenny, before he asked her a question that's been bugging him "Hey Jenny… I don't mean to pry, but did you have any dates before you met me?" Jenny felt a little uncomfortable from that personal question, though she really rather not lie in Leo's face, before she replied "Yeah… I've been on a few with a few guys… Sheldon, Brad… Don…" Leo was surprised to hear that from Jenny, before she continued "And another robot named YK-9… Though, he prefers to be named Kenny."

Leo snickered about something, when Jenny asked, albeit light-heartedly "What's so funny?" Leo snickered for a few more moments before inquiring "What's his personality like?" Jenny then thinked on it and replied "Well, other than being sweet and kind like you, he has a canine personality." Leo then laughed out loud, holding on to the table for support, which Jenny puts her hands on her hips before Leo calmed down a little to reply "Sorry about that… it's just the relativity to Kenny's model and his unique personality…"

Leo then began to laugh again, when Jenny smiled in amusement and laughed too, having just got the joke; Leo then lied on his back on the floor, unable to support himself any longer, when Jenny fell on him in laughter before they realised Jenny's on top of Leo. They then stared at each other in awkwardness, blushing like hell, before Jenny smiled a little and said "Leo… There's something I want to tell you… and admittedly, talking about it on the floor like this would be rather embarrassing." Leo sighed in joy, blushing a deep red, before Jenny closed her eyes and her smile turned into sadness.

Leo looked concern at Jenny, before she got off Leo and helped him up, though she pulled him into a hug and smiled sweetly, which Leo was surprised briefly before he hugged Jenny back and she said "Leo… I have developed feelings for you… romantic feelings and I just want you to know… I… I…" Jenny couldn't bring herself to say she loved him, but Leo replied "Jenny… I felt these same feelings when I first saw you, but at that time, I didn't have the confidence to say it. Also, it felt rather creepy at that time, too." Jenny smiled, noting that it would seem creepy at the time, before the broke off the hug and looked at each other deeply. They then softly headbutted each other in sweet smiles, before they opened their mouths a little, reaching in for their first kiss…

It was ruined, however, when Nora said through the P.A. "Jenny, come to my bedroom quickly! It's a message from the Sky Patrol!" Both Leo and Jenny thought simultaneously " _Oh Rats!_ " They then broke off from each other, before they went up to the Living Room and Jenny turned to say something to Leo, before he held up his hand and said "It's best to see what your mother has discovered… don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Jenny then let out a sigh, before she smiled at Leo and asked "You, um… You want to stay here, Leo?" Leo looked surprised at Jenny, as he blinked twice before nodding in agreement. Jenny then said "I'll be quick then…" She then went up the stairs and entered her mother's room as Leo slumped on the couch and thought to himself " _We almost kissed… I almost kissed Jenny! *sighs* Be still, my spark. There'll be another time._ "

At the time that Leo and Jenny entered the latter's home, Sheldon walked Misty to his home and saw the interior: The walls were stained with, by the smell of it, iced coffee, Sheldon's bedroom is rather messy with pile of dirty clothes, the desk bin overbrimmed with crumpled up papers and the bed is poorly made. Sheldon looked over his shoulder and expected Misty to be repulsed; instead, she's actually intruiged.

The more he showed Misty around, the more she's interested in Sheldon personally; when they went to the living room, Misty is in awe of the collection of Manga, Anime, Supernatural, Fantasy and TV series boxsets that Sheldon owned. Sheldon then searched through one of the piles of media to find Season 1 of both Teen Wolf and Buffy the Vampire Slayer and asked in a small, yet detectable smile "So, which one you want to watch first?"

Misty puts her hand on her chin and tapped it in deep thought before she chose Buffy; Sheldon then placed Teen Wolf on the coffee table, which is stained with ringed dried cola, before he played Buffy the Vampire Slayer on the DVD Player and sat on the couch next to Misty, who began to develop feelings for Sheldon. When the first episode began to play, Misty cuddled up to Sheldon, who was feeling uncomfortable at first, but as the episodes roll through, he felt more at ease with her, to the point that he doesn't even mind her resting her head on his shoulder.

When the final episode ended, Misty is resting her eyes with a dreamy smile that Sheldon couldn't help but smile about; he then thought about Jenny and realised that she's just one of many girls in the whole world that he can relate to. Sheldon then shook his shoulder slightly to get Misty's attention and asked "You um… you want me to put on Teen Wolf now?" Misty looked up to Sheldon in glistening eyes and softly replied "In a few minutes…"

Sheldon looked down at Misty, before they backed their heads slightly as they entered a tender moment; they then inched closer to each other slowly before they kissed a little and nuzzled each other on the nose before they pulled back their heads slightly. Misty then said softly "Sheldon… You have such soft skin, especially the lips… I honestly didn't expect that." Sheldon smirked in amusement before he replied softly "Misty… To be completely honest with you, I never watched a full season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer with someone before… I also… never talked with a legit Meta before."

Misty smiled sweetly, which felt rare for Sheldon, before Misty said "Look Sheldon… You're an intriguing guy, you're nice and you really have an AWESOME collection of TV Boxsets… despite that, even if we just… watched a whole season of Buffy and I… rested my… head on your… soft, gentle skin… Oh, who am I KIDDING?! Sheldon, you're such a great boy, with a shared interest in Supernatural media… I… I want to go out with you."

Sheldon widened his eyes in surprise; he kept on trying to ask Jenny to the Deb, but Misty managed to ask him out quickly. Sheldon then replied after an awkward chuckle "Yeah… Yeah, of course I can!" Misty smiled at Sheldon before they shared a compassionate kiss, with both of them blushing; though Sheldon blushed deeper that Misty before they wrapped their arms around their partner's neck.


	20. Arising Suspicion

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 19: Arising Suspicion

When she left Leo in the Living Room, Jenny came up to her mother's room and saw Nora deeply pondering in her desk chair. Jenny then asked "Hey mom… what's the problem?" Nora looked at Jenny in a focused look, before she replied "The Captain of the Sky Patrol had contacted me a few minutes ago… He decrypted a portion from the data from the escape pod and… well, it'll be much easier to show you."

Nora then gestured Jenny to the computer and showed her the evidence: The Background is definitely Cluster-made, with a text that was deciphered " _ESCAPE POD #6: EJECTED AT 10PM. OCCUPANT: MODEL YJ-9._ " Jenny widened her optics in surprise, before she turned to her mother, who replied "This is a theory… and I don't have any hard proof… but I believe Leo is the occupant in that pod."

Jenny blinked twice blankly, before she said "Mom… I must agree…" Nora nodded as she covered her mouth with her hand, before Jenny continued "You need some HEAVY evidence to even prove that Leo was an occupant in that pod! Look, we may have met him a few days ago, but he isn't the hostile type!" Nora rubbed her forehead in annoyance before she replied "Jenny, he hasn't told us everything in his past; I mean, a tight leash from his mother? That sounds very similar to 'Vexus' to me!"

Jenny rolled her optics before she pointed out "What about XJ-1? You said so yourself: Her servos are built with a morality system, yet she calmed down and had fun with Leo when he first held her in his arms." Nora shrugged and replied "Could be a malfunction… I mean, XJ-1 IS a prototype still…"

Jenny groaned in irritation, when Nora continued "Still, I do need hard evidence to prove Leo belongs to the Cluster. He might be this 'Model YJ-9', for all we know…" To her surprise, Jenny sniggered at that quote, raising her brow and inquired what was funny; Jenny then said after calming down "Well… my model name is XJ-9 and the model name that the Cluster made is YJ-9… HAHAHAHAHA!" Jenny supported herself on the desk because she was laughing so hard at the joke, which Nora sighed in annoyance with her arms crossed.

It took a few minutes before Jenny finally settled down, when Nora wave her hand and said "Forget it, I'll figure it out myself… Just… hang out with your boyfriend." Jenny then stuttered "Leo? My boyfriend? I don't know what you're… Oh, screw it. Yeah, I admit, I love Leo. I think he's a really great boy, who is not a bad guy and is such a sweet, amazing boy! I don't care who else says otherwise, he's a caring guy who will take a fatal attack for anyone, even for me."

Jenny held her hands over her chest as she looked up with her optics glistening and smiling endearingly, before she left Nora's room, which Nora looked on weirdly before she shook her head and went back to her computer, pondering " _Jenny has a point… Even if Leo DID come from the escape pod, he didn't showed any hostilities when we first encountered him… in fact, he stood still like a statue when he first saw Jen—Hold on… I have an idea on what happened…_ " Nora then typed into her laptop, putting in the evidence she witnessed and found out into her report…


	21. A Good Night

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 20: A Good Night

Jenny went down the stairs to talk with Leo, but she was surprised when she saw Leo wasn't in the Living Room. Jenny then searched frantically for Leo, even in the cellar, when she detected movement in the kitchen. She then hurried into the kitchen, when she saw Leo looking through a cabinet full of cookbooks; her spark felt relieved when she saw him just looking for something to cook. Jenny leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed and smiling at Leo endearingly, who found a cookbook that'll be perfect for dinner.

He then looked up at Jenny briefly and looked down at the cookbook, before he looked up and said in surprise "JENNY!" He impulsely threw the cookbook upwards, but Jenny fortunately caught it to see a recipe for Spaghetti Bolognese. Jenny smiled and chuckled briefly before she said "Didn't mean to scare you, you weren't in the living room and I searched for you frantically…" Leo rubbed his arm and apologised "Sorry about that, Jenny. I just want to make your mom something nice for dinner, since she doesn't mind me and if it weren't for her, I'd never met a gorgeous girl like you."

Jenny's optics welled with tears of passion as her mouth trembled, thinking to herself " _Leo… called me gorgeous… And he's making dinner… for my mom… Ohh, I want him as my boyfriend right nowwww!_ " Leo raised his brow and inquired "Jenny? Are you alright?" Jenny tilted her head down to face Leo, her optics glistening with a broad smile before she slowly walked towards Leo.

She then closed her optics, still wearing her genuine smile before she admits "Leo… over the past 3 days, you've shown me your kindness, your manners, your caring and protective nature… and I want you to know… I… I'm…" Leo and Jenny slowly lowered their upper eyelids as they slowly inched their heads closer to each other, puckered their lips to each other, before Jenny's left pigtail twitched and she regrettably pursed her lips before she broke off their tender moment and said after she gave the cookbook to Leo "Please excuse me for a moment…"

Leo nodded, though Jenny thought to herself " _Come on! That's the second time, girl! Just say you like him already!_ " Although she really wanted to express her love to Leo, she answered the call in the Living Room and is thrilled to hear Melodie's voice. Meanwhile, Leo turned to the cookbook and thought to himself " _That's the second time… *groans* why can't I just admit my feelings to Jenny?! *sighs* I guess there's still opportunities ahead… well, I'd better cook Spaghetti Bolognese. Mmm, yum._ "

Nearly an hour later, Nora picked up a familiar smell… she smiled as she thought of the taste of the smell is very similar to Spaghetti Bolognese. She then widened her eyes when she realised that either Jenny or Leo is making Spaghetti Bolognese, so she rushed down to the Dining Room, to see a couple of plates of Spaghetti Bolognese on the table, with cutlery and cups of OJ. She was stunned that either Jenny or Leo set this up, when Jenny's voice said right behind her "Hey mom! How's your investigation going?" Nora turned around, before she replied in relief "I guess I kinda rested my eyes for a few minutes… when I smelt dinner, I imagined you making it for me… and Leo." Jenny rubbed the back of her head in awkwardness before she replied "Uhh, actually, Leo made the meal."

Nora widened her eyes in shock, before she zipped into the kitchen, worried that Leo made a state of the Kitchen; she was stunned to see it was spick and span instead, with garlic bread cooking in the oven and the pans and colander is recently washed and dried by hand. Nora exited the kitchen, shocked that Leo had such skill to cook and clean in such a fair amount of time, before she asked Jenny "Jenny, where's Leo?" Jenny then replied "He's gone to the bathroom to wash his hands. He'll be back in a…" As Jenny was about to finish her sentence, Leo came down the stairs and waved politely at Mrs Wakeman, before Jenny looked to her left and finished in appreciation "…moment."

Leo smiled sweetly at Jenny with his eyes closed, before he said to Mrs Wakeman "Hi Mrs Wakeman, I thought you'd want to have a bite from dinner." Nora is astonished for Leo's kindness and his genuine tidiness, before Leo gestured her to have a bite. Nora nodded once before they sat at the table, with Jenny grabbing a Motor Oil can from the garage and coming back to the table, before they witness Leo's eating the meal… rather cleanly.

He was rolling some Spaghetti and the mince onto a fork and held it with a spoon under it before he consumed it, which Nora thought to herself " _Well, he knows how to cook, he knows how to tidy up and he knows how to eat Spaghetti Bolognese without a mess… I'm beginning to think he'd rather be good than evil indefinitely._ " Jenny sipped from her Motor Oil can with a straw as she looked at Leo in endearment, thinking to herself " _Leo's such a sweetie. He made a meal for Mom, he cleaned up the kitchen, he even washed his hands! *sighs* Oh Leo… I love you so much…_ "

Jenny then rested her head on her hand as she looked dreamily at Leo, who's just ingested another bite of Spaghetti Bolognese as he thought " _Jenny and her mom have been so kind to me, so I repayed them with a meal. Though I suspect that Nora knows I lied about my past, I'd never put it past her, considering that I appeared in the park in my human Exo-Skin on the morning the Sky Patrol began to investigate the escape pod._ " Jenny then lowered her upper eyelids as she stroked her foot along Leo's shoe, looking down to hide her blush; Leo felt his shoe being gently stroked by something smooth and subtly looked down to see Jenny's foot being the object. He then subtly looked at Jenny with a teasing smile, which Jenny finally looked up to reveal her blush.

Leo then smiled at Jenny, before he suddenly burped and said "Excuse me… Sorry." Jenny then let out a giggle as Nora shook her head with an amusing smile, thinking " _Yeah, he's definitely a perfect boyfriend for Jenny… regardless if he even IS a robot._ " 20 minutes later, after cleaning the dishes and putting them away by himself, he felt his shoulder being tapped and, knowing how it works, he instead looked left with an amused smile, surprising Jenny since she'd never expected Leo to see past that old trick so quickly. Jenny then smiled, since Leo isn't the type of guy to hold grudges, before she said softly "Hey Leo… you want to sleep in my bed? It was really nice of you to cook my mom some dinner, so I thought you might…" Leo then nodded softly, before Jenny said she needs to use the bathroom to have a shower.

Jenny then led Leo up the stairs before she puts her hands on Leo's chest, looking at him endearingly before she said softly "I won't be long, don't worry sweetie…" Leo widened his eyes as he blushed like hell before he nodded and went in Jenny's room as Jenny went into the bathroom, before panicking emotionally and thought " _Did I just called Leo sweetie? Ohh, just calm down Jenny… *sighs* who am I kidding? I can't just repress my feelings any longer…_ " Jenny sighed as Leo slumped against the bedroom door and thought " _She called me 'sweetie'… Jenny called me 'sweetie'… I don't think I can hold my feelings for her any longer… But how can I admit my feelings to a girl who's blueprint model is similar to mine?_ "

Leo then heard a *THUMP!* in the bathroom, followed by Jenny yelling in pain; by instinct, he exited the bedroom and said through the door "Jenny, are you alright in there?" Jenny then replied "I'm alright Leo, just hit my arm absentmindedly on a wicker basket…" Leo nodded with his lips pursed, before he said "Well, if there's no problem, then…" Jenny then replied quickly "No, wait! Um… there's something you CAN do… Can umm… can you come in here though?" Leo widened his eyes, thinking of Jenny without her clothing… before he shook his head, not wanting to get lost in a fantasy. He then breathed in and out slowly and calmly 3 times before he entered the bathroom, to see Jenny rubbing her arm, which looked a little dislocated.

Leo looked at Jenny in concern, before Jenny said softly "Leo… Can you help me with something?" Leo then looked at the seemingly dislocated arm before he asked "I don't know how to reposition a dislocated arm, Jenny…" Jenny then responded "No, it's not that… *sighs* I won't blame you for refusing, but… can you help… Leo, can you help undress me?" Leo widened his eyes in astonishment, blinking twice before he replied in a weird, squeaky voice "Okay…" Leo took some deep breaths, which Jenny subtly noticed before she turned away from Leo with a deep blush.

eo then went behind her and thought to himself " _I can't even believe this… I'm undressing Jenny! Okay, calm down man… no need to get in over your head. It's not like she'll ask you to remove her top first…_ " Jenny then asked with a deeper blush "Leo, can you remove my top first? Just pull the latches outwards." Leo froze for a moment as his mind said " _Okay, scratch that… Just don't freak out, man._ " Leo then slowly pulled the latches outwards, just like Jenny instructed, when her top split in half and fell to the tile floor. Leo looked down a little to see, much to Leo's indefinite shock, Jenny wearing a strapless bra under her top.

Jenny then let out a low whistle, before she asked Leo to remove her skirt; Leo then blurted out blankly "What?" Jenny looked over her shoulder and smiled sweetly to see Leo deeply infatuated at her, before she pursed her lips and tapped her finger on her skirt, which Leo trembled his mouth in nervousness as his mind told him " _Pull it together man! Just because you removed her top, to reveal her… strapless… navy blue… bra… Okay I admit, it's really hot, but don't be a wimp!_ " Leo gulped before he crouched down to the skirt and asked "How am I supposed to remove this?" Jenny looked down and tapped her finger on her skirt again, before Leo noticed a small, circular button on the side; he checked the other side to see if there's an adjacent button, which there isn't, just subtle hinges on the inside.

He then closed his eyes and breathed in and exhaled calmly before he pressed the button and the skirt unlatched in response before it fell down to the tiling. Leo fell backwards when he saw Jenny in her underwear, groaning in extreme infatuation with swirly eyes, which Jenny giggled about before she looked at her 'dislocated' arm and then the shower taps before she asked Leo "Hey Leo… Can you do me one more thing?" Leo, despite lying on the floor, nodded slowly before Jenny smiled devilishly and asked "Can you please turn on the shower? I would, but… well, you noticed my arm." Leo nodded, his eyes still swirling, before he stood up and twisted the taps, adjusting them for the right temperature as Jenny puts her hand under the running water.

When she put her thumb up, Leo stopped turning the knobs and helped Jenny into the shower; he then noticed Jenny's 'dislocated' arm is back in position already, but when he began to realise the ruse, Jenny pulled him into the shower and hugged him tight, saying "Oh Leo… I can't take it anymore! My spark just lights up like a nova blast whenever I'm near you and your caring personality is the most sweetest part of you. Leo… I love you so much!" Leo then replied, his head resting on Jenny's shoulder and blushing so dark, it looks like he has a very dark red tan "Jenny… although this is an awkward moment, I must confess something to you from the very first time I laid my eyes on you. I… I love you so much, my heart keeps on skipping beats when I just see you across the way. I'd never wanted you to be replaced, I'd never wanted to leave you… I don't want to see you get tragically hurt… If you are ever in danger, I swear I WILL have your back."

Jenny then trembled her mouth and said tearfully "Leo… I… I never want to leave you too! You have the most sweetest personality I've ever had the pleasure to witness, yet you're willing to risk your life to save mine…" Jenny and Leo then pulled back their heads and looked at each other endearingly, before they leaned their heads closer to each other slowly; their lips slowly pursed to each other, which both Leo and Jenny blushed deeply as they're about to share a tender moment… when Nora knocked on the bathroom and said "Jenny! That's enough time in the shower!"

Both Leo and Jenny pulled their lips back and thought simultaneously " _Not again!_ " Leo then, with high reluctance, broke off from Jenny and stepped out of the bathtub/shower hybrid, when he slipped onto the floor and fell on his back. A few minutes later, Jenny helped Leo to her room and got him on her bed, before she leaned down a little and hugged him tight, before she asked "Leo… Are you sure you'll be okay tomorrow morning?" Leo then admitted "Based on my slip, I might feel a little tense by the time I wake up…" Jenny then smiled genuinely at Leo, before she helped him on the left side of the bed. As Jenny went to check herself in the mirror, Leo's reminded of this one instance in the Cluster Flagship…

(Flashback)

Leo is in a guest room in the Flagship, lying on the cot bed as he wondered what Vexus has planned him to do in the Briefing tomorrow. When he saw the door opened, he saw Vega in a lovely, glittery, strapless green dress; she asked when she noticed him lying on the cot "Hey Leo… what's the matter?" Leo sighed depressively before he replied, looking up the ceiling with his head lying on his hands "Vexus wants me in a briefing tomorrow… To be honest, if it's something even vaguely malicious, I'm refusing in a heartbeat. True, I'm built with denser armour and have much more lethal weapons than anything else in existence, but I'd never want to be a weapon. I just want to fit in society as a regular guy, not as a walking guillotine."

Vega tapped her fingers on her dress with her lips pursed, before she sat down next to Leo and said softly "Leo… Do you recall when you and I first meet?" Leo nodded, before Vega continued "Who I saw that day is no villain… I saw a really great guy who's caring, sweet and is willing to put his life away for that one significant other." Leo smiled a little, before Vega turned her head and continued "No matter what happens in the briefing, promise me you won't turn your back on yourself." Leo then replied "I promise Vega… I promise…" Vega closed her eyes in a sweet smile, before she brushed Leo's head with her hand as she said in a distant echo "Leo…" Leo looked at Vega, who said again "Leo…"

(Flashback Ends)

"Leo!" Leo was startled when Jenny called his name, before he turned his head to her and Jenny asked in concern "Are you alright? You've been looking up at the ceiling for a few minutes… without blinking." Leo wanted to tell Jenny everything, but he doesn't want to ruin their love for each other, so he replied "I'm alright Jenny… I'm just a little tired…" Jenny looked at Leo in an assured smile, before they settled down in the bed; Leo then said softly "Jenny?" Jenny replied, her head on her clasped hands "Yeah… Leo?" Leo blushed a little before saying "About what happened in the bathroom… it was rather awkward."

They both chuckled lightly, before they settled down and Leo saw Jenny's optics shine lovingly in the moonlight; Jenny saw Leo's eyes are full of endearment, before she saw them warble briefly. Jenny blinked twice, trying to process what happened just then, before she decided to worry about it later. They then shuffled closer to each other until their chests are pressing against each other; they then looked at each other for a moment, before they closed their eyes as they pursed their lips and inched their head closer to each other. Jenny then thought to herself " _This is it… we're finally going to kiss! Ooohh… I can't wait any longer for this moment!_ "

Jenny moved her lips like a goldfish, before she opened her optics slightly to see, much to her disappointment, Leo fell asleep with his mouth gaping slightly. Jenny softly sighed, before she thought to herself " _Oh rats… Well, at least I can give him this._ " Jenny then leaned in to kiss Leo on his forehead and whispered to him with a heavy blush "Good night… Sweetie." She then shuffled the donah with her optics closed and smiling sweetly, before Leo made a small, cute smile with a faint blush in his sleep.


	22. The Tipping Point

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 21: The Tipping Point

Leo woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside, opening his eyes drowsily to see Jenny resting her head on Leo's chest in a dreamy smile. Leo then thought to himself " _Jenny's resting on me again… She admits her love to me and… I admit my feelings for her back. *sighs dreamily* I never wanted to break away from her… She's just the most awesome girl I ever met and I would put her safety as a top priority._ "

Leo then looked down at Jenny and brushed her cheek, making her smile in her sleep, before he looked up at the digital alarm clock and saw it was 6:45am. Leo then looked down at Jenny and made a sweet smile before he pecked Jenny in her cheek before he got out of the bed and got ready for school. 15 minutes later, Jenny shifted a little in her bed and opened her optics drowsily to see, much to her despair, Leo had left the bed already.

Jenny lowered her iris' in sadness as she thought " _Why did Leo leave? Was the bathroom experience too much for him? Was it my feelings for him?_ " She heard knocking on her bedroom door and she figured it might be her mother to update her on her progress in the investigation, so she said drowsily "Come in…" When the door opened, she was surprised and happy to see Leo coming in with 2 cans of Motor Oil; Leo then said to an awed Jenny "Morning, gorgeous. Didn't mean to scare you when I left the bed, I just wanted to prepare for school today."

Jenny blankly blinked twice at Leo as he puts a can of Motor Oil on the bedside table and the other in Jenny's lunchbox, before Jenny lunged at Leo in a tight hug with a pleased smile and Leo hugged her back in a gentle smile. They then backed away from their hug, before they looked at each other endearingly; they then both smiled happily and they shared a gentle headbutt as Jenny giggled cutely with a deep blush. They then eyed each other, meeting their eyes in attraction before they nuzzled their noses in enjoyment.

Jenny then asked Leo "Leo… I'm really glad you're here with me. I just don't ever want to see you go… I'd be heartbroken if you left abruptly." Leo then replied in sympathy "Jenny… I'd never forgive myself if I left abruptly… You're the most awesome girl I've ever met… oh forget awesome, you're so gorgeous I can't go a moment before thinking about you." Jenny's optics glisten in joy at Leo's heartfelt confession, before they left the bedroom and got ready for school.

During the morning period, Leo heard Don and the jocks at the back row talking about something malicious at lunch break. He'd rather not risk telling the teacher, lest they change the time for whatever nasty they're cooking up, so he kept it to himself. When lunch break came, Leo was putting his books in his locker, having a notion that he won't be here for the afternoon periods. As he locked his locker, he felt a familiar hand stroking along his back and turned left to see Jenny looking at him in deep interest.

Jenny then hugged Leo softly with a wide smile with her optics closed, before Leo hugged Jenny back in a genuine smile; They then looked at each other with welling eyes and trembling mouths, before they held their hands and walked into the cafeteria to grab some lunch. As they went to their usual table, Don and the Crust cousins nodded in signal; as Leo and Jenny sat on the table, Leo felt something soft his the back of his head.

Jenny then looked at Leo and saw what had hit him on the back of his head: a slice of mudcake special; she then looked at the front of the cafeteria in fury to see the Crust cousins and Don doing their best to hold their laughter. Jenny then turned back to Leo, who just felt the cake slice with his hand and looked shocked, and said to him "Leo, it's okay… It's only one piece…" Leo nodded at Jenny, when he got pelted by 3 cake pieces and his left eye twitched in subtle rage.

He gripped firmly on the cafeteria table in anger, when Jenny held his hands and tried to calm her down; it proved fruitless when Don yelled out "Food fight!" The whole cafeteria, save for Leo and Jenny, threw their meals in a battlefield of consumables; mainly, the Crust cousins and Don threw their food at Leo until he's completely covered in food, shaking in rage to the sound of a rumble. Don then laughed at Leo and went to the table where he and Jenny are and said while laughing hard "You are so pathetic! How on earth are you going out with a girl covered in stuff like that?!"

He regretted it almost instantly, because Leo gripped Don in the chest and bellowed so loud that the windows shattered "I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS MUCH ABUSE, YOU THICK-HEADED, ARROGANT, BEEFY SNOB! IF IT'S WORTH A DAMN TO LEAVE THIS SCHOOL, THEN I'LL LEAVE!" Leo then punched Don into the janitor's closet… and through 3 classrooms until he stopped in the art room; Leo gripped his hands very firmly as he gritted his teeth with a ticked off glare.

Jenny tried to say something, but Don's work is done: Leo then rushed like a gale out of the school, leaving the rest of the cafeteria speechless as they looked at the damage Leo had done because of Don. Even the Crust Cousins felt bad for Leo, even if their interactions aren't exactly friendly. Jenny then began to tear up, sobbing hard because the guy she loved had left the school at such a state that he had punched Don all the way to the art room. She then buried her hands in her face and wept hard, thinking " _Leo… My poor, sweet Leo…_ "


	23. An Afternoon with Melodie and Misty

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 22: Afternoon with Melodie and Misty

Leo stormed off in the Downtown area of Tremorton, blinded by tears because of what he had been through at lunch break. What's worse, he punched a civilian through 3 walls and he knows that it won't be long before they figure out what he really is: a weaponised robot that looks similar to Jenny. He was so deep in thought that he bumped into two pedestrians and apologised, before he realised that it was none other than Melodie and Misty themselves.

Melodie and Misty looked worried about Leo and the former reached into her purse to grab a handkerchief before she gave it to Leo, who said as he politely took it with a hard sob "Thank you…" He then dabbed Melodie's handkerchief on his tears as both girls took him to the nearest bench and sat on either side of him; Leo then told them what happened at lunch break, including what he did when Don took a step too far before Melodie clenched her hands tightly and replied "Oohhh, I can't believe he did such a terrible thing to you!" Leo nodded as he stopped sobbing, with tear streaks down his cheeks, when he said "What's worse, everyone in school will believe I'm a malevolent freak after that event! Or when… they found out the real me."

Melodie and Misty met each other's eyes, before Misty led Leo and Melodie into a nearby alley before Misty admits "Uh Leo? Melodie let slip to me what you really are… She also told me what happened on Wednesday night." Leo blinked twice with widened eyes, before he lowered his head and replied unamused "Oh…" Misty then let out a smirk and tilted his head up before she added "Despite that, I won't tell anyone about your secret until you're ready. Besides, I know you would never hurt Jenny, even with your life on the line." Leo let out a small smile, before he realised something and palmed his forehead before exclaiming "I left Jenny at the cafeteria when I stormed off! Oh, I'm such a short fuse…"

Misty then shrugged slightly before noting "Well, I doubt an apology would matter without a form of compensation." Leo nodded with his hand over his eyes, when he realised something: Jenny always wanted a Musique, but she doesn't have the money for it. Leo removed his hand away from his eyes and looked around the street when a flyer hit his face and removed it to see a contest for a free Musique at the park today. When he saw the time for the contest, he looked at the digital clock in a nearby window display and saw that the contest begins in 15 minutes. He then pelted off to the park, leaving a dirt cloud in the exact shape and stance as Misty and Melodie noted he's fast, before they followed him in a cloud of mist and flying with thrusters, respectively.

45 minutes later, Leo is holding the Musique he had recently won in a present box, smiling in deep content as he was planning to give it to Jenny the next time he saw Jenny. Misty and Melodie congratulated him on winning the Musique, before Misty's stomach rumbled; a few minutes later, Leo, Misty and Melodie sat at Mesmer's for lunch, when Mr Mesmer himself was about to take their order. He noticed Melodie and asked "Do I know you from somewhere, young lady?" Melodie forgot that Mr Mesmer doesn't allow robots or Space Bikers in his diner until he otherwise allowed them access, so she shook her head quickly.

Mr Mesmer rubbed his chin, before he shrugged and took their orders before he headed into the kitchen; Leo then asked Melodie "So Mellie, how are you and Brad going along?" Melodie replied in a cheerful tone "Oh, it's going so sweetly! Yesterday, he took me to the botanical gardens and we went to the music hall to tap dance. It was such an amazing time, really." Leo shrugged with his eyes closed and smiled a little, before he asked Misty "What about you, Misty? How did you and Sheldon get along?"

Misty then replied "Well… we watched the whole first seasons of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Teen Wolf over at his place; mind you, it was such a messy place, but it does remind me of my room with my super group. After a while… he and I are officially dating!" They then shared a high-five and laughed a bit, before Melodie inquired "What about you, Leo? How's your night with Jenny?" Leo rubbed the back of his head with a deep blush, when Mr Mesmer came with their order: 3 vanilla malt milkshakes with a bowl of hot chips, drizzled with Ketchup sauce.

A couple of minutes later, Leo told them what happened last night with Jenny; Misty and Melodie made sure they heard every last word from him, when he expressed irritation whenever he mentioned he nearly kissed Jenny and he him in certain parts of the story. When he finished, Melodie held Leo's hand and said softly "Leo… You took care of Jenny, you had some fun with XJ-1, you cooked Mrs Wakeman some dinner and had a moment with Jenny in the bathroom. If anything, I'm certain you and her will be a perfect chemistry couple; I mean, she's kind and emotional and you're caring and protective. Who doesn't want a couple like that?"

Leo nodded with a smile, before he turned his expression to sadness and noted "Well… I do know one such individual…" Leo moved his mouth, but didn't made a sound; Misty then inquired "Who?" Leo sighed deeply, before he said a little louder "Vexus! I said Vexus!" Both Melodie and Misty widened their eyes at Leo, who slumped on the u-shaped couch in an irritated expression.

After they left Mesmer's, Leo explained to the girls that he was made by Vexus to destroy Jenny and the whole earth, but he refused to do such a thing and trashed the flagship and it's navigational console before he escaped in the pod.

Misty then noted "Well… I knew you were a robot, but I did not expect you were made by Vexus… though come to think of it, that kind of plan would be made ONLY by her in the first place." She then bumped into Leo, who stood still and Misty asked him "Leo? What's going on?" Leo then felt danger somewhere, when he heard a scream in the residential district and gestured his head, saying "That way…"


	24. Power Up II

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 23: Power Up II

Leo, Misty and Melodie rushed to the Residential District, hoping there aren't any civilian casualties; Leo naturally ran faster than either Melodie or Misty, so they travelled in their alternate forms to keep up with Leo. Leo screeched to a halt to see Cluster Drones scanning for something, when he saw Jenny flying into the scene; she saw, much to her immeasurable relief, that Leo's alright, though she's also disturbed that Cluster Drones are scanning the houses for something.

When a drone scanned her, it's light turned from bright blue to pure red and sent out an alarm, which Jenny shot it into submission. It was too late, when hidden Cluster troops came out of the bushes and shot their tesla rifles at Jenny; she tried her best to out-manoeuvre the shots, but a lucky shot paralysed her in mid-air and she fell towards the ground. Leo widened his eyes in shock, before he ran like a bat out of hell to where Jenny's about to make impact.

He then jumped up high and caught Jenny in his arms before he shielded her from the fall; Jenny mover her optics to Leo and said, with significant difficulty "Leo…" Leo then replied in slight pain "I told you I would shield you from harm." Leo then felt his arm gripped by something big and bulky, before he was thrown to the side in a pile of trash bags in a side-alley. Misty and Melodie were being held at gunpoint as they witness Jenny being picked up by a Cluster Goliath – only 10 of them were made, but they prove to be a threat to even Jenny herself.

As the Goliath gripped Jenny in his hand, Leo changed out of his human Exo-skin before he saw the Cluster Goliath turning his boots into thrusters. Nora then saw through her alert computer that Jenny is currently in temporal paralysis and a holo-screen showed her that Jenny is in the grip of the rumoured Cluster Goliath. She then held her hands in her face, cannot believing that Vexus will win for once, when the computer said "Alert… Unidentified Object active… Unidentified Object active…" Nora averted her fingers away enough to see what looks like a black missile heading towards the Cluster Goliath; when she zoomed in, she realised it was a robot with somewhat similar physical features, wondering " _Who is that?_ "

Leo was gaining at the Cluster Goliath, saying to himself "Feels like a dream… I'm coming Jenny, just hold on…" The Cluster Goliath then looked down emotionless to see Leo catching up to him fast; it then looked up and puts more power into his thrusters, but it proved fruitless when Leo went supersonic. Jenny was weak to the point she could barely open her optics fully, but she swears she saw a familiar face and said "You look familiar…" before she passed out.

Leo then clenched his fist in rage, when he heard a hum in his arm before he looked at it and his energy blade came out. He then quickly sliced off the Goliath's arm that held Jenny and caught her in his arms; Jenny was out cold, but still active, relieving Leo of his concerns. He then held Jenny on his shoulder before he took some well-placed shots at the Goliath with his quantum hand-cannon, destroying it into harmless particles. Leo then looked at Jenny and said to himself "Time to get back to Terre Firma then…"

He then flew down towards the street, pelting quantum rounds at the drones and soldiers; they shot at Leo with their tesla rounds, but he dodged them faster than a speeding bullet and slammed the ground so hard, the soldiers were flung in the air and landed painfully on their backs. By the time Leo had placed Jenny near Misty and Melodie, he heard Nora exclaim "STOP! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!" Leo waved his hands, when both Sheldon and Brad came over to Misty and Melodie and embraced them; Nora checked the state of Jenny and was relieved to find her still intact, but out cold.

As she turned her head to Leo, unaware this is what he really looked like, she moved her iris' and pursed her lips in shock. Leo sighed and turned to see one Cluster Soldier still standing; he's holding a minigun in his hands and pulled the trigger, wounding up the barrel for a hail of bullets as Leo said softly in annoyance "Here we go again…" As soon as the first bullet was shot, Leo let out his energy blades and deflected the bullets to harmlessly hit the grass as he inched closer to the minigunner. Nora, Brad, Sheldon, Melodie and Misty were astonished that an advanced robot can deflect bullets so quickly without expressing fatigue, as the minigunner began to sweat in a mix of fear and determination.

When Leo was just a few feet away from the minigunner, the Minigun ran out of bullets and the soldier got out his standard-issue Cluster Pistol; Leo then fluently took the gun away from the assailant and unloaded it out of his reach before knocking him out. Leo then looked over his shoulder to see the others looking at him in complete shock; Nora looked down and grabbed her phone, but when she looked up, the familiar looking robot had already left.

They then heard a rustle on their left and saw Leo getting out of the pile of trash bags, coughing out the smell before he took a moment to say "That… hurts a LOT!" He then saw Jenny lying unconscious on the ground and ran to her side, expressing deep concern for her, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Nora looking at him in concern before saying "She's still intact Leo, have no fear. I'd appreciate it if you carried her to the lab for repairs, though…" Leo nodded quickly before he carried an unconscious Jenny in his arm, holding the Musique in his hand.

30 minutes later, Leo was rubbing his hands in anxiety for Jenny, concerned about the damage she had taken when Nora called Leo down to the lab. He then rode the elevator platform down to the lab, thinking to himself " _Please be okay, Please be okay, please be okay…_ " over and over again before the platform stopped in the lab. When he opened his eyes, Jenny threw herself on Leo and they twirled around in sincere joy before they looked at each other in the eyes, before Leo said "Jenny… I thought you were…" They then embraced in a tight hug as Jenny replied "Me too… I'd never thought they built a Goliath either, but they did…"

Leo opened his eyes a little, before they broke off the hug; Nora then said "Jenny… I strongly suggest you get some rest now." Jenny then replied to her mother "Okay mom… is it alright if Leo sleeps in my room tonight, though?" Nora looked at Leo, before she whispered to Jenny's right pigtail "After what you explained what happened in school today and what he did here in the house, he can stay here indefinitely."

Jenny then hugged her mom and thanked her repeatedly, only breaking away when Leo nudged her and they left the lab as Nora waved at them when they ascended; when they're out of sight, she grabbed a petri dish from a blast run-off from the familiar robot's quantum round, pondering if this is connected to the escape pod.

Leo helped Jenny into her bedroom, which Jenny told him that she's alright now, which Leo teasingly asked "What about your landing procedure?" Jenny raised her left optic, when Leo threw her onto her bed and jumped after her, saying "I'll save you, damsel in distress!" They then had a playful tickle fight, before they laid side-by-side and looked at each other endearingly.

Leo then said "Um… Jenny?" Jenny replied in a soft tone "Yes… Leo?" Leo then wiggled his fingers before saying "I'm really sorry for causing a fuss at school… I didn't mean to lose control, but Don was pushing his luck. After I punched him into the janitor's closet… and through 3 walls… and into the Art Room, I stormed off to downtown and bumped into Misty and Melodie. They managed to calm me down after a little chat, when I found an opportunity for a gift you desperately wanted…" Jenny lowered her upper eye-lids and asked "Leo… what did you get me?"

Leo smiled and got out, from his bag, a present for Jenny; Jeny took the present, staring at it in awe before asking "What's inside?" Leo gesture Jenny to open the box, before she slowly undid the ribbon and when it fell off, so did the white wrapping. She then saw, in her most astonished expression ever, the limited edition Musique in its plastic case.

She slowly turned to Leo, her mouth gaping in surprise with her optics widened, before saying while shaking in endless pleasure "Did… did you… is this?" Leo nodded in a genuine smile, before calmly saying "That's not all… open it and see what it says." Jenny turned back to the musique and held it in her hand before a text scrolled slowly from the right " _Will you go out with me?_ " Jenny's optics welled with tears before she turned to Leo; before he could even explain, Jenny lunged at him and said very loudly while crying happily "YES! YES, I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU, LEO!"

Leo then smiled, tearing up a little, before they backed their heads a little and they softly headbutt each other while smiling passionately; they then opened their eyes a little, before closing them again and inched their pursed lips closer until they finally made contact. Both Leo's and Jenny's sparks hummed excitedly, as they shared their passionate kiss before Jenny rested her head on Leo's chest, humming sweetly.

Leo then yawned and smacked his lips before he turned around, when Jenny rested her head on Leo's shoulder and said softly "Sweet dreams… honey." Leo turned his head to Jenny's and replied "Good night… sweetheart." They then pecked each other in the lips before they fell asleep, smiling in their dreams.


	25. The Best Date

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 24: The Best Date

Jenny opened her optics drowsily to see herself hugging Leo and her head on his chest; she looked up to see him sleeping contently, then tilted her head down and thought in a genuine smile " _I'm cuddling with Leo in the bed… Leo… My BOYFRIEND! *laughs cutely* Oh, he's such a great guy…_ " Jenny then cuddled Leo more closer with a huge smile, wanting to sleep in his arms all day; Leo opened his eyes slowly and looked down at Jenny, who's hugging him tightly with a broad smile.

He then thought in a genuine smile " _Jenny's cuddling me close in her sleep… and she's now my… my GIRLFRIEND!_ " Leo felt his spark skip some jolts in surprise, before thinking again " _Keep calm man… You can't afford to be hyper at the moment. Look at her… she's sleeping like a baby kitten… Wait a minute, I saw a poster yesterday promoting an amusement park opening today! Yeah, that's the type of date me and Jenny can have!_ "

Leo's eyes glisten in enjoyment with his mouth open happily, when Jenny yawned gently and looked up at Leo before saying softly "Morning cutie… I was having a wonderful dream about you. Did you sleep well?" Leo nodded with a genuine smile, before Jenny smiled back at him sweetly and pecked his lips softly; she then wrapped her arms around Leo's neck as she kissed him more deeply with a deep blush, before Leo caressed her cheek as he kissed Jenny back. It was 2 minutes before they broke off their kiss; they then gently butt their heads and looked at each other with shiny eyes and gentle smiles before they reluctantly broke off and got up for today.

Throughout the day, Jenny and Leo spent time together, amazed that they have such similarities between each other, especially about their mothers, though Jenny decided not to pry Leo into telling who his mother is. When the sunset came, Leo walked Jenny hand-in-hand to the amusement park, much to Jenny's utter enjoyment; Leo then walked around the park with Jenny to see what they can play, before he noticed the Power Hammer booth and decided to have a go. Luckily, couples get to have a free try, so Leo swung the hammer over his head to hit the target; however, due to his strength, the bell popped off on impact as the small silver ball shot up into space, prompting Leo to say "Oops."

Leo then blankly gave the hammer back to the booth owner and apologised for what he did before he walked with Jenny, worried that she'll find out what he really is; fortunately, Jenny pointed out a large Pusheen Plush Toy at a Cluster Shooting Gallery. Unfortunately, they can only get it when they shoot down a Vexus target, so Leo gave a dollar to the booth owner and aimed and shot at the Vexus target, but it was too fast to even hit it before the game went over.

Leo groaned in irritation, before he looked at Jenny, who's giving him some baby eyes at him; Leo sighed in defeat and paid the booth owner another dollar before he shot at the Vexus target, which one pellet hit the target and Leo jumped with throwing a fist upwards in victory. He then heard the failure bell and saw the digital sign read 'Failure', before he shrugged in confusement and looked at Jenny, who told the booth owner "What do you mean he failed? He hit the Vexus target, I saw it with my own optics."

The booth owner then replied in an amused expression "Listen little missy, do you see how the Vexus target isn't knocked over? Do you know what it means? It means you don't… get… the Pusheen Plush!" Jenny glared venomously at the booth owner with her arms crossed, which the booth owner added in insult "Ohhh, looks like someone's got an angry face! *turns head to Leo, who's starting to well with tears* Boo, better luck next time." Leo trembled his mouth as his eyes water, because he really wants to get Jenny that Pusheen Plush; Jenny looked at Leo in a leer, before she told the booth owner "Okay, my turn…"

She then slapped the Cluster Gallery booth owner a dollar, before she stood in front of the gallery as it began to start up. She then made a devilish grin before she clapped her hands together to form a Mega-Cannon; she charged a homing energy shot at the Vexus target as the booth owner ducked under the counter before she blasted the Cluster Gallery booth into cinders and ash, which the large Pusheen Plush fell in front of Leo, amazingly without any signs of damage. The booth owner then poked his head out slowly in fear, as Jenny deformed her hands back and exclaimed in amusement "Knocked over!"

Leo then picked up the large Pusheen Plush in his arms before Jenny went over to him and gently held his arm while resting her head on his shoulder; as they walked back to Jenny's home, Leo said "Jenny… that was so awesome! You blew up the booth and we got the Pusheen Plush!" Jenny blushed deeply from Leo's comment, before they arrived at Jenny's house; Jenny then got Leo into her room and locked the door as Leo sat on the edge of Jenny's bed.

Jenny then slowly turned to Leo with an endearing smile and sat next to him, before he gave the Pusheen Plush to her; Jenny looked in awe at the Pusheen Plush, before she looked at Leo and said "Leo… I had the most amazing time with you. Although you don't have to get me this cutie, I'm grateful for it." Leo smiled with a heavy blush, before he took the Pusheen Plush and said in a kitty voice, with his mouth behind the Plush head "Mew! Pusheen likes yew… Leo loves yew limitlessly! Mew!"

Jenny blushed deeply from Leo's impersonated kitty voice, before she puts the Pusheen Plush aside and she kissed Leo softly on his nose and nuzzled it with their eyes closed. They then opened their eyes narrowly, before they sweetly pecked their lips; Jenny then thrusted Leo towards her and they made out on the bed. It was 5 minutes until they broke off their session and cuddled each other, looking at each other lovingly before Jenny said softly "Leo… I'm really glad I met you when I did… My spark keeps on flaring up whenever I think about you… I… I want you to be my date for the Deb next Saturday."

Leo smiled sweetly and replied softly "Jenny… I could never refuse you… I'm more than willing to accept your offer." Jenny smiled more broadly, before she pulled the donah up to them and said "Night, cutie…" Leo replied as he and Jenny cuddled cutely together "Night, my lovely rose." They both smiled broadly before they slept dreamily, with Jenny resting her head on Leo's chest, humming softly in her sleep.


	26. Armaggedroid and Leo's Secret

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 25: Armaggedroid and Leo's Secret

Leo woke up happily to the sound of birds chirping contently outside, the sun's rays pouring through the window and Jenny smiling in her sleep as she hugged him like a teddy bear. Leo smiled gently at Jenny sleeping close to him, before he gently pecked her forehead; he then decided to caress her cheek, when Jenny opened her optics drowsily and smiled cutely when she saw Leo's face looking at her contently and said softly "Morning, Leo… Did you slept well, honey?"

Leo nodded slowly with a broad smile, before they nuzzled noses affectionately while blushing deeply, before they felt their sparks closing towards each other and they pulled away from each other, holding their chests in astonishment. Leo then thought to himself " _That was SO close! My spark nearly touched Jenny's… *sighs* Who am I kidding, she deserves to know the truth. The sooner I tell her, the better._ "

Jenny then thought as she blushed deeply " _My spark nearly got to Leo… Why did that happen? Wait… Is Leo…? I mean, if he is… *groans* Get a grip on yourself, Jenny! If he IS, then it's best if he admits it himself._ " They both exhaled calmly, before they got off the bed to take some time together.

At Midday, Leo and Jenny walked hand in hand together, with Jenny resting her head on Leo's shoulder; Leo then felt uncomfortable with telling Jenny the truth, but it's better that it comes from him and not anyone else. Jenny is surprised when Leo suddenly stopped with a sombre expression on his face, so she went in front of him and placed her hand on his cheek before saying softly "Leo, what's the matter?"

Leo looked at Jenny's concerned face and sighed heavily, thinking " _Well, if there's any time to tell her, it's now. Here we go…_ " Leo looked at Jenny reproachfully and began "Jenny, there's something I must tell you…" Jenny then replied in deep concern "Leo, you can tell me anything." Leo heaved a reluctant sigh, before he started "Jenny… I…" Jenny widened her optics slightly, when Leo said as he looked up behind Jenny in shock "…think we should run. Like NOW!" Jenny turned around quickly to see, much to her horror, Armaggedroid has returned.

Jenny backed away in fear, due to having the worst experience with Armageedroid, before she said shakily "Leo… Leo, RUN!" Leo hesitated for a moment, seeing that Armaggedroid would destroy Jenny like smashing a walnut with a sledgehammer, before Jenny looked back at Leo in panic and repeated "RUN! Please, run!"

Jenny then activated her flight protocols and darted towards Armaggedroid as she wielded her battle axe, with Leo hesitating to flee; Just then, the Sky Patrol sent out Fighter Jets against Armaggedroid, when it shot them down with energy shots from its optics. Leo then shouted at Jenny, who just took another swing at Armaggedroid with her battle axe "Jenny! Jets!" Jenny looked at the Fighter Jets pelting downwards uncontrollably towards a nearby cul-de-sac, before she shot towards them and directed them safely onto the road.

Jenny then turned her head to Leo and said "Thanks for the heads up, Leo!" Leo smiled broadly while rubbing the back of his head, before he felt something dragging him towards Armaggedroid; Jenny is horrified to see that Armaggedroid is outfitted with a suction vacuum in its head and it's pulling Leo towards it. She then darted towards Leo and pulled him away from the suction force, only for Armaggedroid to increase the suction force significantly and pulled both Jenny and Leo inside it.

Jenny shielded Leo from being hit by the metal tubing, before she noticed that they're heading for the reactor core; she then grabbed a supporting beam above the reactor core at the last minute as Leo grabbed on to Jenny's other arm. They were dangling perilously over the reactor, when Jenny's flight protocols were burnt out from the increasing levels of the radiation; Leo then looked down at the reactor and recalled a crucial memory…

( _ **Flashback**_ )

Although it was vague, Leo heard the head of R&D say to his team "…and with the inclusion of lightweight materiel, this enhanced model has immunity to radiation, faster, stronger and more reactive. To put it simply ladies and gentlemen, this is the most advanced robot we've ever created."

( _ **Flashback Ends**_ )

Leo widened his eyes in realisation, before he looked down to see the Reactor is reaching critical levels and looked up at Jenny; he was devastated to see her still clinging onto the support girder, despite being increasingly weakened by the rising radiation levels.

Leo then yelled at Jenny "Jenny, let go of my hand!" Jenny shook her head furiously and yelled back, crying tears of agonising pain "No! I can't lose you, Leo! I can't!" Leo then looked at Jenny reproachfully and said softly "Jenny… trust me." Jenny widened her optics a little, then looked down at the reactor, before she sobbed hard and closed her optics shut before she let go of Leo's arm.

He was falling deeper into the reactor as his Human Exo-Skin withered away from the radiation exposure, before his robot self isn't covered anymore and stopped in mid-air with his thrusters before he hit the bottom. He looked at the dissipating remains of his Human Exo-Skin and thought " _Well, no use crying over spilled milk…_ " He then heard a snap of metal and looked up to see Jenny falling as she lost her grip, before he shot upwards and caught her in his arms; Jenny was surprised she was still in the air, but that was nothing compared to WHAT stopped her falling in the first place.

She met Leo's optics in utter astonishment and stuttered a bit before she said "Leo?" Leo nodded glumly at Jenny, as the latter couldn't believe that Leo is really a robot; in fact, he looks almost like herself, except for a few key features. Leo then said "I'd like to explain myself, but now's not exactly a good time." Although she was deeply shocked, she nodded silently before he held her in his right arm and shifted his left into a blaster.

He shot at the connecters linking the reactor to the rest of Armaggedroid, before he shot upwards as a small explosion chained into increasingly larger explosions. He then looked down and shouted "Hold on, Jenny!" He then shielded Jenny as the explosions grew so lethal, it began to dent Armaggedroid from the inside out. He and Jenny were shot out the back of Armaggedroid as it blew up into irreparable pieces, before they crashed inside the abandoned car factory in the Industrial District. Leo groaned in pain as he hit his head on the disused generator, before he adjusted his optics slowly until he can see clearly.

He then looked down at Jenny, who's still has her optics shut and shaking frantically, before Leo cleared his throat and Jenny slowly opened her optic to see they are back on the ground. She looked around the interior of the abandoned car factory, before she saw Leo in his true form, who made an awkward smile and said in an awkward manner "I can explain everything…"

Jenny blinked at Leo twice in blank shock, before she blushed a deep pink, much to Leo's surprise. Jenny then said in a slight laugh "You're a robot…" Leo laughed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head with his optics closed, before Jenny repeated in light-hearted amusement "You're a robot…"

They then both laughed without a reason for a few minutes, before they calmed down and Jenny assessed Leo more carefully, before she asked "Leo… There's so much I want to ask you… I don't know where to start…" Leo looked at Jenny in a casual gaze before he replied "Take your time Jenny. I'm not holding anything back anymore." Jenny felt pleased that Leo is still patient with her; before she could ask, they heard sirens coming from outside and heavy footsteps rushing towards the factory.

Leo stood up slowly, scared that he'll be shot on sight from the Sky Patrol, when officers smashed down the large door and shouted "Don't move! Do not move!" Jenny tried to tell them that Leo means no harm, but her pleas where fell on deaf ears; the soldiers then charged their Static Rounds, which Leo, in a fit of fright, turned on his thrusters and shot up at Supersonic speed towards space.

One of the officers took aim at Leo and shouted "Don't worry! I've got a clean shot!" His gun was then bent into a pretzel by Jenny and she retorted "You can't shoot him, he's my boyfriend!" They then heard a military truck pulling in at the front and Nora pushed through the armed troops, before she stood before Jenny and is astonished to see her severely damaged from Armaggedroid.

Nora then asked in deep concern "Jenny, what happened? Where's Leo?" Jenny then replied "Mom… Armaggedroid returned… it sucked both me and Leo inside towards his reactor core… Leo managed to destroy Armaggedroid and he shielded me from the explosion and the crash landing…" Nora looked around and asked "Jenny, where is he?"

Jenny then rubbed her arm and looked down before she said "Mom… Leo… He's really a robot… he looks a lot like me… he fled into space when these guys showed up." Nora widened her eyes is pure surprise, before she escorted her robotic daughter to the lab, thinking to herself " _I was wrong to doubt him… He really is a nice boy…_ "


	27. A talk on the Hubble

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 26: A talk on the Hubble

10 minutes later, Jenny's being repaired in the lab and cleansed of radiation, although she was restless because she wants to go out and find Leo. Nora then firmly said "XJ-9! Please keep still while the repair sequence is underway!" Jenny then retorted "I can't help it, mom! I'm just so severely worried about Leo!"

Nora heaved out a sigh, although it was out of concern instead of irritation and said "Jenny… I understand of how you're feeling. Honestly, if he were secretly an enemy, he'd leave you fry to a crisp inside Armaggedroid… But he willingly gave up his Human Exo-Skin in order to save you and destroy Armaggedroid. I'm not saying I will stop you, sweetie… I just want to say to keep still for a bit longer."

Jenny then sighed, before she did her best to keep still for a few minutes more; 8 minutes later, the repair sequence was complete and Jenny stepped out of the capsule, looking uncomfortable about Leo. Nora scrolled through the results on the tablet and said, although aware that Jenny's thinking deeply about Leo "Alright Jenny, your systems are good to go. Although your flight protocols were fried and replaced, your other systems weren't as badly damaged as expected."

Nora averted her eyes to look at Jenny's glum expression, before she puts her tablet on the desk and went over to Jenny's side before saying in a compassionate tone "If you must find him dear, then please go ahead. Surely he can't have gone far from earth's atmosphere…" Jenny looked at her mother without changing her expression and thought hard for a moment, before she replied "I think I have an idea where he went…"

Meanwhile, Leo is holding his knees close to his chest as he rocked back and forth in tears on the Hubble Telescope. He felt bad for leaving Jenny out of panic, but he felt worse for having to lie to her; he trembled his mouth as he thought on what Jenny would be doing now: Is she angry at him for lying to her face? Is she devastated to find out she had actually fallen for a robot and not a human? Regardless of the result, he still felt bad for lying to Jenny.

He then buried his face in his knees as he sobbed hard on the Hubble Telescope, when he heard a voice he'd thought would have a negative tone against him "Leo…" Leo slowly raised his head to see Jenny standing in front of him, looking deeply concerned at him; Leo closed his eyes and rested his head on his knees, before Jenny kneeled towards him and placed her hand on Leo's shoulder before saying in sympathy "It's okay… It's okay…"

Leo sobbed, although it was less firm that the previous sob; Jenny then stroked her hand along Leo's head and rested it on his cheek, looking at him in worry. Leo sniffed a few times before he finally raised his head a little to peek his optics at Jenny, who smiled a little at him before she said softly "I was so worried about you… I'd thought you'd be somewhere in space by now, but you're here on the Hubble Telescope."

Leo looked down and thought " _Well she's not angry at me… yet._ " Leo looked up at Jenny, before she said "You know… this is where I come to mope too. Whether it's school, home or my job as Earth's Protector, I come here to have some time to mope and ponder." Leo blinked at Jenny, before he looked down and squinted his eyes and him mouth trembled to prepare for a scolding, before Jenny said softly as he slung her arm across Leo's back "Leo… If this is about leaving me, I assure you, I'd never hold it against you. It was only an action through panic… It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Leo sniffed a few times, before he finally said "It's… it's not that… It's… It's… It's because I kept my true self to you!" Leo bawled out in tears, before Jenny hugged him tight and rubbed his back while shushing him softly. Jenny then stroked the back of Leo's head, which she finds to be just as smooth and shiny as herself as well; she then said "Leo… I assure you that I wouldn't be mad at keeping secrets… especially yours. It doesn't matter to me if you were built for good or evil, you've shown that you were willing to risk your life for others."

Leo sniffed a few times, before he slowly retracted his head and looked at Jenny with teary optics; Jenny smiled at Leo, who sighed in reluctance before he said "Jenny… I said I explain everything to you… so here goes…" Jenny looked puzzled at Leo, before she sat next to him and said "Whatever you explain, I'll withhold judgement until you finish."

Leo turned his head to Jenny and smiled a little, before he took a deep breath and began "Jenny… I was built inside the flagship of the Cluster Armada by orders of Queen Vexus." Leo noticed Jenny gripping her hands furiously when he said that part, though he expected that reaction; he then continued "She's the one who hacked into Dr Wakeman's terminal and stole your blueprints. She then brought together the best of R&D together and made… me. I had no idea on what they were planning until a few hours later, but I don't have a good feeling about it."

Jenny lessened her grip on her fists and looked at Leo in a mix of pity and anger; Leo sighed, expecting Jenny to react like that, before Leo continued "It was a rough time on that ship, but there's one individual who treated me like a friend: Vega." Jenny widened her optics in astonishment, not having heard from Vega in a while, before Leo continued "She was the one who picked out my name in the first place, after the horoscope sign of 'Leo'. She also shares my understanding of kindness and worries about my role in Vexus' plan, not to mention helping me escape from the flagship in the first place."

Jenny smiled at the thought of Vega helping a clueless Leo, before she asked "What was Vexus' plan?" Leo sighed, before he replied "It was a plan to take over the earth, which by your experience with Vexus, I imagine it must be constant. She wants me to destroy you, so that the Cluster Army can take over the earth in a cakewalk. But… I made a different choice."

Jenny tilted her head to the side and asked "Why did you change your mind?" Leo widened his optics and blushed deeply, before he looked at Jenny silently; Jenny then slowly realised the reason why he refused "You… you've fallen for me? I… I just… Well…"

Jenny looked down with a genuine smile and blushed deeply, before Leo continued "When I escaped from the Flagship, a Failsafe Chip Vexus installed in me disabled my powers, but it burnt to a crisp in the process. I then realised that the escape pod I was in didn't have parachutes, so I screamed when it crashed into the park. When I woke up, I saw flashlights coming towards the pod; I panicked and left the escape pod and fled the scene just as the Sky Patrol came into the area."

Jenny held Leo's hand and smiled at him, which Leo smiled and blushed rosy pink before he continued "I then snucked away into the Industrial District, where I came across the abandoned car factory and a female Human Exo-Skin. As you can guess, she gave me the Human Exo-Skin that you saw me wear, but she also got the Failsafe Chip out of me."

Jenny is astounded that her Human Exo-Skin is still active, before she said "So, in summary, you were built on the Cluster Flagship by Vexus, with my blueprints that she stole by hacking into my mom's terminal, but you'd rather not go through with the plan involving destroying me and claiming the Earth like a swift breeze; then you escaped with help from Vega, who's the one true friend you had and also the one who suggested your name in the first place, but a Failsafe Chip that Vexus installed inside you activated and disabled your powers, but was burnt to a crisp instead. After you crashed into the park, you fled into the Industrial District where you came across a female Human Exo-Skin who gave you our own Human Exo-Skin."

Leo looked at Jenny and nodded, before Jenny smiled in deep content with a heavy blush and said "Even through it all, you'd rather side with me all the way than the Cluster… all because of your deep infatuation with me." Leo smiled with a heavy blush, before Jenny placed her hand on Leo's cheek with an endearing look and said "Oh Leo… After what I witnessed and heard about you, I just know you'd be the perfect boyfriend for me."

Leo looked at Jenny blankly, before he smiled cutely with a deep blush; They then inched their head closer and kissed passionately as a meteor shower strode past the earth. After a few intimate minutes, they broke off their kiss and softly headbutted each other as they looked at each other cutely, before they both said "I love you." They then got up and turned on their flight protocols before they flew back to Jenny's home and entered her bedroom through the window.

Leo landed first on the floor and caught Jenny in his arms, which she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled him lovingly before he slumped backwards while still holding Jenny in his arms and she fell on top of him. Jenny giggled cutely, before she opened her optics a little and looked at Leo endearingly; she then crawled up to his head and they made out on the bed, when Dr Wakeman knocked on the bedroom door and yelled "Jenny? Is that you? Did you bring Leo?"

Jenny closed her optics and replied "Uh, yeah mom, but I'd like 10 more minutes with him because… oh what is it? Oh yeah… WE'RE HAVING A ROMANTIC MOMENT RIGHT NOW!" There was some awkward silence, before Nora said "Fair enough…"


	28. When Sparks Fly

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 27: When Sparks Fly

Nora was tapping her right heel nervously as she sat on the edge, looking uncertain about what she found on the recently decrypted data. She then heard knocking on her bedroom door and said "Come in…" She witnessed the doorknob twist and it opened to see Jenny peering through the crack and she said "Hey mom… Um, listen… There's something you should know and I warn you… in advance… You're not going to like who's going to confess it." Nora raised her eyebrow and said questionably "Okay…"

Jenny then opened the door fully and gestured Leo in; Nora was astounded to see a similar robot like Jenny entering her room, before she realised it was Leo himself. Leo made an awkward wave at Dr Wakeman, which the latter blinked twice in surprise, before she snapped out of her trance and said as though she never noticed Leo "Jenny, I need you to see this…"

Leo lowered his hand in unease as Nora went over to her terminal to bring up the decrypted files from the Cluster Pod; Leo sighed uncomfortably and closed his eyes with a frown, when Jenny puts her hand on Leo's shoulder and looked at him in concern. She then whispered to him softly "Leo… It's okay. Don't worry about it."

Leo opened his optics a little and smiled at Jenny with a slight blush, before Jenny went pass him with a peck on the cheek and looked at the terminal screen over her mother's shoulder to see a brief surveillance footage of Leo in the briefing room. Nora widened her eyes and uttered "I should have known…"

Leo paced slowly behind Dr Wakeman and peered at the terminal screen to see the surveillance footage of the briefing room; he sighed in irritation and said, startling Nora from her chair "Let me decrypt the rest of the data drive…" Leo knelt down and helped Nora up on her feet, before he sat on the desk chair and started to decrypt the rest of the data drive.

Nora then sat on the edge of her bed and whispered to Jenny "Jenny… I don't want you to see that boy again…" Jenny then retorted "Why? Because of a few seconds of surveillance footage? For all you know, there's more footage than that! Besides, he confided to me on his past and he didn't do any harm to us!"

Nora made a defeated sigh, when Leo pressed the last key and he said "Alright, here we go! Everything on the drive's decrypted!" Nora and Jenny then hopped off the former's bed and looked at the terminal screen to see multiple surveillance footage in chronological order.

( _ **Surveillance Footage Plays**_ )

The first recording is above the capsule where Leo is built; Vexus and some of the R&D staff were in front of it. Vexus then asked the Head R&D Technician "Is he ready?" The Head Technician nodded his head, before he opened the capsule door; as mist seeped out of the slowly opening capsule, Vexus laughed devilishly and exclaimed "Finally, I've manage to have a weapon that's better than XJ-9! He'll be strong, he'll be fast, he… is asleep?"

Leo was indeed fast asleep in the stasis capsule, snoring softly with his optics gently closed. (Nora and Jenny made a grin at the footage) Vexus then said "Designation YJ-9, wake up!" Leo didn't stir awake, which Vexus rubbed the back of her head in puzzlement and repeated in a firmer voice "Designation YJ-9, wake up!" Leo didn't jerk awake from that, which Vexus started to grip her hands tight and yelled "WAKE UP, YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS!"

Leo still didn't stir awake, so Vexus tried shocking him, splashing scalding hot oil, bellowing a megaphone and used every musical instrument as loud as she can; Leo began to open his optics a little, which Vexus broadened her malicious smile, before Leo closed his optics again and went back to sleep. Vexus went on a tantrum, when Vega came into the camera's view and shook her head in annoyance before she went over to Leo and nudged him in the shoulder, getting him to jerk out of his sleep.

(Jenny asked Leo "You were pretending to sleep, weren't you?" Leo nodded in an amusing smile, which Jenny giggled a little as Nora made an amusing grin) Leo stepped off the capsule as Vexus turned around and ordered the Head R&D Technician to take Leo for a physical examination, which Leo curtly nodded with a puzzled expression.

Leo then walked with Vega, following the Head R&D Technician to the med-bay, as the screen went static and the next video showed Leo being taught of horoscopes from Vega in the med-bay. Vega said in the middle of her explanation "…and this horoscope symbol, which looks like a sideways '69', is the sign of Cancer. The creature that belongs to Cancer are crabs, as you can see a pic right here; THIS horoscope symbol is Leo, which represents a lion."

Leo smiled at the horoscope symbol he was named after, which Vega turned her head and said "You like that horoscope, Leo?" Leo turned his head to Vega with his brow raised and said in puzzlement "Leo?" Vega closed her eyes happily and nodded, before the Head R&D Technician came into the room and gestured Leo towards the System Analysis Scanner, before the screen went static again. (Nora then asked Leo "So, you were named after the horoscope symbol of the same name?" Leo nodded with his optics closed gently, before Nora shrugged and continued to watch the next footage)

The screen showed Leo finishing off deflecting energy shots with his energy blades in the training arena; Vexus then said over the P.A. as the turrets were submerged into the ground " _Okay YJ-9, your next test will come up in a few minutes…_ " Leo nodded up at the observation window and puts his arms behind his back, when large training robots emerged from below, surrounding Leo as he looked around in surprise. Vexus then said through the P.A. " _That wasn't the test! Unfortunately, I can't disable the test for some reason!_ "

Leo sighed in annoyance, before he parried the first large robot and threw him against a group, before he jumped over the robots and pelted them with his quantum hand-cannons. When 10 robots are remaining, Leo withdrew his hand-cannons and got out his energy blades before he fluently took down the robots without as much as a scratch.

He took down the last robot with a large quantity of flurry slices, reducing it into sparking bits and pieces; Leo looked around in a serious expression, surrounded by scraps of hacked off robot parts, when Vexus turned on the P.A. and said in a shocked voice "Well done… very well done indeed…"

The footage then went static for a few moments for the next recording, which shows the Cluster Cafeteria. (Nora and Jenny slowly looked at each other in shock, before they returned their gaze to the terminal screen in astonished looks) Leo then suddenly entered the camera view from the bottom right and made a cringe at the sight of the cafeteria, when Vega, who also appeared from the bottom right, tapped him on the shoulder and Leo wheeled around and said in surprise "Oh! Hi there, Vega!"

Vega replied cheerfully to Leo "Hey, Leo! I thought I might stop by to have lunch with you. I brought you some food… Here we are." Leo took the food box from Vega and looked in, before he closed it and let out a sigh of relief, before he and Vega went to an empty table in the corner before they ate in content.

Leo said as he ate the food Vega brought "Thank you for getting me some non-cafeteria food, Vega. The ones here are rather… well, they're rather nasty really." Vega replied as she dug in her salad "Not a problem, Leo… I mean, the cafeteria isn't exactly inspiring; the walls look like they've been coated in forest green venom."

Leo nodded as he chewed on some meat, before he gulped and said as he was unbottling some purified water "Not sure if you heard recently, but Vexus wants me in the Orientation Hall an hour's time from now. From the tone of her voice, it sounds rather crucial." Vega stopped eating her salad as she looked bewildered at Leo, before she replied after a big swallow "It's not often that mother makes a crucial plan; even if you mentioned her serious tone, it definitely won't be a pacifist route."

Leo closed his optics and heaved a sigh, before he said as he nudged his food with a fork "Honestly, I don't want to be a weapon… I just want to be an ordinary robot, not being pulled in something I'm not prepped for." Vega reached out for Leo's hand and rubbed it with her thumb, before she replied softly "Leo… you're the kind of guy that every girl dreams of being with. Kind, caring, protective, polite… those traits are more than enough to describe your true self."

Leo looked up at Vega, who's looking at him in assurance, before he smiled at her and said "You're right Vega… Those traits fit me well enough. Even if I was involved in whatever plan Vexus has, I won't ever agree to take part of it." Vega closed her optics happily, before she changed the subject "Anyway, we should finish our food…" Leo nodded and they continued to eat their meal as the surveillance cam went static.

(Nora looked at Leo bewildered and inquired "You'd never wanted to be a weapon?" Leo looked at Nora and shook his head with his optics closed, before Nora nodded her head a little with her lips pursed a bit and returned her gaze to the terminal) The surveillance cam then showed the orientation room, with Vexus, Leo, Cluster Elites and R&D Technician's.

Vexus then cleared her throat and said "Alright ladies and gentlemen, the time has come for me to reveal the crucial plan I've come up with. Now, as many of you know, we attempted to conquest the planet Earth many times…"

The Projector screen showed the image of Earth, which everyone, save for Leo and Vexus, nodded and Vexus continued "We've been thwarted many times by the Sky Patrol and their allies, especially one by the name of 'Nora Wakeman'." The projector screen changed to a picture of Nora analysing DNA through a microscope, which everyone booed at the image; Leo, though, blinked twice and though " _She doesn't look like a threat… I don't see the point of harming her…_ "

Vexus then turned her gaze to the audience and said "Wakeman had helped the Sky Patrol in repelling our forces in the past, but now we had even more trouble with her latest creation: A Global Protector Robot named XJ-9 aka 'Jenny'." Even Vexus hissed along with the crowd at the clipping of Jenny raining down missiles down the Cluster Ships; Leo, however, blushed red at the clipping, thinking to himself " _Wow… She's… She's an amazing robot…_ "

Vexus then noted "Even I have to admit, she's been a thorn on my side. But now, we have the antithesis we need to finally overtake the Earth!" The crowd sneered malevolently at Vexus, as Leo is lost in thought of romantic scenarios of him and Jenny. Vexua then firmly said "The first step in the crucial plan is that we send a small number of cloaked ships in Earth's low orbit…"

Leo is in the middle of thinking about him and Jenny kissing under the starry night, as Vexus continued "Then YJ-9 is then sent out on to the planet's surface and grabs XJ-9's attention…" Leo closed his optics happily and smiled broadly, as Vexus finished "When he grabbed XJ-9's attention, they'll battle until XJ-9 is vanquished!"

Leo's daydreaming was shattered when he widened his optics in surprise and said to Vexus "I beg your pardon?" Vexus then replied to Leo in a malevolent glare "You're going down to the Earth and annihilate XJ-9, allowing us to—" Leo waved his hands as he stood up abruptly and said firmly "No no no! I'm NOT going along with this plan, this is just so genocidal!"

The crowd whispered to each other of Leo's unexpected reaction, when Vexus hopped off the stage and said in a venomous leer "It seems you have forgotten your place in the plan. You were built for one purpose: To destroy YJ-9 and help the Cluster take over the earth! Unless you are training or having a systems check, you shall stay in the capsule. You're not allowed to interact with other individuals, especially with teenagers! Do I make myself clear, YJ-9?"

Leo looked down and gripped his hands tightly before he muttered under his breath "Leo…" Vexus raised her brow and questioned "What was that?" Leo retorted loudly "Leo! Call me Leo! I changed my name to Leo!" Vexus made a sound of disgust with Leo as she facepalmed herself, as Leo explained "So what I was built for you guys? Just because I was built like a weapon, it doesn't mean I SHOULD be one! I'm not going along with this plan, I WON'T go along with it!"

Vexus shook madly at Leo's moral standing and ordered her men to send Leo to the capsule for termination. Leo was then moved out of the room by two Elites, before the footage went static. (Jenny was blushing crimson red and asked Leo "You… You fell in love with me in the orientation?" Leo blushed a deep red, before he nodded and added "I still do…" Jenny pecked him in the cheek affectionately, as Nora is astonished to see Leo really isn't affiliated with the Cluster, before she turned her gaze to the terminal; Jenny did the same after covering Leo's face in kiss marks)

The surveillance footage then showed Cluster Marksmen taking cover behind energy shields, when a stream of Quantum Energy took them out non-lethally and particles formed into Leo, who looked down at them and said "Watch your heads…" Leo ran through the corridor as Vexus said through the P.A. "YJ-9, be reasonable. There's only one of you and lots of Cluster troops on this ship. Do yourself a favour and turn back to the capsule." Leo replied loudly "Yeah… Pass."

As Leo turned a corner, he came across Cluster Sphere Drones, who had their blades ready; Leo then gripped his fists and charged at them, before he unsheathed his energy blades and took them down fluently. After that, he continued heading for the escape pods as Vexus called out through the P.A. "I won't let you escape this ship alive! Just do the right thing and turn back; you'll be welcomed back with open arms!" Leo then retorted "Yeah, I'd rather be down, sparking lifelessly than go through with your plan!"

As he rounded to the corridor heading to the escape pods, he came across 2 large Cluster Heavies; he then rushed at them as they fired their missiles at Leo, who athletically dodged them by spinning in the air horizontally, before he got out his dual hand-cannons and pelted them until they're ash. As Leo pried open the door, Vexus said through the P.A., now more aggravated "This is your final warning, YJ-9! Turn around right now before things become drastic!" Leo then retorted "Nope!"

Leo then opened the door to see the bridge leading to the escape pods retracting towards the walls; he then rushed along the retracting room and made a leap, before he fell down with a yelp. Vexus laughed devilishly, before she saw, to her own astonishment, that Leo is flying with thrusters installed on his palms and feet; he then pried open the escape pod bay doors open and evaded inside to see, much to his surprise, Vega is in there as well.

Leo then said in surprise "Vega! What are you doing here?" Vega then dragged him to an open hatch as she replied "Helping you escape!" Leo then asked "Escape to where?" Vega then replied as she got a spray can out "Earth! You'll be okay there!" Leo then inquired "In a Cluster-made escape pod?"

Vega ignored him and spun him around as she sprayed him with light blue paint with paint goggles over her optics and a face mask over her mouth, before she stopped Leo spinning and looked at him in the same colouration at Jenny, although he staggered a little, before Vega directed him through the hatch and closed him in the pod. Leo puts his hands on the small window on the hatch, as Vega waved him goodbye visibly saddened, before the Pod was launched en-route to Earth.

Vexus then said through the P.A. "Computer! Turn around and blast that pod into pieces!" The Flagship's AI then replied in monotone "Auto-Navigation disabled… External Weapons Systems disabled… Lock-on functions disabled." Vexus twitched her left optic in fury, before she subtly said under her gritted teeth "Well, that Failsafe Chip should work at least…"

( _ **Surveillance Footage Ends**_ )

Nora and Jenny backed their heads away in heavy astonishment, before they looked at each other without changing their expressions as Leo typed on the keyboard before he went to a file titled 'YJ-9 Blueprints'. Leo wheeled around the desk chair and said "Alright Mrs Wakeman, here's your stolen and modified blueprint on-screen."

Nora turned her head, before Leo hopped off the chair and went next to Jenny, who's looking at him without still changing her expression. Nora rubbed her chin in thought, before she gestured Jenny to the screen and said "This is certainly a similar build for your model, Jenny. Looks like this modified build is more resilient, more fluent and much more powerful than the original; admittedly, I AM curious of this mode called ' _Overdrive_ '."

Jenny puts her hand over her mouth and tapped her index finger before she replied "Maybe so mom, but the surveillance footage shows us that Leo won't harm us; also, he was built by the Cluster, but defected from them because… he… fell for me." Jenny clasped her hand over her mouth with a deep blush and her optics welled tears of joy, as Nora patted her robot daughter's back and turned her head to Leo, who stared at her blankly.

Nora then made a smile and gestured her head to Jenny, prompting Leo to smile warmly and approached Jenny, before he tapped her shoulder gently. Jenny wheeled around slowly, before she looked at Leo with teary eyes and threw her arms around Leo's neck and hugged him tight while sniffing with a broad smile. Leo widened his optics briefly, before he endearingly smiled at Jenny and hugged her back.

Jenny then retracted her head to press her forehead on Leo's, before she opened her tear-stricken optics a little to look at Leo lovingly; they then pecked each other affectionately, when their sparks fizzed wildly. Nora widened her eyes when she heard their sparks flared wildly, before she understood what it means: Leo's and Jenny's Sparks are 2 sides of the same.

Leo and Jenny made an awkward chuckle, before Jenny pulled Leo back to her room, closing Nora's Bedroom door and her own when they arrived. They then stood aside the windows as the moonlight shines through them in a beautiful silver-ish light, reflecting the polished metallic surfaces from Leo's and Jenny's bodies.

They then held their hands together as they looked at each other endearingly, before they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately as their sparks flared like wildfire. Suffice to say, this is the most romantic moment they have ever shared so far, yet they both knew that there is no mistaking they were made for each other.


	29. Blending In

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 28: Blending In

Leo woke up lazily in Jenny's bed to feel her hand stoking his cheek; his vision is briefly blurred before they came into focus and sees Jenny looking at him dreamily with her head lying on the pillow. Leo then made a gentle, loving smile and said drowsily "Morning, Jenny… You had a good sleep?" Jenny smiled broadly with a deep blush and nodded with her optics closed, before Leo inched his head towards Jenny's and pecked her sweetly on the forehead.

Jenny hummed in a soft tone, before she said "As much as I don't want to leave this bed and snuggle with you all day, I'm afraid we have to get up for school." Leo sighed reluctantly, before he looked at Jenny reproachfully and nodded in agreement.

After Leo and Jenny got ready for school, they went to the bus stop and waited for their transport to come; as they waited patiently for the bus, Brad and Sheldon came upon them and the former said enthusiastically "Hey Jenny! Who's your friend?" Jenny and Leo widened their optics and looked at each other, before Jenny said in awkwardness "Uh, guys? It's Leo… He's a robot all along."

Brad and Sheldon took a good look at Leo and gave it a thought, before they understood the whole picture. Sheldon then had a thought and asked "Jenny, are you and Leo… you know, dating?" Jenny flushed furiously and nodded highly enthusiastically with a broad smile, before the bus horn alerted them from behind. Leo lets Jenny, Brad and Sheldon on before he too got on, only for the other students to whisper and casually aside about him, which Leo didn't blame them for suspicion.

When the bus arrived at the high school, Leo was the last to get off and he hurriedly went in the school to his locker. As he packed his school books, he heard the last person in the world to encounter: Don Prima. When he got his last book into his bag, Don slammed the locker shut and began to speak confidently "Well, well, well… Look who's still at school. Do you honestly think I'd forget after our last encounter? Well I'm going to—"

Don opened his eyes to see that Leo is really a robot and he changed his tone immediately and finished "Keep my mouth shut from now on." Leo lowered his upper optic-lid and replied flatly "That'd be my strong recommendation." He then slung his bag over his shoulder before he went to the assembly hall, with Don gaping at the realisation of him bullying a robot.

Throughout Monday, the students and staff are awe-struck when they saw Leo in his true form, though he still retains his personality; furthermore, they're shocked to learn that he and Jenny are currently dating. By the time Lunch came on Tuesday, Leo is having a Peanut Butter sandwich with Orange Juice on the side with Jenny, Brad and Sheldon; they warmed up with Leo yesterday afternoon, while the students and staff are slowly assured that Leo really means them no harm unless provoked.

By the time the school day ended on Wednesday, Leo and Jenny went over to the Tremorton Park to have some time among themselves, when a little girl nearby cries hard. Leo turned his head and sees that the girl's Snowy White Kitten is stuck on the tree, so he excused himself from Jenny and went over to the tree; with Jenny and other citizens watching, Leo hovered upwards slowly and calmly grabbed the shivering kitten into his arms before he descended slowly to the ground and gave the girl's Kitten back.

The Kitten purred happily in being her owner's arms again, before the little girl thanked Leo for his kindness; Leo smiled warmly at the little girl, before he turned back towards Jenny and saw her and other citizens seeing Leo's kind act. Leo felt a little uneasy as everyone is looking at him in astonishment, so he made an awkward wave and said awkwardly "Hello… Everyone."

The citizen's still looked at Leo in shock, before he walked over to Jenny embarrassed and asked her in a whisper "What's the matter with them? I don't' want to hurt any of them." Jenny then replied while craning her neck in a sweet smile "Don't worry, Leo. They'll see you as an enigmatic force at first, but they'll calm down when they realise you're not going to hurt them. Trust me, I'm speaking from experience."

Leo smiled warmly and noted "Jenny, I DO trust you, down to the last active spark in my body. I'm just a little unease from the staring…" Jenny then curved her lips into a sly grin and whispered to him "Don't worry Leo, you'll get used to the constant stares of awe."

Leo looked into Jenny's optics and sees the setting sun's rays reflecting off of them like crystals; he smiled sweetly at Jenny and said softly "I love you so much, Jenny." Jenny blinked her optics twice, before she made a small, cute smile with a heavy blush and replied as she wrapped her arms around Leo's neck "I love you too, Leo." Leo wrapped his arms around Jenny's waist and they kissed lovingly as the crowd endeared at the sight of them kissing passionately.

When lunch ended on Thursday, Leo and Jenny walked arm in arm to their next lesson, when Leo suddenly stopped and saw a sign-up sheet for the Debutante Ball on Saturday. The notice above the sign-up sheet reads ' _Dear Students, of those who wish to sign-up for the Debutante Ball on Saturday, please sign your names below. Please note that usual periods on the day before the event will be Dancing Lessons in the Assembly Hall. Yours truly, The Principal._ '

Leo and Jenny widened their optics at the thought of themselves dancing with each other in the Waltz in Debutante Outfits; their fantasy was short lived when they realised that the sign-up sheet is filled up. They then went to English rather depressed; as Leo was working though his work, he glanced at Jenny, who's optics were starting to well with tears, and thought to himself "* _Sighs_ * _Jenny really wants to have a romantic night: Me and her, dancing underneath countless lights in a dimmed setting…_ "

Leo widened his optics, hatching an idea for an alternative romantic night for Jenny and thought with a determined expression " _Of course, that's a perfect setting for me and Jenny! Guess the problem is getting some appropriate clothing… Then again, maybe Mrs Wakeman can help with that. I'll tell her what I've got in mind on Saturday evening, though she mustn't tell Jenny about it._ " Leo then smiled broadly of his plan as Jenny looked at him and smiled sweetly at him before she nuzzled his neck affectionately with a deep blush.


	30. Triple Date

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 29: Triple Date

When lunch came on Friday, Leo is eating a Chicken and Mayo sandwich that Mrs Wakeman had made for him after finding out that he's been fitted with a Food Dissipater when she rechecked the modified blueprint. He was opening a carton of Strawberry Milk, when Jenny surprised him by kissing him on the left cheek and quickly sat on his right side, smiling very contently with a deep blush.

Leo blushed like hell when he looked left and right in surprise, before he smiled warmly at Jenny and they pecked each other softly on the lips. They then retracted their heads as they looked endearingly at each other, when Brad and Sheldon came arm-in-arm with Melodie and Misty, respectively.

Leo and Jenny saw that they were sweating a little and understood they signed up for the Debutante for tomorrow night; Leo then asked the two couples "So how's the dance lessons going?" Brad replied while rubbing the back of his head "Honestly, not as complicated as I imagined. Shame you two can't be there though; there's going to be a DJ after the waltz and a white chocolate fountain. A WHITE… CHOCOLATE… FOUNTAIN!"

Leo and Jenny groaned depressively, though Sheldon asked them "Anyway, after school, me, Misty, Brad and Melodie were wondering if you'd like to join us at Mesmer's? It's like a triple date, if anything." Leo tapped his fingers on the table, before he lifted his head and replied "That'd be awesome. Besides, we were thinking of hanging out with you guys anyway."

Jenny added, not lifting her head as she was still devastated of not going to the Debutante Ball "Yeah… It'll be great…" Brad, Melodie, Sheldon, Misty and Leo looked at Jenny in pity, as Leo rubbed her back gently and smoothly, before the two couples went off to the lunch line.

After the end of school, Leo and Jenny walked arm in arm to Mesmer's, with Jenny resting her head on Leo's shoulder with a small, loving smile; they then went inside Mesmer's Diner and went over to a corner booth, waiting for Brad, Melodie, Sheldon and/or Misty to come.

As Leo was reading through the menu and Jenny scrolling through the list of songs she and Leo liked, the doorbell chimed and Brad and Melodie came in arm in arm, looking pleasant, before they saw Leo and Jenny in the corner booth and came over before Brad said "Hey guys! Nice of you to come!"

Leo puts down the menu as he and Jenny smiled at Brad and Melodie, before Jenny inquired "Is Sheldon and Misty coming along?" Melodie then noted with a tone soft as silk "Don't worry Jenny, they're not far off."

Jenny let out a sigh of relief, before Brad and Melodie sat next to Leo and Jenny, respectively; Leo then asked curiously "So… what are you and Melodie wearing for the Debutante?" Brad then chuckled a little and replied "Well, I've rented a black tuxedo with a white undershirt, black pants, a black bowtie and black loafers. Melodie has gotten herself a light pink floral dress with lacing edges, knee high white socks and shiny black strap-on shoes."

Leo then made a fistbump with Brad as Jenny and Melodie shared a smile, before Jenny rested her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands, looking devastated. The doorbell chimed again and both Sheldon and Misty came in, before they turned their heads to the corner booth and saw Leo, Jenny, Brad and Melodie already there.

Leo waved at them with a smile, before they sat down next to Brad and Melodie, respectively, before Sheldon said "Sorry if we're a bit late, a mugger came across us, but Misty gave him a thrashing. Anyway, how are you guys going?"

A few minutes later, after having some refreshments, Leo had just finished telling Brad, Melodie, Sheldon and Misty about where he came from and who created him, before Brad asked with a sign of bewilderment in his voice "So, you were built by Vexus?" Leo nodded uncomfortably, as Sheldon added "And you were meant to be an antithesis to Jenny?"

Leo nodded more uncomfortably, before Melodie added "But you have fallen for her and went rogue from the Cluster?" Leo nodded with a blank expression, before Misty finished "And you disabled it's Navigation and External Weapons Systems? I gotta say, that's rather smart of you."

Leo rubbed the back of his head in flattery, before Jenny replied with a small, endearing smile "Not just smart, but also sweet, caring, protective and gentle, just the kind of boyfriend I always wanted." Jenny then looked at Leo lovingly, as Leo looked back with the same expression, before they pecked each other affectionately with a deep blush and Jenny rested her head on Leo's chest as they hugged with broad smiles and their optics closed contently.

Although both Brad and Sheldon are uncomfortable with Leo and Jenny together, they subtly noted that they should put Jenny's feelings above theirs; Jenny then said after lifting her head "I'm just going to the ladies room for a moment, will you be okay honey?" Leo replied with a small, cute smile "I'll be okay, sweetie pie."

Jenny let out a flirty *Mreow!* at Leo before they pecked softly on the lips; she then got up from the sofa and went to the ladies room, raising concerns from the group. Melodie and Misty then asked Brad and Sheldon if they can speak with Leo for a moment; Brad and Sheldon raised their brows at each other before they agreed in suspicion as Brad lead Sheldon to the counter.

Leo sighed depressively, before he said sincerely "They probably think I'm going to steal you two or that I'm going to have a miserable Saturday evening; truth is, Jenny's still miserable from not getting into the Debutante Ball. I've got something planned for her and it's really special."

Melodie and Misty were intrigued with Leo's planned evening and Melodie inquired in interest "Can you tell us on what you've got planned for Jenny?" Leo flushed in embarrassment and replied "Well… I dunno… It's sort of my secret plan exclusively for Jenny and me…"

Misty rested her head on her flexed fingers and said with a sly grin "Don't worry Leo, we won't speak a word of it with Jenny. I mean, neither me or Melodie had told Jenny what you really are, so we won't breathe word of your planned evening with her." Leo sighed in thought, before he replied "Alright… Well… Here it goes…"

Brad and Sheldon looked at Leo whispering to their girlfriends, which the former murmured "I wish I knew on reading lips… What's he talking about?" Sheldon shrugged, before they simultaneously leered at Leo because Melodie and Misty glistened their eyes at him.

Back at the corner booth, Melodie said in amazement "That's the most romantic scene I have ever heard… Jenny's going to love it!" Leo smiled in flattery, before Misty added "Don't worry, we swear we won't tell Jenny about this."

Leo nodded with a broad smile and a deep blush, before he widened his optics as he realised Jenny's been in the ladies room; he then inquired "Is Jenny alright? I mean, she hasn't gone out the ladies room for a few minutes…" Melodie placed her hand on Leo's shoulder and said with a sincere smile "Don't worry Leo, me and Misty will check on her." Leo turned his head to Melodie and replied with a small smile "Thanks… I'm really glad to meet you guys when I did."

Melodie and Misty smiled contently at Leo, before they got up from the sofa and went in the Ladies Room to see, much to their astonishment, Jenny steading herself in front of the mirror by holding onto the sink with tear streaks down her cheeks. Jenny then turned her head to see Melodie and Misty looking at her in deep concern, before the former asked Jenny "What's wrong, Jenny?"

Jenny sobbed hard, before she sniffed and replied in a croaky voice "I really wanted to go to the Debutante with Leo… but the sign-up sheet's filled and whoever signed up cannot transfer their spots to other students." Jenny then began to tear up again, which Melodie said sincerely "Oh honey…"

Melodie then hugged Jenny as the latter cried with heavy sobs, stroking her back in deep concern, before she calmly shushed her and said "It's okay sweetie… this is Leo we're talking about, he'll never let you be miserable." Jenny sobbed a few times, before she sniffed and replied shakily "Y-you're right… Leo would never let me be miserable… I mean, he's the most sweetest boy I have ever met, not to mention he's really gentle and caring… *sighs* I really wanted to have a romantic night with him…"

Melodie broke off the hug and plants her hands on Jenny's shoulders, before she smiled at Jenny and said softly "And you will… don't fret, he'll make you happy." Jenny smiled weakly and replied "Thank you… I really need some comfort from my… my best friends." Misty curled her lips in a smile, before the three girls shared a hug and left the ladies room to see Leo alone at the corner booth with Brad and Sheldon left Mesmer's.

Leo stood up in concern at the sight of Jenny's tear stricken face and left the corner booth for him and Jenny to share a sincere hug, before Leo rubbed Jenny's back with a sincere look and broke it off before they rested their foreheads on each other and looked at each other endearingly.

They then smiled contently and Jenny said "Oh Leo… you make me happy, even in the worst of times!" Leo closed his optics happily, before they kissed contently with a deep blush and walked out of Mesmer's while holding hands.


	31. Backup Plan

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 30: Backup Plan

Meanwhile, on low orbit above Cluster Prime, the maintenance crew had just finished repairing the External Defence System and Auto-Navigation Console, before they went in the shuttle back to Cluster Prime. Vexus then looked at the Flagship's System Diagnostics just in case the maintenance crew didn't overlook a blown fuse or a loose wire; she then expressed a malevolent grin as she thought " _Finally! It took some time, but the ship's now fully functioning again!_ "

Vexus then went over to the Ship's P.A. microphone and instructed "Soldiers and Staff, please report to the Planning Room! I repeat, all Soldiers and Staff Members report to the Planning Room immediately!" A couple minutes later, Vexus is tapping her feet impatiently at the front of the Planning Room as the last of the Soldiers and Staff Members came into the Planning Room.

Vexus then cleared her throat and said in a firm, loud voice "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to begin the backup plan!" Everyone, save for Vexus, glanced at each other in bewilderment as the backup plan is both a high risk operation, but will assured to be successful if it plays out well.

Vexus then snapped, bringing everyone's attention back to her "You heard right, I said the BACKUP PLAN! As you all are aware, our primary plan was to build an antithesis to XJ-9 so our domination of Earth will be assured. However, I must admit, I didn't expect him to have a conscious OR escape the Flagship alive; I was most astonished to see my own daughter help him escape and if she was anything or anyone else, she would be scrap already!"

Vexus heaved out a sigh, because of her daughter's sibling relationship with Leo; she then regained her focus and went on "Anyway, after nearly 2 weeks of repairs, we are now enabled to start the backup plan: Operation Torrent!" She then got out a remote and pressed a button, before a retractable projector screen came down from behind her and a slideshow began to play, with each shot detailing Operation Torrent.

Vexus then voiced out "First, we send our stealth ships down to Earth's orbit and disable their communications and Surface-to-Air defences. After that, we send down dropships with our heavy weaponised robots to Tremorton and destroy their power sources."

Vexus then switched the slide to show a detailed picture of Jenny blasting at the weaponised robots and her blueprint, before she continued "As they come to destroy them, XJ-9 will surely come into the scene to stop our attack. After some careful examination on her blueprint, we've made some weaponry on both the robots and our ships to counter her powers and weaponry."

Vexus then switched slides again to a detailed picture of a paralysed Jenny with Vexus standing over her as the Earth has the Cluster Logo on it. Vexus then continued, with a deeply malicious smile "Once XJ-9's out of the way, the total domination of Earth will be a cakewalk; anything or anyone who tries to rebel will be quashed by our powerful forces!"

Vexus then laughed devilishly for a couple of uninterrupted minutes, before she stopped abruptly and said in a normal tone "Okay, is there anyone who have any questions?" A few hands rose, before Vexus pointed out to a soldier and he asked "Queen Vexus, aren't you worried of Leo's… sorry, I mean YJ-9? I mean, he IS on the Earth as we speak."

Vexus waved her hand in disregard and replied with an amused expression "I would be if he wasn't outfitted with the Failsafe Chip! And last I checked, his blueprint is assured that his powers and weaponry is permanently disabled. Anyone else?" She then picked another soldier hold his hand high and he asked "Your majesty, I'm just wondering… if YJ-9 defected to Earth, can't we just make another one?"

Vexus puts her hands on her hips and pursed her lips with a piercing leer, before she replied "I don't disagree with that idea, but the materials for making YJ-9 is higher quality compared to XJ-9's; not only that, but said materials is hard to obtain on Cluster Prime and tests concluded we can't synthesise them. Nice of you to ask though… Anyone else?" The remaining ones who held their hands up lowered them, before Vexus clasped her hands together with a slight grin and said "Alright, looks like we're good to go! Nothing's going to stop us now!"

Everyone else nodded at Vexus in eagerness, before they left the Planning Room; Vega was watching the whole Plan from a hacked camera, before she slumped on her cot bed with her optics widened. She then thought to herself " _I can't stay here… I have to get to Earth and warn Leo and Jenny! But how am I supposed to escape this room?_ " Her answer came a second later when one of the Cluster Vanguard unlocked the door and ushered Vega to follow him; Vega nodded as she thought " _Well… Guess I'm not going to escape…_ "

Vega was being escorted to the Shuttle Bay, when she was odded out why he was leading her in a different direction. Were there still corridors still having faulty lighting or is she being led to her mother first? She returned her focus to the Vanguard and noticed they were crossing the retractable bridge to the Escape Pods.

The Vanguard then led Vega inside and closed the door and shut off communications before he said "Lady Vega, take one of these pods to Earth and inform the humans of Vexus' plan." Vega raised her brow in suspicion and replied "Okay… Why are you letting me escape though?"

The Vanguard made a small smile and said "Because the blueprint for Leo that Vexus has isn't the original… his REAL blueprint has hardware that will render the External Weapons unusable and has a hidden function entitled 'Overdrive'. Plus, even though it's been months, we still haven't forgotten what she had done with the chips we sorely needed."

Vega nodded with a determined expression, before she went into the escape pod and jettisoned off to Earth; Vexus saw the escape pod enroute to Earth and muttered under her breath in deep anger "Vega…"


	32. Leo's Plan

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 31: Leo's Plan

Leo and Jenny were at the Dining table with Dr Wakeman, who had just recently installed the Particle Dissipater into Jenny's systems after finding out it was compatible with her current circuitry; they were having some Sausages and Mashed Sweet Potatoes with Mixed Vegetables on the side and Jenny is amazed on how much flavour she wasn't able to experience before.

Jenny then said with her mouth full "This is really delicious! So many flavours going around in my mouth!" Jenny rolled her optics upwards in pleasure, when Leo tapped on her shoulder and she turned her head to look at Leo with widened optics and a broad smile with her mouth filled with mashed sweet potato; Leo then did improvised sign language to indicate Jenny that she shouldn't speak with her mouth full.

Jenny nodded with her smile lowered, though it's from understanding and not from displeasure, and returned her gaze to her meal. Minutes later, Leo, Jenny and Dr Wakeman had finished their dinner; Leo is helping Nora with the dishes, when he said "Dr Wakeman, can I ask you something?"

Nora replied with a slightly amused smile "Leo, you and Jenny have grown so close to each other and you've been really affectionate with XJ-1… Just call me Nora, okay?" Leo is surprised that Dr Wakeman had allowed him to call her by her first name, before he said "Okay… Nora… Can you help me with something?" Nora replied lightheartedly "Of course, Leo. What's the problem?"

Leo took a moment to check outside the kitchen in case Jenny was in a neighbouring room, before he went back to the sink and softly told Nora "Before I ask you, can you please try your best not to mention what I'm about to discuss to Jenny?" Nora raised her brow in suspicion and replied in question "Okay… I'll try…"

Leo understands Nora's suspicious expression, so he explained "I have an idea on a romantic night with Jenny for tomorrow, since neither she and I signed up for the Debutante Ball… But I want your help and your discretion in order for it to work." Nora widened her eyes in astonishment, before she smiled broadly at Leo and replied softly "Oh okay… In that case, just tell me your plan." Leo smiled with his optics closed, before he explained his plan to Nora.

The next morning, as the sun was just rising from the east, Leo woke up first and looked at Jenny endearingly, who's fast asleep with her head on her crossed arms and her mouth gaping slightly. Leo smiled sweetly at Jenny, before he pecked her on the forehead and whispered "Enjoy your day, Sweet Pea. Tonight is the one night you'll never forget." Leo then silently left the bed and went out the bedroom door as Jenny smiled dreamily in her sleep.

Half-an-hour later, Jenny woke up drowsily when she heard the family of canary's chirping pleasantly outside her window, to see in her confusion that Leo isn't still in bed. She then perked her head up with her optics fully open and looked around her bedroom, to see that the Musique that Leo won for her is missing; fearing the worst case scenario, she bolted off her bed and rushed to Nora's room in a panic.

She then woke her mother up and told her with the latter's white hair roughed up "Mom, Leo's gone and so is the Musique! I'm so worried about him, I think he was kidnapped in the middle of the night!" To Jenny's surprise, Nora smiled in amusement and shook her head with her eyes closed, before the latter replied as she puts on her spectacles "Do not worry Jenny, Leo's okay! He's been here earlier and told me that he's at the waterfront, helping the Sky Patrol with field testing some equipment. As for the Musique, he has it to keep track of the time; come here, I'll show you."

Nora then got off her bed and turned on her terminal before she showed the tracker program and Jenny saw a blip at the Beach area, confirming Leo's current position. Jenny then puts her hands on her hips and inquired "Why didn't he tell me that himself? Couldn't he just woke me up and tell me himself?"

Nora shook her head; she promised Leo she wouldn't breathe a word of Leo's planned night with Jenny, so she replied "I'm afraid he was in a bit of a hurry. You know the Sky Patrol, their equipment testing schedules are rather strict." Jenny sighed in defeat, before she asked "But why Leo? Why can't I go test their equipment too?"

Nora replied, although she took a moment to think of an excuse so Jenny won't see through the lie "Because his blueprints indicate he was installed with higher grade materials than yours, so it would take a much more severe attack before he would forfeit. Plus, the equipment are rather more advanced than the standard issue equipment."

Jenny tapped her finger on her chin in deep thought, before she replied "Okay… What time do you think he'll be finished?" Nora tapped her finger and replied "About 6:30, give or take…" Jenny widened her optics in surprise, before she exclaimed "That's the exact same time that the Debutante Ball would begin!"

Nora shrugged with her lips pursed, before Jenny sighed and said "Well, if he's rather busy, I'd better not disturb him… but can I at least see him when he finishes the testing?" Nora smiled happily and replied "Actually, since you want to see him just as he finishes the testing, you'd best look your best…"

Jenny widened her optics and thought to herself " _Wait… Does she mean in… In my Dress? Well, this is Leo we're talking about…_ " Jenny then nodded with a warm smile and Nora nodded curtly at Jenny, before the latter left Nora's room as Nora smiled broadly and thought to herself " _Well, I've managed to get Jenny away from Leo until 6:30…_ "

At 6:10 pm, Jenny is in her room switching her casual clothing for her dress and puts her pigtails together, before putting a bow on her waist and checked herself in the mirror. She was looking rather stunning in her dress, before she blushed furiously when she imagined Leo's reaction when he sees her in the dress.

Nora then knocked on the door and said through it "Jenny? You ready to see Leo at the beach?" Jenny twirled around in her dress with a hearty smile and replied "Yup! Ready as I'll ever be, mom!" Jenny then walked out of her room in deep blush and a broad smile with her optics closed happily, before she walked with Nora to the Minivan and was driven to the beach.

As they drew nearer to the beach, Jenny noticed lights at the beach, but they weren't search lights; as the Minivan parked by the corner, Nora opened the passenger door and Jenny stepped out of the Minivan before she came into view of something she wasn't expecting at all: There were lanterns surrounding a picnic blanket as the song 'Just An Old Boyfriend' by Kaci Brown plays on the Musique next to the Picnic Basket. Just as Jenny was finishing assessing the scene, she noticed Leo coming from the left not in his casual clothing, but in a tuxedo with a deep blush and his arms behind his back, before he said softly "Surprise, Jenny."


	33. A Spark in the Night

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 32: A Spark in the Night

Jenny blinked her astonished optics twice without changing her expression, due to being amazed that Leo spent all day setting all this up for her, before she said "Leo… You've been here all day… setting all this up… for me?!"

Leo nodded calmly with a warm smile, before Jenny lunged at him and hugged him tight with a broaden smile with tears of joy; Leo stroked Jenny's back with a loving smile, before he said softly "Jenny… You look so gorgeous in that dress… You look like a princess."

Jenny trembled her mouth in emotional joy and cried happily, before she levelled her eyes with Leo's and replied "Leo… you look so handsome in that tux, you could be the next Bond." Leo smiled broadly with an enlightened grin, before he noted "Yeah, but I don't have a British accent though…" Jenny sniggered at that comment, before Nora took her leave in the Minivan, leaving the two bots alone for the night.

Leo and Jenny then held their hands and gazed each other in the optics deeply, when their sparks flared wildly in infatuation and they simultaneously clasped their hands on their chests with a heavy blush; they then looked at each other and slowly smiled at each other warmly before they went to the picnic blanket and sat next to each other.

Leo then opened the picnic basket between him and Jenny and got out a bottle of red wine, 2 glass cups and a 6-pack of cheese stuffed croissants. Jenny widened her optics in surprise with a heavy blush, before she looked up at Leo and said "Leo… You are so amazing!"

Leo smiled broadly with his optics closed contently, before he poured the wine in equal amounts in the two cups, before he gave one of them to Jenny. Jenny then smiled warmly with a dense blush as she calmly took the cup and asked "Leo… Won't we get disoriented from the wine?" Leo shook his head and replied "Nah… the Particle Dissipater has an inbuilt filter that prevents problem to our systems."

Jenny blankly looked at Leo, before she smiled calmly at him and she drank with her lips pursed and her optics closed; Leo then looked at the moon's rays reflecting in Jenny's metallic skin and blankly stared at her with his mouth gaping slightly. Jenny then swallowed the last drop from her cup and gasped out a delighted sigh, before she looked at Leo in an endearing glare and said softly "Like every detail of me?"

Leo blinked twice blankly, before he nodded with a heavy blush; Jenny then rested her right hand on her chin, smiling endearingly with a deep blush and closed optics. She then opened her optics slightly, before she said sweetly "Leo? Have you planned anything else for tonight?" Leo blinked twice, before he smiled happily and replied "In the matter of speaking…"

Leo then stood up and held out his hand to Jenny and finished "I was hoping we could go for a little flight." Jenny blinked twice at Leo, before she wore a sincere smile and held his hand before she stood up at level with Leo's head. They then stared at each other's optics deeply and with heavy blushes, before Jenny noticed that they're already 50 feet above the ground.

She then looked down at Leo's feet and sees they're built with thruster on the bottom and back of his metallic shoes, before she looked at Leo in astonishment; Leo smiled warmly at Jenny, before they wrapped their arms around their necks and hugged before they looked at the moon shining in the east.

They then closed their optics as they enjoyed their mid-air hug, before Leo slowly lowered them back to the ground; as they landed on the ground, Jenny began to kiss him repeatedly in the cheek. Leo blushed furiously as Jenny was slowly kissing down to his neck, when Leo turned his head and caught Jenny's lips, before they lied on the blanket and kissed passionately.

Their sparks are flaring very wildly, prompting the two bots to release their sparks and saw them combine into a large, electrical sphere that surrounded them. Leo and Jenny then looked around them and saw that, contrary to it being electricity, it doesn't harm them or did any damage to the immediate vicinity.

Jenny then hummed happily, before she and Leo kissed endearingly; the two bots then wrapped their arms around their waists and made out in deep passion, when a sudden sonic boom interrupted their tender time. They then looked up at the night sky to see, to Leo's astonishment, a Cluster Escape Pod heading straight for a nearby meadow.

When it crash-landed, Leo and Jenny slowly looked at each other, before they nodded with determined faces and got their sparks back inside before they flew off to the crash site. They then landed a few feet from the pod, before they went over to the hatch and opened it; after smoke emanated from the interior, a familiar hand gripped on the edge of the hatch and, to Leo's and Jenny's surprise, Vega came out of the hatch, coughing out some smoke before she said briefly "Guys…"

Vega then passed out and fell off the pod, when Leo caught her in his arms and said to Jenny "We've got to get her help, Jenny!" Jenny didn't argue with Leo, so they flew off to Jenny's home and went to the lab, startling Nora as she was re-reading through Leo's blueprint. Leo then asked Dr Wakeman sincerely "Nora, please help Vega… please…"


	34. Imminent Assault

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 33: Imminent Assault

Leo is on the couch with his head slumped depressed, tapping his right metallic foot nervously in concern of Vega's condition. Jenny is comfortably rubbing his back in an equal amount of concern, though she is also concerned about Vega since she was the only robot on Cluster Prime that was friendly to her, despite being the literal daughter of Vexus.

Both Leo and Jenny looked in the direction of the stairs down to the lab and saw Nora in her white lab-coat and yellow-lensed goggles coming up the steps; Nora removed her goggles and made a sigh before she said "Vega's alright, but she needs some time to recover; she's currently in stasis at the moment, but she'll be alright by morning."

Leo let out a sigh of relief as Jenny smiled warmly in the same expression, before Nora came over to Leo's side and patted his back in concern before she said "Try not to worry Leo, she only had a minor impact on her forehead. Just take a rest and you'll see her at dawn." Leo looked at Nora's eyes and replied "Thank you, Dr Wakeman; I'm glad that Vega isn't too badly damaged."

Nora smiled warmly at Leo, before he hugged Nora in praise and a broad smile; he then broke off the hug as Jenny led him up to her room, before Nora waved them good night. Jenny and Leo entered their room with their hands clenched softly together, before Jenny closed and locked her bedroom door and turned around to Leo and said "You're really worried about Vega, aren't you?"

Leo nodded glumly before he replied as he sat on the edge of the bed "Yeah… As you've noticed in the footage, she taught me stuff and showed me kindness. She's like a sister to me, if anything." Jenny then looked at Leo in concern, before she sat next to him and said "That's really sweet, Leo…" Jenny saw him twiddle his thumbs in nervousness, before she thought to herself " _*sighs* I suppose I'd better tell him…_ "

Jenny then inhaled and exhaled deeply before she admits to Leo "Actually, I've been to Cluster Prime before…" Leo widened his optics and looked at Jenny in surprise, before Jenny explained to him on how she arrived at Cluster Prime, how she met Vega and became friends, how she escaped and fought Vexus and became praised by the Mayor for her feats.

Leo blinked twice without changing his expression, before he replied finally "That's quite an adventure you had, Jenny. It's not exactly fun, but it really does sound rather courageous." Jenny widened her optics and blinked twice, before she blushed from flattery and said "I'm not as strong as you, Leo." Leo replied as he smiled endearingly and held Jenny's hand softly "Maybe, but I'd never account you as weak; you were chosen as Earth's Protector for cunning, abilities and willingly to save others from harm."

Jenny smiled endearingly at him with welling optics, before she placed her free hand on Leo's cheek and said "I love you so much Leo…" Leo replied with a deep blush and his hand on Jenny's shoulder "I love you so much too, Jenny. If we were on a ship heading for the sun, I'd risk my life to save you and anyone else onboard." Jenny's mouth then began to tremble in deep flattery, before she said softly "Leo… Kiss me…"

Leo blinked twice as he looked endearingly at Jenny, before they kissed sweetly in the lips; they then wrapped their arms around their necks and kissed passionately, before they fell onto the big Pusheen plush between the two pillows and Leo began to kiss Jenny's neck, making her giggle cutely.

Leo then brushed his nose from Jenny's neck to her nose and nuzzled it with a sweet smile and a heavy blush; the two robots then opened their optics a little and looked at each other loving, before they cuddled up under the donah with broadened smiles and went to sleep.

When dawn arrived, Leo woke up to something soft and wet on his forehead and saw Jenny kissing him in her sleep with a heavy blush, murmuring in her sleep "Leo… My sweet, caring Leo…" Leo then smiled sweetly and brushed Jenny's cheek, getting her to open her optics drowsily and said softly with a small, gaping smile "Hey cutie… I was dreaming about you."

Leo closed his optics in amusement, before he replied "So I see… and literally felt." He then tapped his forehead so Jenny can see where she repeatedly kissed him; she held her softly clenched hand close to her mouth and made a soft chuckle with a light blush, before they shimmied closer to each other and pecked each other in the lips repeatedly before they touched their foreheads endearingly and looked at each other contently.

They then heard knocking on the bedroom door and Jenny asked "Who is it?" Vega's voice then replied through the door "It's Vega, Jenny. I've got some serious news to tell you, Leo and Nora about." Jenny then craned her head to Leo, who moved his optics to the door and nodded, before Jenny nodded with an understood expression.

They then got out of the bed and Jenny opened the door to see Vega standing there, looking concerned; it was a moment of pause, before Vega made an awkward laugh and said "It's not exactly a great entrance to earth last night." Leo then replied as he rounded behind the bed "Tell me about it… I'm not fond of crashes."

Vega made a shrug, before Leo said "Me and Jenny are glad you aren't too badly damaged. We were really worried about you." Vega puts her hands on her pockets with an enlightened smile before she asked "So you two are a couple, right? That's really sweet to see." Leo and Jenny smiled back at Vega, before they went down to the living room; Leo and Jenny sat on the sofa as Vega sat on an armchair, noting how soft the cushion is.

Leo and Jenny then turned their heads to the sound of the laboratory elevator coming up and saw Nora in her lab coat, looking rather fatigued; she then turned her head to Vega and said "I see you have recovered, Vega. I'm quite pleased to see that… now, can you please tell us what is the matter?"

Vega nodded her head, before she explained on what she overhead her mother's backup plan, how the flagship is fully functional again and how scarce the materials needed to build Leo. Suffice to say, none of them are happy on Vexus' plan; Jenny then clenched Leo much harder in fear of losing him, prompting Leo to stroke her back gently.

Leo, however, is more concerned about Jenny and the rest of the Earth; he was really worried that he'll lose Jenny if she goes off against Vexus herself. Vega then said "I'm aware that the plan is rather grim, but there's always a way to ruin it. But I don't think Jenny can handle the flagships external weapon systems, her spark isn't exactly suitable for protection."

Jenny looked shocked at Vega, before she and Leo looked away in awkward silence; Nora raised her brow and inquired "Guys? What did you do last night?" Both Leo and Jenny glanced at Nora worriedly, before they avert them; Nora crossed her arms and tapped her left shoe impatiently, before Jenny said "Alright, fine… Mom, you know you said I should never share my spark with another robot?"

Nora nodded with a suspicious glare, before Jenny failed to hide a flattering grin and held Leo's hand before she continued "Well… me and Leo shared our sparks last night and… it was such an amazing moment. I know you said I shouldn't share my spark, but—"Nora then interrupted "This is the only exception, Jenny. I've looked through Leo's blueprints and found out an interesting piece of information…"

Jenny raised her brow and Nora continued "His energy source is the same as those Cluster transport vehicles; the same kind of transport that won't be targeted by Cluster-based weapons." Jenny blinked in surprise, before she added "And with that spark mixed with mine… neither Cluster weapons or Sky Patrol equipment will track or lock-on us." Nora nodded with her hand on her chin, before Vega noted "I'll say one thing: Mother's hope for her plan to work is a flat zero."


	35. Battle for Earth - Part 1

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 34: Battle for Earth – Part 1

Nora, Jenny, Leo and Vega went to the Sky Patrol HQ in Downtown Tremorton to inform the Sky Captain of Vexus' imminent assault, when a camera shot out just above the double doors and the Head of Security said through the small speaker "Identify yourselves." Nora adjusted her spectacles before she replied "Nora Wakeman, Jenny Wakeman, Leo and Vega."

The Camera made a scanning noise for a few moments, before the Head of Security said "Welcome, Dr Wakeman; I'm afraid we haven't made any more progress on the decryption on that data file." Nora made a slight grin before she replied "Actually, we have some critical information about an imminent assault from the Cluster."

There was a brief pause, before a different voice that Nora knew as the Sky Captain said "Come on in; We need to know about the impending assault." The camera retracted into the wall and the double doors opened automatically; Nora, Jenny, Leo and Vega entered the Sky Patrol HQ Lobby and were directed by the receptionist to the 10th floor and entered Interview Room 6 to see the Sky Captain sitting at a metal table.

He curtly gestured them to sit at the raised stools on the other side of the table; after they sat, Vega gave a detailed account of Vexus' risky backup plan, the amount of units, the weaponry and modes of transport incoming soon. After she explained every bit of detail to the Sky Captain, he rubbed his chin in thought and said "Alright then… You've given us a fighting chance to repel the invasion, but alas, none of our equipment can make a dent on their flagship…"

Leo and Jenny looked at each other uncomfortably, simultaneously thinking the same thing before the Sky Captain finished "That ship falls onto you two." Jenny and Leo squinted their optics, thinking at the same time " _Oh, I knew it!_ "

Hours later, the whole Sky Patrol is stationed at strategic points around Tremorton, with Leo and Jenny looking up at the sky uneasily. They then looked at each other, before they held each other's hands and felt a little calmer; they then made a little smile, when Jenny's pigtails twitched and she looked up at the sky to see ripples moving.

Leo then shouted "Cloaked ships! Fire the EMP cannons!" Since the Sky Captain instructed his men to follow Leo's and Jenny's instructions, they shot the EMP's upwards and they fried the Cloaking Functions on the Cluster Stealth Ships. Leo then gripped his hands and said to Jenny "Time to Jet!" Jenny nodded with a determined expression, before they flew off to help the Sky Patrol against the assault; Leo and Jenny used their respective powers against the Cluster Forces, with one robot shielding the other from a blindside attack.

Meanwhile, in the command centre of the Cluster Flagship, Vexus gritted her teeth in deep fury, before she bellowed through the P.A. "Send out the Colossal Bot!" As they pushed back the attacking Cluster ships, a Colossal Cluster Robot was then ejected from the Flagship from Earth's low orbit and landed just in front of the Sky Patrol Surface-to-Air Defences.

Leo and Jenny then looked down at the robot, then looked around to see the Sky Patrol Jets have got the advantage, before Leo turned to Jenny and said "Let's turn that robot to slag." Jenny then nodded with a sly grin and they shot down towards the Colossal Cluster Robot; it then threw a fist at them, but they evaded the attack and shot a large volley of blaster shots at it.

Though they made a large amount of damage to it, it still bellowed a malicious roar at them; Jenny then cried out loud "There's got to be a way to take him out!" Leo then thought for a moment before he hatched an idea and shot towards the other end of Tremorton. Jenny's left Pigtail then twitched and she answered the call to hear Leo say "Jen-Bear, you might want to skim out to the side…"

Jenny raised her brow, before she heard a sudden sonic boom and widened her optics before she went to the side as the Colossal Cluster Robot made a questionable growl. Leo then pulled back his right fist as he was going Mach 2 with a determined grin and punched the Colossal Cluster Robot so hard, it's metallic plating rippled with waves and it's bolts popped off before it tipped over as Leo shouted "Timber!" The Colossal Cluster Robot then fell onto it's back onto a meadow without making any casualties.

Vexus saw the Colossal Bot being taken down, before she got a Stasis Cannon locked on to Jenny; she then made a malevolent smile and said "Fire the Stasis Cannon!" Leo then heard Jenny through his Communication Chip "Nice one, Lee-Bee! That was quite a show!" Leo made an amused grin, before he sensed something is off; he then turned his head to see, much to his horror, Jenny stuck in a Stasis Field fired from the Cluster Flagship.

As she was being directed to the Flagship, Leo gripped his hands so firmly that he began to spark violently; his optics then glowed white and looked at his hands before he muttered "Overdrive…" He then looked up and saw much more Cluster Assault Ships being deployed before he said "I'm coming Jenny…"


	36. Battle for Earth - Part 2

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 35: Battle for Earth – Part 2

Jenny was being dragged in the Stasis Sphere up to the Cluster Flagship, her optics widened in shock as to how heavily fortified it was. She was then reeled in the Flagship through an external door, where she saw dozens of soldiers aiming at her to ensure she doesn't even think of escaping the Stasis Sphere.

She was then dragged with a tether towards the Control Centre with Energy Rifles trained towards her; when they entered the Control Centre, a voice that Jenny knews too well said with a malevolent tone "Well, well, well… Looks like we have caught the Earth's Protector…" Although she cannot move her body, she managed to give a hostile leer at Vexus and hoped that Leo will come soon.

Vexus then walked calmly up to Jenny, wearing a malicious grin and said "Surprised that we built a robot like YJ-9? He was meant to be your bane… He was meant to destroy you and help us take over the Earth… Instead, he defected from us and escaped to your pitiful planet… all because he has fallen for you." Jenny narrowed her optics more, wishing she could escape the Stasis Sphere and punch Vexus out the window.

Vexus then smiled and leaned back before she said "We've studied your blueprints while we built YJ-9, so we built counter measures to ensure our victory against you. As far as his blueprints go, I have a feeling that I may have overlooked something critical…" One of the Soldiers peered out the Observation Window and said in worry "Uh… Queen Vexus? I hate to say this, but we should abort immediately."

Vexus turned her head with her brow raised in suspicion and inquired "Is there something wrong, soldier?" The soldier turned his head slowly and gestured his head to the window; Vexus then approached the Observation window, wondering what is going out there, when she froze is absolute shock as to what she is seeing.

Outside the Flagship, a small, yet potentially powerful figure shrouded in white electricity darted around, taking out the Assault Ships one by one by just penetrating them, before it suddenly halted in mid-air and looked up at the Flagship. It then darted up to the windows at Mach speed at just 0.5 seconds, before it smashed through and forced Vexus and the soldiers backwards; Jenny then fell to the floor and looked up at the figure to see, much to her relief, Leo with his optics shining pure white and his body shrouded with the same electricity as his spark.

Leo then stood up and walked over to Jenny, before he helped her up and said in concern "Jenny? Are you alright?" Jenny then broke a widened smile, before she hugged him tight with her mouth trembling and began to well with tears, before their tender moment was interrupted when Vexus began to laugh maliciously. They then broke off their hug and looked at Vexus in deep hatred, when she said "This is rich! A function I never thought I witness myself! Too bad you're on the wrong side."

Leo heard a weapon click before he activated his Holoshield and protected him and Jenny from the energy blasts; Leo looked at Jenny, before he moved his optics to Jenny's hands and made an upwards Semi-Circle before he directed his gaze to the epicentre of where the still active guards are. Jenny nodded in understanding, before Leo threw Jenny in the air and she pounded the ground with energy, sending a powerful shockwave that shattered the windows and burning the weapons and equipment into a crisp.

Jenny then stood up and looked at Leo in astonishment, who gave her an ensuring smile; Jenny then smiled in flattery, before they gazed at Vexus, who is crawling towards the console. Leo then stopped Vexus in her tracks and gripped her up to head-level with a deep, piercing glare; Vexus then said "I was right… you were a more powerful force than Jenny… Though despite what just happened, I must ask… Why didn't you come back to finish me off?"

Leo blinked once, not changing his expression, before he replied "The only reason why I didn't turn you into a pile of scrap is because of Vega… No matter how much damage you did to Earth or Cluster Prime, she still needs her mother. Regardless of your actions, she's your only family you have. Have a good think about it." Leo then dragged Vexus all the way to the Escape Pod Bay and threw her into a pod sent for Cluster Prime, before he went back to the Control Centre.

Jenny was looking out the Flagship, when she turned to Leo and smiled sweetly at him, before she walked slowly towards him and wrapped her arms around him. Leo then smiled a little and held Jenny's waist, before they leaned in for a passionate kiss, when an alarm came on. They looked around the room to see warning lights blaring as Leo said with widened optics "This is not good…"


	37. Leo's Tearful Goodbye

New Bot on the Block

Chapter 36: Leo's Tearful Goodbye

Leo and Jenny then rushed over to the console and saw a screen still active that said ( _ **Self-Destruct Function Activated… All personnel must evacuate to the Escape Pods immediately… Detonation will activate when Flagship Alpha makes contact with planet's surface.**_ ) Leo widened his optics in fear as Jenny hugged him tight in panic, when the observation windows were suddenly blocked by steel shutters.

Leo and Jenny looked around frantically for a way out, before Leo led Jenny towards the Escape Pods; Leo helped by prying open the auto-doors by hand as Jenny repelled the remaining Sphere-Bots with her weapons. As they reached the retractable bridge leading to the Escape Pods, they witnessed the doors on either end suddenly shut and shielded by an energy barrier; what's worse, the bridge began to retract as to red eyes peered at them from below.

Leo and Jenny then looked at each other slowly, before they nodded in synchronicity and jumped off before they activated their flight protocols; they looked down at the red eyes and saw it was a massive robot with a chainsaw on the left arm and a tesla whip on the right arm. Leo and Jenny then held hands in terror, before they breathed and exhaled deeply with their optics closed; Jenny then felt her energy levels increasing gradually and opened her optics to see she was cloaked with the same energy that Leo was when he came for her earlier.

Leo then looked at Jenny and the latter asked him softly "This… is Overdrive?" Leo nodded with a curtly smile, before the robot rises in front of them; It was glaring at them with a malevolent look, but both Leo and Jenny smiled slyly at it and got out their weapons.

The massive robot then swung its Chainsaw at the robots, when Jenny blocked it with her axe and locked blades with it; Leo then got out his energy blades and hacked off where the Chainsaw and the robot's torso joined up. Where there was a firm, joined Chainsaw, there was now a red hot, limbless wound; the chainsaw then suddenly stopped and fell down into the dark pit below.

The robot then looked at its wound, before it glared maliciously at Jenny; it flared its tesla whip angrily, before it threw it towards her. Jenny flinched as she was going to get hit, when she heard the coil make contact; she then opened her optics a little and saw Leo catching the whip in his right arm, but is slowly getting fried.

Jenny then looked around quickly and saw the joint where the whip and the torso is connected; she then darted towards the joint and hacked it in one swing. The whip then gradually died down and fell down into the dark pit as well, when Jenny turned and saw Leo rubbing his damaged, but otherwise still functioning arm in concern. Leo then looked at Jenny, then gestured his head towards the massive robot; Jenny did not need telling twice, so she unleashed her Multi-Sword technique and made an insurmountable amount of slashes at the robot, reducing it into sparking cubes.

Jenny then flew over to where Leo is hovering and checked his injury; she looked highly worried about his arm, so she pecked it softly with her optics closed as she began to well up with tears. Leo blushed deeply from Jenny's soft kiss, before she moved her head to Leo's face; as they were about to kiss passionately, the Flagship suddenly jerked to the side and began to shake abruptly. Leo then said with his optics widened in panic "The ship's entered the Earth's Atmosphere! We've got only two minutes to get out!"

Leo then gripped Jenny's arm and darted to the Escape Pod Bay door, prying open them in a hurry before they entered the Escape Pod Bay. Leo and Jenny looked around frantically for an intact Pod, when Leo saw one left at the very end of the bay; however, he also saw that the Flagship is heading right for Downtown Tremorton. He thought frantically for ideas, before he came up with one; it was risky, but it's something only he can do.

Jenny then came towards Leo in a mix of panic and relief and said "Quick! Into the pod, now!" Jenny quickly opened the Pod doors and was about to jump in, when she paused briefly and turned to Leo, who was looking rather devastated. Jenny then looked in worry and said "Leo… what's the matter?" Leo looked at Jenny with his optics glistening in sadness, before he replied in a soft, croaky voice "Get in the Pod Jenny… I'm going to direct this ship into the sun."

Jenny's optics began to glisten in deep sadness, before she held Leo's arms and said "No… Leo, no… Please, you don't need to do that…" Leo closed his optics in pain and replied "They need you, Jenny… The Earth needs you… You're their protector." Jenny then welled tearfully and her mouth trembled before she stuttered in hard sobs "Leo… P-p-please… I can't… I can't lose you…"

Leo tilted his head up a little and opened his optics tearfully before he replied while caressing Jenny's cheek "I can't lose you either… Jenny, Nora can make another you, but I prefer the one Jenny in front of me. Besides, only I can stop the ship from barely making contact on the surface at this speed." Jenny thought frantically for a counter, but she buried her face in Leo's chest and bawled out crying; Leo stroked Jenny's back and said "I love you Jenny… Even in death, I will still love you."

Jenny sniffed hard a few times, before they shared their final kiss; Jenny wrapped her arms tight around Leo's neck with her right leg kneeled as Leo held Jenny's waist. They then, with heavy reluctance, broke off their kiss and Jenny entered the Escape Pod; Jenny then held her hand on the window and Leo placed his on the exact spot, both saddened to leave each other. Leo then said in an audible whisper "Goodbye… Jen-Bear." He then pressed the ejection button before he blasted a Pod Door open as Jenny said when the Pod descended to the surface "Goodbye… Lee-Bee."

Leo then flew to the top of the Flagship and gripped it tight before he pulled with every ounce of his strength before the ship had just barely came a few inches from making contact with the Sky Patrol HQ. Leo then puts everything he got into his boot thrusters and slowly gained speed until he shot out of the Earth's orbit into outer space; as he was flying straight into the sun while gripping the flagship, his life suddenly flashed before his eyes: His birth, his training, his escape, his contact with Jenny, his date with Jenny and befriending Brad, Sheldon, Tucker, Misty, Melodie, Nora and Vega. He then closed his optics and shed his final tear with a spark inside, before he opened them blankly and flew into the sun.

Meanwhile, Jenny had just landed on the front lawn of her house as Nora rushed out frantically, as Brad, Tucker, Melodie, Sheldon, Misty and Vega came outside and helped Jenny out of the pod. They then saw her fall to the ground, sobbing hard as her tears fell onto the grass; Nora then asked "Jenny… What happened?"

Jenny made an alarmingly loud sob before she replied with much difficulty "Leo… He's… he's gone!" Everyone widened their eyes at Jenny's reaction and comforted her to the best of their abilities… but it proved fruitless.


	38. Epilogue

New Bot on the Block

Epilogue

2 weeks after Leo's heroic sacrifice, the citizens of Tremorton built a memorial in respect; Everyone, even Don Prima and the Crust Twins, attended the ceremony in deep remorse. The Mayor made a speech of Leo's sacrifice that ensures that there is hope for morality yet and praises his actions deeply.

Nora was then called up to the podium and said through the mic "Leo is a remarkable robot, yet a good natured boy. Not only did he shielded others from inevitable harm, but his caring nature made even XJ-1 calm down… and it was his first attempt too. When I first encountered him, he was in his human Exo-Skin and he stood like a statue, staring at Jenny as she and I went to the park for an investigation; although we didn't know anything about him at the time, I know now he was willing to sacrifice himself to save the planet. I'll miss him deeply because he is an exceptionally strong, yet caring boy that puts others over himself."

The audience clapped as Nora walked off the podium and into her seat; The Mayor then thanked Nora for her compassionate speech and called Brad next to the Podium.

Brad then strode up to the Podium and said in a cracked voice "Leo… Is a smart guy; Not only is he having a Distinction in every subject in school, but he also knows the right words to say. He may have been brought up by the wrong crowd, but he knew immediately that he didn't belong there; he also chose and fallen for the right girl that unfortunately cannot be here. His heroric sacrifice is sincerely awe inspiring and incredibly courageous; I will miss him and wish he was still around. Thank you."

The audience clapped at Brad's heartfelt speech and he sat down next to Nora; as the Mayor went up on the Podium again, Brad leaned to Nora's ear and whispered "Where IS Jenny, by the way?" Nora whispered back "She's not in her room, last I checked…"

Meanwhile, near the sun's orbit, Jenny searched the wreckage of the Cluster Flagship; she had dried tear streaks down her cheeks from her non-stop crying after Leo's sacrifice. Up until now, she was holed up in her room, hugging her knees and sobbing hard as she constantly thought of his heroic sacrifice.

On Wednesday, Nora tried to comfort her through the locked door, but it did no avail after a few hours; By Saturday, Brad came by and tried his best to calm Jenny down, but he inevitably failed. On Monday, Melodie sincerely apologised to Jenny about Leo's sacrifice and tried to convince her that he wouldn't let her be idle while danger is out there, but she was drowned out in mid-sentence; By Friday, Sheldon and Misty came by and said a few words, before Jenny, needing time to herself, blasted the bedroom door to pieces, sending Sheldon and Misty to flee when they got the picture. Earlier in the morning on present day, Jenny's right pigtail quivered and she activated her dish to hear a faint, yet familiar voice saying "…Jenny…" She widened her optics in astonishment, thinking that Leo might have even the slightest possibility of surviving; she then opened her bedroom window quietly and flew out the Earth's orbit.

As she searched on a floating piece of the flagship, she realises it was the room where Leo was built; she searched the capsules, hoping to see even a part of him still intact, but her search proved to be fruitless. Devastated, she slumped against the wall and slid down slowly until she sat with her back against the wall, she then sniffed a few times as she well with tears and her mouth trembled, until she buried her face in her hands and sobbed hard.

She stayed like this until 30 minutes later, when she saw a small light coming to her; she diverted her fingers and opened her optics slightly to see a small, familiar spark floating in front of her. She stared at it as it stood there stationary, before she slowly lowered her hands and held out her left hand to the little spark; it then slowly floated down to Jenny's palm and trickled it playfully, prompting Jenny to chuckle with a slight blush.

She then smiled weakly and looked at the spark endearingly, before it hovered off from Jenny's palm and led her out of the R&D room; when she was out of the R&D room, she saw millions of same coloured sparks emerging out of the sun. When the spark joined it's family, Jenny said in shock as the sparks reflected from her optics "Leo?"

Thanks guys for reading this story from start till end; it fills me with courage to keep making stories, but I'd like to hear requests if you have any. I'll try my best to give you great stories for a great read, so your reviews are important. PM me for requests (If any) and I'll se what I can do. Thx again! ;)


End file.
